Weakness
by Indigo44
Summary: Each of the boys are thrown into their own difficult experience, causing them to need to learn quickly about maturity. Along the way they find their true feelings for their friends. AlvinxEleanor, TheodorexEleanor, SimonxJeanette. Sequel on the way.
1. Chapter 1: Symptoms

A/N: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Weakness

By Indigo44

Alvin Seville awoke feeling hollow, to say it best. His stomach ached with hunger yet he had no urge to eat, and the need to drink a river in order to satisfy his thirst. He wasn't in pain, but it was almost the aftershock of pain, when you're worried that something you've suffered from for days will return and the memory of it is fresh in your head.

He sat up, stretching his arms out in front of him. He sloppily clicked his tongue a few times, looking like a dog lapping up water, feeling the lack of fluids in his mouth. He stood up and fished around for some clean clothes on his floor. Finding a red jersey and decent blue jeans he put them on and set out downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey." Theodore greeted when he saw his brother.

"Mmmm." Alvin responded. He sat down, cupping his face in his hands.

"What do you feel like this morning Alvin? Eggs? Cereal?" Dave asked from behind the stove.

"Umm…nothing." Alvin's voice slightly muffled from his mouth being behind his hand.

"Alvin, you have to eat something. "

"I don't…feel like it."

"You feeling ok?" Simon asked, finally looking up from his cereal.

Alvin attempted to smile. "Pssh, yeah, of course I am." He got up and got a box from the cupboard. "I'll just have poptarts. Anyone want to split them with me?"

"They're hardly substantial as it is, Alvin. Just eat them yourself so you'll have food in your system." Dave said, walking over to the table with his own bowl of cereal.

"Whatever." Alvin mumbled. He opened a package of poptarts and stuck them in the toaster. He waited several seconds before becoming impatient and popping them up early. He reached out to grab them and burned his hand in the process. "Ow! Fu—"

"Alvin!" Dave said warningly."

"What?! I just said...fuuhhh. As in, it's _fuuun _to get you hand burnt off by the freaking toaster. "Alvin responded. Simon chuckled lightly.

"You ok?" Theodore asked about his brother's fingers.

Alvin didn't respond. He grabbed a paper towel and delicately placed both poptarts on it. "I'm going to head out, I'll see you guys at school." He picked up his food and walked out before Dave could call him back.

Outside he threw the poptarts into the garbage without taking a bite of them. He didn't think he would be able to keep them in his stomach if he ate them. He sighed as he started walking, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wished he had brought a water bottle with him. His mouth was starting to feel like a beach.

Alvin walked alone for the majority of the time. The closer he got to school the more kids he saw doing the same thing as him. Including several girls he had no trouble taking notice of.

"Claire." He said to a brunette that walked past him. She turned and smiled. "Very nice blouse this morning." He smirked his "sexy" smirk at her and she blushed.

He continued walking, seeing Kelly and complimenting her hair, and receiving the same reaction.

"Natalie." He called. She turned and looked at him, expressionless. "Wanna go for round two?" He lifted his eyebrows in an insinuating manner. The corners of her lips curved upward slightly. "Pick you up later." He walked away after giving a wink.

"Alvin!"

The chipmunk turned around and saw his green-clad friend.

"Eleanor…" No, wait, too young to flirt with. "Hey Eleanor."

"Hi." She smiled sweetly. "Where are your brothers?"

"Still at home probably. Hey, do you have any water?" He asked.

"Yeah." She looked at him curiously before reaching into her bag and handing over her water. "Did the walk here wipe you out? That's a new one." She joked.

He shook his head as he drank. He drank and drank until he reached the bottom of the bottle and handed it back to her. She looked at it comically.

"Sorry…I uh…didn't mean to drink all of it." Alvin said. She shook her head, forgiving him. "I've just been thirsty for the last several days. I don't know. Probably just sick with something. It can't be much longer until it goes away."

Eleanor looked at him, searching his face as if she could see what his sickness could be. Her staring was making him uncomfortable. He put a hand on her back and pushed her forward so they started walking together.

"Where are your sisters?" He asked.

"Already here, I think. I woke up and they were already gone."

"I've never understood how you guys can be such early risers." Alvin said, getting a giggle from her.

"Maybe it's less of us waking up early and more of _you_ guys waking up _late_." She pointed out. He rolled his eyes. The two saw Brittany by her locker and walked up to her.

"Hey Britt." Ellie called. Brittany looked up and smiled.

"So, Brittany, you never got back to me about our date…" Alvin said, his eyes relaxing into his familiar flirting expression. "I was thinking, maybe we could—"

"No." Brittany cut across him.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, you don't know Spanish. Let me say it in English. No." Brittany smirked.

"Oh come on, you know you want—" Before he could speak further he felt huge wake of...nothing. He couldn't feel anything, causing his legs to fall out from under him. He fell, his back against the lockers his head hitting a lock.

"Alvin?" Ellie asked, concern evident on her face.

"What's wrong with him?" Brittany asked, both of them crouching down to look at him.

"I'm f-fine." He said, trying to push himself up. "I'll, uh, see you later." Alvin moved wobbly through the halls, supporting himself on the wall as he went.

*****

Simon walked into his morning government class carrying two backpacks. He sat down next to Alvin like he always did and handed his brother one of them.

"You forgot this at home." Simon said. Alvin looked up and took it.

"Thanks." He mumbled. He immediately opened the biggest pocket and grabbed his water bottle, gushing the fluids down his throat.

"Easy man, you'll choke that way." But Alvin wasn't listening.

The teacher started class then, continuing their lecture on the legislation branch. Simon began writing notes on how a bill became a law. Alvin cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Seville?" The teacher asked. Simon looked up, thinking for a second that he'd been called.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Alvin asked with urgency in his voice.

"Mr. Seville it's the beginning of class, you should have gone before the bell."

"Please!" Alvin cried. His feet we dancing beneath his chair, his hands clenching and unclenching.

The teacher was taken aback by the outcry. "A-alright. Go ahead." Alvin took off. Simon watched him go, his eyes going wide.

"That was new." Simon mumbled.

"Something to say, Mr. Seville?" The teacher turning to Simon and becoming annoyed.

"Uh, no sir, I'm sorry."

The lecture continued and Alvin came back a couple minutes later. Almost as soon as he sat back down he coughed to get Simon's attention. Simon, who normally would have ignored him, decided to look over in case Alvin was reacting badly to something and needed his help.

"Can I have some of your water?" Alvin asked meekly. He was looking pale. Simon lifted an eyebrow and nodded. He reached down quickly, not wanting to miss too much of the lesson, and handed his brother the water.

Forty minutes later Alvin's hand was in the air again, intending to ask for another bathroom break.

*****

At lunch Simon went to his locker to exchange his books for his next class.

"Hi." A meek voice greeted him. Simon turned and saw Jeanette.

"Hi." He saw, grinning fully.

"Would you happen to have time later to help me with my Statistics homework?" She asked, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course! Wait, you're taking stats?"

"Yeah…against better judgment." She smiled and giggled.

Simon chucked. "Well yeah, I was going to say that too. But sure, I can be over at your house anytime."

Jeanette smiled and nodded. "OK."

"Hey guys." Theodore came walking up.

"Hey, where's Alvin?" Simon asked, knowing that his two brothers just had the same class together.

"In the bathroom, this is the third time in an hour."

"Is Alvin sick?" Jeanette asked, not understanding.

"It seems so but I'm not sure."

"Maybe he's just becoming a water addict. He downed my water bottle in about a minute." Theodore told them.

Alvin rounded the corner and saw them standing there. They all looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys doing? Why aren't you in the cafeteria?" He asked.

"Just heading there, let's go." Simon said, motioning for Alvin to follow.

When the four of them got in line they met up with Brittany and Eleanor. Each of them took their turns to look and stare at Alvin, which he hardly noticed. Alvin bought two more waters at the vending machine and began to drink, his eyes glazing over.

*****

"Come on, let's get outta here." Alvin called to his brothers.

"Just hold on, I have to go get my old stats book so I can help Jeanette later." Simon told them, walking off toward his locker.

"Why do you keep your old text books?" Theodore asked.

"Because he thinks if he can save them long enough then they'll be worth millions when all the others are burned and buried!" Alvin said dramatically. His brothers laughed at him.

"At least his humor is coming back." Simon told himself as he reached his locker. "Twenty-nine, seven, twenty-two." He whispered to himself as he turned the lock.

"Hey, Seville!" A deep, resonating voice called to him. Simon felt his heart stop for a moment. Crap.

Trying to act casual Simon responded, "Yes Brett?" He turned to see the big, letterman-jacket-wearing, football player.

"Hey, those notes you gave me for my history class worked. Thanks." Brett grinned.

"Uhh…" This was unexpected. "You're welcome." Simon turned back, grabbed his stats book, and put it in his bag.

"Yeah, but uh, I need some help getting notes for my English class."

Simon sighed. Of course he would want something else. "What topic?"

"The Tempest." Brett answered.

Simon felt relief. "I'm sorry Brett, I don't have those notes, I never had to read the Tempest in English." He turned and looked the jock in the eyes. Brett's expression turned to that of incomprehension.

"Simon, man, I thought we were friends."

Simon cocked his head. "I'm sorry, Brett. I…I don't know what to tell you. I don't have the notes."

Before he could understand what was happening he was pinned against his locker and a giant fist against his lungs, knocking the breath out of him.

"Seville, friends help each other, alright? Now, why don't you help me by making those notes for me, and I'll help you by not kicking you in the nads, huh?" Brett's breath radiated across Simon's face and made it even harder to breath. Simon opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Brett slapped him across the face. "Huh? What do you say, Seville?"

"Hey!" Simon could hear Alvin's voice coming from down the hall. "Let go of my brother, asshole!" Footsteps could be heard. Simon tried to shake himself free, trying to stop Alvin, trying to do anything to stop the situation.

"Go screw yourself." Brett called back. Simon could see Alvin in the corner of his eye.

"He—" Alvin reached out to put a hand on Brett's should but was stopped by something. It seemed to be in his throat. Alvin clutched at his mouth and his stomach. He knelt down, unable to stand, and vomited all over Brett's shoes.

"Arrg!" Brett cried, releasing Simon enough for air to rush into his lungs. He kicked Alvin, causing him to roll onto his back. Vomit covered his lips and his eyes were barely open.

"Alvin!" Simon called, trying to get down next to him. A fist came crashing down on the side of his face, sending Simon to the floor.

"God, see what you idiots made me do?" Brett cried. Huge hands picked Simon up again and he was looking Brett in the eyes again. "You better get those notes ready, and sure as hell not let this douche show his face around me again." Brett nodded toward Alvin. He threw Simon against the lockers again and delivered a knee to the boy's stomach.

Simon knelt, clutching his stomach and coughing his lungs out. He heard footsteps walking away from him, and another pair running toward him.

"Simon! Simon, are you alright?!" Theodore cried.

Simon shook his head and thrust his finger toward Alvin. "See to…" He coughed several more times. "See to Alvin." He looked up quick enough to see Theodore move toward Alvin. In the corner of his eye he saw the Chipettes running toward them.

"S-Simon, what….Alvin and you…" Brittany tried to speak. Simon looked at Jeanette. She was looking back, her mouth covered by her hands and tears running down her cheeks. She had seen everything. Eleanor crouched by Alvin and shook him.

"Alvin? Alvin!" Eleanor called.

"He's not waking up." Theodore said. "Ellie, call 911."

*****

**That's number one. Hope you enjoyed it. A little known fact, I write faster when I know people are waiting for updates. So if you want to see this continue sooner, please review. The next chapter will be along shortly. **


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and Affection

Chapter 2

Five chipmunks sat in Dave Seville's living room. Simon and Jeanette sat next to each other, both looking down as their hands. Theodore sat on the ground, his back leaning against the wall. Eleanor and Brittany sat in a big recliner, Ellie's head resting on her sister's shoulder. Each of them had their cell phones out, each of them expecting and praying for a text message or call that would tell them that the sixth member of their pseudo-family was alright.

The grandfather clock in the hallway echoed throughout the house. The ticks sounding like heartbeats and Simon found himself urging the clock to continue ticking, as if it was the connection to Alvin's heart and was urging _it_ to keep beating.

Theodore looked around at the other four, taking in their faces and their figures. He couldn't think of what it'd be like to lose one of them and it made that much more difficult to think of his brother somewhere in a hospital bed, going through god only knew what.

A buzz reverberated off the living room walls. All of them turned their heads toward Brittany. The pink-clad chipette picked up her phone and read the text message. Four seconds later she looked up.

"I better get going. I promised Christina that I'd go over to her house later." Brittany said, standing up. No one said anything as she left but everyone was thinking the same thing. Was it immoral to not stick around and see what had happened to Alvin? And, should they follow her example and try to find something to distract themselves while they waited for an update.

Simon turned to Jeanette. "We can go work on that homework if you want to." He said softly. She nodded with an expression that said, "Since there's nothing else to do." They both stood up and looked at the other two. "We'll see you later." The two grabbed their bags as they left the house.

Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other, both giving weak smiles. Ellie motioned for her friend to come up and sit next to her. Feeling the desire to be with close to someone familiar he did so without hesitation. Ellie laid her head on his shoulder like she had to her sister, and to her surprise Theodore wrapped his arms around her.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" Theodore croaked, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time.

Ellie smiled and nodded. "You're mine too, Teddy." The two sat silently for a while until Eleanor felt that she needed some sort of vocal contact to keep her comfortable. "Tell me something."

"Like what?" The boy asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Anything, just talk about anything."

"Alright…uh, well—"Theodore was cut off.

"You know what I don't get?" Eleanor suddenly cried. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"What's that?"

"Why are so many girls attracted to Alvin?"

Theodore's eyes narrowed. "I don't think this is the right time to start heckling him, Ellie."

"I know, I know. But Teddy, you have to believe that he's going to be alright."

He looked at her, at her eyes that seemed to be brimming with confidence on that topic. She really believed that Alvin would come home safely. It made him feel better.

"Jeez you're charismatic."

"What?" Eleanor was taken aback.

"Nevermind…" Theodore thought for a second. "Um…I don't know. Maybe it's because he's the stereotypical 'badass'" The boy said while making air quotes.

Eleanor giggled half-heartedly. "That's not necessarily a good thing." She mumbled.

Theodore moved his head back to he could look at her better. "You like him, don't you?"

She jumped back, removing Theodore's arms from around her. "What? _Alvin?!_ Are you kidding me? That's stupid!"

"Really? Because half the time that you and I talk these days our conversations end up being about him." His eyebrows raised.

Ellie's mouth opened slightly, then closed. "Really?" Theodore nodded. "I didn't really think about that. I'm sorry, is that annoying?"

The boy chuckled and shook his head. "No. Well, yeah it was, in the beginning. But now I'm sort of used to it." He looked at her directly. "So, do you like him?"

"I…" She hesitated and tried to think about it. She saw Theodore smile and that wasn't helping. "I don't think…no, I don't."

Theodore narrowed his eyes inquisitively. "Yeah you do."

"No, I don't!" Ellie said, getting slightly frustrated. "I mean, if you want to _call _it 'liking him' then fine, but I wouldn't call it that." His expression became that of confusion. "I mean, yes, I find him attractive, just like every other stupid girl in the school. And he can be really sweet when he wants to be. But the problem is that he's only sweet twenty percent of the time. All the rest of the time he's off flirting, making out, or hooking up with girl after girl." Eleanor looked down and shook her head. "He does a lot of things that I would call stupid, inappropriate, and immoral."

"Like what?" Theodore asked.

"Like…" She thought, making a list in her head. "Like drinking, cheating in school, cheating on girls that he's supposedly with, having sex with any girl he wants."

Immediately Eleanor felt Theodore's body tense up. His face became expressionless, his lips tight, and his muscles rigid.

"Theodore?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to try sex, Eleanor." She heard him whisper.

"Teddy…" She gulped, feeling like she was being scolded by a parent. "I didn't mean…I mean, I'm sure you've been safe and—"

"I haven't _done_ anything!" Theodore shouted, standing up and walking around the room. "I've never had sex! I'm seventeen and a virgin! Not only that, a _male_ virgin, making it twice as humiliating. My brother who is barely older than me has probably been with countless girls and none of them ever look at me, oh no, not Alvin Seville's chubby younger brother! Why would I be considered a catch beside the _great_ rockstar?!"

Eleanor flinched whenever he shouted and cupped the sided of her face in her hands. Tentatively she stood up and walked toward him.

"Teddy…"

Theodore lowered his head hid his face in his hands. She hadn't seen him like this in…maybe ever. She had never had any sort of clue that her best friend felt so strongly about his virginity, which she thought he had gotten rid of.

"I'm sorry…about making you mad. I didn't mean to." She apologized. She heard a faint chuckle.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"If it's any consolation, I'm a virgin too. So are my sisters." Theodore turned and looked at her. "Well, ok, maybe Brittany isn't, but Jeanette and I are." Theodore shut his eyes and chuckled at her timidity. He hugged her to him and he felt her arms around him.

"Sorry about yelling. I know you don't like that." He said. She shook her head against him, telling him it was ok. "I really appreciate having you in my life." He felt her smile into his shirt.

*****

Simon and Jeanette walked silently to the Miller's house. When they arrived Jeanette let them both in and they set up the stairs to her room. Jeanette shut her bedroom door behind them and took her book out of her bag and sat on her bed.

"So I was having trouble…" She started. "I uh…" Her fingers starting turning the pages on at a time. Too slow to seem attentive.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked. Jeanette looked up at him, her expression seeming close to tears. Simon sat on her bed and looked at her. They kept their eye contact for nearly a minute. Suddenly Simon the sudden urge to lean in, and he did so. He angled his body to the side, and in a moment his lips found her cheek. He held them there, tenderly showing her his affection, and slowly pulled away. Jeanette exhaled in a gasp, she'd been holding her breath. Her face became red and she started to shake.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Simon apologized. She looked at him, her eyes going wide. "I guess I just needed human contact. This whole Alvin thing is making me...needy, I guess." He felt a hand grab his.

"Simon, it's ok. I don't mind." Jeanette's blush had yet to cease. They smiled at each other.

"I didn't scare you off?"

She shook her, almost too rigorously. "Not at all."

He nodded. "Good." He felt a blush coming on. Their eyes locked again and this time, he wondered what would happen. He was feeling brave. Braver than what would be considered Simon-worthy. His lips started burning, feeling anticipation for what he wanted to do. But before he could lean in again to make his desire a reality, Jeanette stood up and went to her desk.

"I have something you could use." She said, sifting through papers. "Here they are." Coming back over to him. "They're my old Tempest notes from English last term." She smiled at him. "You can give them to Brett so you won't have to make your own."

Simon felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured on him. "What?"

"Well, if you give him these he won't feel like he has to hit you to get them." She put the paper out so he could take it.

Early today he had been thrown against a locker, twice, punched, slapped, and kicked. But this hurt more that all of those. His best friend, the girl he felt more for than anyone else…

"You think I'm weak." He said, his voice filling with anger.

"What?" Jeanette asked, taken aback.

"You think I can't take care of this?" Simon stood up, looking down at her. "You think I can't handle him? Or fight him back? Jeanette, I can handle Brett. I can fight him if I wanted to. He is not as big of a problem as you seem to think he is. I'm not scared of him. And I find it insulting that you think—"

"Simon stop! I didn't mean any of that!" Jeanette waved her hands to stop him, frightened that she'd made him angry. "I just…Simon, I don't want to see you get hurt. I could barely stand it, see you go through that today."

"I can fight him. I could beat him! You think I can't?!" Simon screamed.

"Simon please, I didn't—"Jeanette began sobbing, cutting off her speech. She took hold of his hands and she was glad he let her touch him. "You're…" She wanted to badly to tell him everything, the entire truth. "You're…my best friend Simon…I love you. I don't want to see you risk yourself like that. I don't…" Her voice drifted off into sobs. Unable to speak she clutched herself to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her tears wetting his shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and a huge pulse of relief shook through her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry, please don't cry." His fingers began running through her hair, his lips resting on her head. It took several minutes for Jeanette to calm down enough for her to speak.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"No, no. Don't you be sorry. This was my fault." He ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away stray tears. What was with him? He was never this comfortable with touching her like today. "I'll take the notes. I'll do it for you. I don't want to see you suffering like this again."

Jeanette looked up at him and he met her gaze. He placed both hands on either side of her face, caressing her sweetly. She smiled at him and her beauty hit him like a ton of bricks. Not able to hold it back he placed his forehead against her's, enjoying the feel of her and scent of her skin.

*****

**And that's number two. That was fun. Please review. It makes me feel loved. Don't worry, Alvin is coming back next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagnosis

Chapter 3: Diagnosis

The first thing Alvin noticed when he woke up was a distinct pressure on his index finger. He moved his head to look but the simple notion of turning seemed the equivalent of moving a mountain. His eyelids fluttered weakly and almost immediately he heard someone cry out.

"Mr. Seville, he's waking up!"

"Alvin! Alvin!?" Dave's voice crashed on his eardrums. Too loud, way too loud. Alvin groaned and tried his best to shift away from the noise.

"Alvin…please, open your eyes son, come on."

"He's alright, he'll wake up properly in time. Just wait a moment." Another man, someone Alvin didn't think he knew, was consoling his father.

Alvin felt a hand take his. He didn't try to jerk away from the fatherly affection like he normally would have. This made him feel a bit safer, something his body seemed to have missed.

"D…D…" Alvin whispered, trying to speak. "Dave."

"Yes, I'm right here Alvin, go ahead." Dave's voice picked up in urgency.

Alvin's mouth moved, trying to form words that his mind couldn't catch up with. Giving up on making a sentence he spoke the basic word that he could thing of.

"Finger." He said.

"Your finger?" Alvin could almost hear his father moving to look down at his hand. "Oh, that's a pulse monitor Alvin, it's nothing bad."

"It hurts." Alvin whispered.

"Can this be somewhere else?' Dave asked, not addressing Alvin. Suddenly the pressure disappeared for a moment before coming back, this time on his big toe. "Is that better Alvin?" There was no response. Alvin's face had relaxed and his mouth had closed again. "Alvin?"

"He's gone back to sleep it seems." The other man said. "Mr. Seville, if you would come with me, we need to discuss your son's condition."

*****

Theodore felt his phone receive a text message and broke the hug he was sharing with Eleanor. She looked at him quizzically.

"Sorry, my pants are vibrating." He said, pulling out his phone.

"Woah there, that could be taken in a different direction." Ellie joked, poking him in the belly.

Theodore chuckled before looking down at the text. A few seconds later he looked up and had a relieved expression on his face.

"Alvin's alright." He said. Eleanor smiled back at him in an I-told-you-so type of way. "Dave wants us to meet them at the hospital."

"Then let's go." Ellie said, grabbing Theodore's hand and dragging outside.

*****

The green pair took Theodore's car to the hospital, parking in the first parking space they could see. They ran inside and asked the woman at the front desk which room Alvin Seville was being kept in. They took the elevator up to the third floor and followed the signs to room 316.

"Hey you're here, good." Simon called to them from a waiting area near the room. Jeanette sat next to him, looking anxious.

"You haven't gone in?" Theodore asked.

"Nah, Dave said to wait out here until Alvin's properly awake."

"Jeez, more waiting." Theodore sighed, sitting down across from his brother. Eleanor sat next to him and nervously drummed on her knees. "I thought you weren't worried." Theodore told her, noticing her movements.

"I'm not, I just want to go in there. We waited long enough and now I want to see him." Eleanor explained. Jeanette gave her a significant look. "Jeanette, I know what you're thinking, and Theodore and I have already had this conversation."

"You like my brother, don't you?" Simon asked, being uncharacteristically forward.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, not again…"

Dave came walking up to them, his eyes showing how drained he was from the day's events.

"Hey guys." Dave said, his voice sounding raspy.

"Hey, can we go in?" Eleanor asked, standing up.

"Umm, actually Eleanor I think it'd be best if just Simon and Theodore came in right now. We need to have a bit of a family discussion." Dave told her. She sat back down, looking disappointed but trying to hide it.

Simon and Theodore both stood up. Simon looked back at Jeanette and tried to smile. Jeanette smiled back, being a bit more successful. Theodore put his hands on the back of his head and took a deep breath. Neither of them could really say what they were expecting to see. The inability to see their brother was something quite new to them. Of course they knew that he was alive and alright, otherwise they would have been told something different when they were told to come to the hospital. But until they really saw Alvin with their own eyes, the enigma of his situation would remain agonizing.

Luckily, the agony ended as soon as they entered the room. Alvin was awake, eyes open, breathing easily, and even smiled at them when they came in.

"Hey boys." Alvin greeted. Theodore, not able to help himself, cried out in jubilance and hugged his older brother. "Woah, woah, Theo easy there." Alvin lightly hugged back, awkwardly patting Theodore on the head. Simon walked to the other side of them bed and sat down and just stared. Alvin looked back at him and saw tears beginning to gather in the corners of Simon's eyes. Finally he was able to put two and two together. "You guys were _this_ worried about me?"

Theodore lifted himself up off his brother and looked at him, amazed.

"How did you think we would feel Alvin?" Simon asked incredulously. Alvin didn't respond, he just laid back and let the thought sink in.

"Fellas, we need to talk." Dave called back their attention. "Alvin has a condition. He uh…" Dave rubbed his mouth his hand. He opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out.

"I'll take it Dave." Alvin announced. His faced turned slightly smug. "Boys, I…have a pancreas." He closed his eyes, looking proud of himself for memorizing such a medical-sounding word. Dave rolled his eyes and Theodore and Simon looked at each other.

"Alvin, everyone has a pancreas." Simon said. Alvin looked confused.

"Oh…maybe that's not what it's called…uh…"

Simon's eyes filled with comprehension. He turned and looked at their father. "Dave…" Dave turned to him. "Diabetes?"

"That's it!" Alvin exclaimed, looking pleased. He turned and saw Dave glaring at him. "I mean…yeah, diafeetes."

"Diabetes, Alvin." Dave corrected. Simon and Theodore both looked down, trying to swallow the knowledge while trying to remember everything they'd heard of disease.

"Is he—" Theodore tried to ask but Dave cut across him.

"He's going to be fine! He's just going to need a controlled diet, regular exercise, he's going to need to monitor his blood sugar, give himself insulin, and…that's going to need everyone's participation and help." Dave explained.

"Oh come on. Guys, I'm fine. OK?" Alvin shrugged. "Yeah I'm gonna have to look like a heroin addict with all the needles going through my arms everyday and I'm going to have to bleed every now and then, but really, that's it. OK?"

"It's a lot more serious than that you idiot." Theodore said, with malice in his voice that surprised everyone in the room.

"Theodore…" Dave warned softly. He wasn't used to hearing Theodore speak offensively.

"I'm going to go get the girls." Theodore stood up and walked out without warning. They all looked after him, not knowing how to react. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Dave cleared his throat.

"Alvin you're running low on water, I'll go get you some more." Dave said before leaving the room.

Simon stood up and started pacing. He couldn't stay put, his brain was moving too quickly for his body to sit still. His brother had an incurable disease, potentially deadly, and Alvin being Alvin, wasn't taking it as seriously as everyone else believed it was.

"Simon." The bespectacled chipmunk stopped pacing and looked at his brother. "I'm uh…" Simon walked back over to the bed. Alvin was looking down, looking abashed. "I'm sorry man."

"For what?" Simon asked.

"For not being able to do anything to stop Brett." Alvin shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Alvin."

"I'm sorry." Alvin said again.

"Alvin, stop it." Simon said sternly. "That wasn't your fault."

"I'm just…"

"You feel guilty?" Simon said, his intuition coming to the surface. Alvin nodded slowly. "Well stop feeling guilty about something you couldn't control and start focusing on what you're going to do to manage your disease!" Alvin's eyes widened. "I mean…god Alvin! No one in their right mind would be this distanced from knowing that they're sick. Sure, you have a denial issue from time to time, but _this_…" Simon motioned toward Alvin's midsection. "…isn't going away! We need to take care of it."

A silence ensued for several long seconds. Simon stared intensely into Alvin's eyes. Alvin's gaze relaxed eventually, looking down at his hands.

"What are you going to do?" Alvin asked. Simon shook his head.

"About what?"

"About Brett." Alvin said simply.

The intelligent chipmunk rolled his eyes at his sometimes idiotic brother. He was avoiding the subject, running away from responsibility like he always did.

"I don't know…" Simon's voice trailed off. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. "I want to…"

Alvin waited, but his brother didn't continue. "What?"

Simon sighed. "I want to fight back." Alvin's eyes widened.

"That's very…un-Simon-like of you."

"I know."

"Well, you could always go join a martial arts school, or pick up steroids, get huge and kick his ass, or just try your own geeky wannabe kung fu, or…"

"Enough, I know, this is ridiculous OK? I just…" Simon sighed again, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "This is hurting Jeanette."

Alvin suddenly sat up straight, his eyes going wild. "He hurt Jeanette?!"

"Wha—no! God…no, if he did…" Simon trailed off, then realized something. "Wait, why did you react like that?"

Alvin lay back down. "Relax, Simon. She's my friend." Alvin's eyes contained a hint of humor. "She's all yours. I would never think of getting in your way, my soon-to-be-black-belt brother." Simon chuckled.

The door opened and Theodore and the Chipettes walked in. Eleanor and Jeanette squealed when they saw the oldest chipmunk awake and smiling at them. Ellie ran over and hugged him around the neck; Jeanette timidly approached the other side of the bed and put her hands over her mouth.

Alvin was laughing as he hugged Eleanor back. "Hello ladies. Miss me?"

Ellie let go of him. "Pff, you were only out for a few hours." She dramatically rolled her eyes. "Hardly the need for a panic!"

Alvin smiled, deciding to play along. "Hey, tell that to my brothers! They nearly peed when they saw me, they were so excited."

"Ha…ha." Simon said sarcastically.

"Dave is out getting the doctor, he wants a proper explanation to be done for the girls on your disease." Theodore said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wasn't smiling.

Alvin was about to ask his brother what was wrong with him until he realized something. The chipmunk looked around the room, silently counting in his head.

"Where's Brittany?" He asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Uh…just not here yet." Jeanette said softly. Eleanor looked at her phone.

"Oh she wrote me back!" She said. "I wrote to her in the waiting room." Eleanor clicked the "Read" button on her phone and read the text. She frowned suddenly and shook her head slightly. When she looked up and closed her phone her expression changed to something like a hard attempt to hide chagrin. "She says that she can't make it, but she's eager to see you up and about."

Alvin's face fell slightly. "Is she going to come around at some point?"

"I'm sure, yeah." Jeanette nodded with her sister's response.

There was a moment of silence, consisting of Alvin looking down at his hands, his expression downtrodden. The others were looking at each other with the same question in their eyes.

The door opened to reveal Dave carrying a big Styrofoam cup of water. Dave came over and handed it to eldest son.

"Here you go Alvin. He needs to stay hydrated, even with the IV in his arm." Dave told the others. "Well, the doctor isn't able to come right now so I'll give you guys a bit of information." Eleanor and Jeanette both sat on the bed on either side of Alvin. Simon leaned against the wall next to Theodore. "Alvin has type 1 diabetes."

Jeanette's hands came up to cup her mouth again. Eleanor's eyes widened and her hand grabbed a handful of the bed sheets, squeezing tightly.

"I'll give you a simple overview. Diabetes, in Alvin's case, is when the pancreas stops working and stops producing insulin as frequently as is needed, sometimes none at all. Now, insulin manages the amount of sugar in your blood and helps the process of food being broken down and the minerals and proteins and things dissolve into the body. Since Alvin can't make it anymore he'll have to inject himself, on a regular basis, with insulin that we'll keep at home. This means, every time he eats he'll need to give himself a shot. Also he will need to keep track of his blood sugar by monitoring himself with a glucose meter, which he will need to keep with himself. It's the reason he was drinking so much and needing to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. His blood sugar was too high and using ever bit of fluid in his body in order to keep his system on track."

Dave put a hand on Alvin's shoulder and looked at him, while still speaking to the others. "In the case of Alvin's lifestyle however, he will have to make some changes." Dave looked at them all. "Alcohol is too concentrated of a…I think the doctor just called it a sugar, for his body to accept anymore. An injection of insulin wouldn't be able to keep up with the amount of carbohydrates, chemicals, and sugar in alcohol. In other words, if Alvin were to drink a decent sized amount of alcohol he might not be able to survive." Dave looked at Alvin and stared intensely into his eyes. "And I'm not kidding."

Alvin's expression hadn't changed throughout the monologue and all he did now was looked back at his lap, his fingers intertwined.

"Dave, did they take a look at Alvin's A1c level?" Jeanette asked, calling nearly everyone's attention to her.

As Dave answered her question, Alvin felt a hand come across his. He looked up and saw Eleanor looking at him; she had tears in the corners of her eyes. Alvin was taken aback and sat up a little bit straighter.

"You OK?" Alvin mouthed to her. She blinked and, after a second hesitation, nodded. Alvin gave her a small smile in response; she smiled back and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry." She mouthed to him as she removed her hand, as if realizing the possibly uncomfortable gesture. His body reacted by trying to reach for her retreating hand, but missed and groped at open air. Eleanor looked back at Dave and tried to listen.

"…so Alvin's going to be here for another few days to be monitored and get trained in using the glucose monitor and giving himself injections." Dave finished his speech.

The door opened again and a woman in scrubs walked in. "I'm sorry Mr. Seville, but visiting hours are over in five minutes. Only one person is allowed to stay overnight."

"OK, thank you." Dave said as the nurse left. "Alright guys, I guess that's it. You can come back tomorrow after school. Simon, Theodore I'm expecting you two to be responsible overnight and take care of yourselves in the morning, OK?"

"No problem." Simon said, walking toward the door with Theodore. Jeanette stood up and they all began walking through the door one at a time. "We'll see you tomorrow Alvin."

"Bye." Jeanette said softly, walking out after Simon and a silent Theodore.

Eleanor stood up and looked at Alvin, giving him a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." Alvin nodded.

"See you." Alvin mumbled. Eleanor's smile weakened a bit.

"Alvin…" Eleanor began but looked back at Dave. Dave got the hint and walked outside after his sons. Eleanor turned back to Alvin's confused face. "Alvin…we're here to help you, you know?" Alvin's face relaxed, but he didn't smile. "I'm um…I'm sure that this is all quite a bit to take in, in one day. So if you ever need someone to help you out with…whatever, just give me a call. I mean, any of us…a call. OK?" Alvin nodded automatically, not showing any sign of true comprehension. Eleanor didn't know what to make of it, whether he believed her or not, so she turned her back on him and started walking out.

"Be sure that Brittany comes to visit me." She heard Alvin call. Her steps were hindered for a moment before she steadied herself. Brittany…

Theodore met her outside and she walked to him, his arms were already open for her to fall into. The expression on her face must have given him the hint.

"You OK?" He asked her. She tensed slightly, being reminded that Alvin had asked her the same thing a minute ago. She nodded and pulled away, looking up at his concerned face.

"Let's go home."

*****

Simon drove into the Miller's driveway and parked. Jeanette turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for driving me home." She said.

"Don't mention it." Simon said, shaking his head. _"I'd do anything for you."_ Simon thought to himself. _"Great, now I'm sounding like Edward Cullen."_

Jeanette turned and opened the door, but hesitated. Looking down at her hands she gave a deep sigh and quickly turned back and kissed Simon on the cheek. A burning sensation filled Simon's cheeks as his best friend got out of the car. He watched her stumble up the steps and go inside before pulling out of the driveway.

He didn't go home. The steering wheel turned almost on its own as the chipmunk's mind went blank. He drove through downtown. Neon lights reflected off the windshield and Simon's glasses. Several places were closing as he drove by them and many people were getting into their cars to go home.

A sigh escaped Simon's lips as he made a left turn at the next light, coming down a street he'd only been on a few times. He kept going, starting to concentrate on finding a way to his house, until one sign caught his eye.

Simon parked his car in the next parking space he saw and got out. He walked across the street toward the building and opened the door, smelling the air that had obviously been sprayed with air freshener probably a dozen times throughout the day. A man behind the counter smiled at him slightly.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked. Simon walked up to him, his blood pumping at the discovery of this place and what he was going to ask.

"How much for a month's worth of classes?"

"It's one-twenty a month." The man answered. Simon smiled.

"I can deal with that."

*****

**That's number three. Not as good, in my opinion, but oh well. This chapter was necessary. Please, please review. With only a couple on my last chapter I have to say again that your guys' reviews REALLY ****do motivate me to write more and write quicker. So please review, let me know what you think. Tell me where YOU think the story should go. I already have a pretty strong idea but I am welcome to more ideas. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Unfamiliar

**This is the first chapter I would actually consider to be rated T. You'll see. **

*****

Chapter 4: Unfamiliar

_**One Week Later…**_

Alvin sat at the dinner table, nervously drumming his fingers on his knees while involuntarily bouncing his heels on the ground.

"Simon!" Alvin called into the kitchen.

"Calm down, Alvin! Almost there!" Simon called back, drawing back the plunger from the syringe and drawing the insulin out of its bottle. _"Two eggs, thirty carbs. Two pieces of toast, thirty carbs, water…zero. Sixty carbs and his blood sugar was two-ten, making the unit amount…"_ Simon counted in his head and drew the proper amount of insulin into the syringe. Once done he put the insulin bottle back into its plastic bag and put it in the fridge.

Alvin looked up and saw Simon coming with the needle in his hand. That's all he could focus on, the freaking needle.

"Lift up your shirt sleeve." Simon ordered, and Alvin did so. "Do you wanna give this to yourself, or…" Alvin nodded and took the syringe delicately from Simon's hand. Simon opened the sanitized wipe and rubbed it against his brother's tricep. The red-clad chipmunk brought the needle up to his arm and looked away. His hand began to shake horribly and he lost his target several times. He kept looking back, trying to aim correctly, but every time he looked away to hide he lost it.

"Here, here, let me do it." Simon said, his voice becoming comforting and soft. He took back the needle, causing Alvin to sigh pitifully.

"This is pathetic. I can't even give myself a—ow! Holy fu—"

"Alvin!" Dave scolded from upstairs.

"Errg…sorry Dave!" Alvin called back and put his hand over his arm when Simon pulled the needle out.

"Hey, hey, don't do that. Let me put a Band-Aid on it, your hand might have something on it that could infect the wound." Simon spoke, already preparing a small, circular Band-Aid. The bespectacled chipmunk stuck it across Alvin's arm and stood back. "How was that one?"

Alvin shook his head. "No better."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it pretty soon. The pain will die down and the needles won't be so scary."

"I'm not scared of the needle, alright?" Alvin said aggressively. Simon looked back at him, disbelieving. "Whatever, I'm going." He stood up and grabbed his backpack before leaving the room.

"Hey!" Simon yelled after him. Alvin peeked his head back in and just barely caught a black pouch that Simon threw at him. "Your test kit." Alvin nodded and left. "You're welcome…"

*****

"Alvin! Hey!" Alvin turned his head and saw Natalie running toward him. "What the hell? You tell me you and I are gonna hook up later and you just disappear for a week?" She scolded him, putting her hands on her hips.

Alvin's eyelids relaxed flirtatiously. "Sorry babe, I was in the hospital." Her eyes went wide.

"What?! Alvin…what happened?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have a disease…it makes me feel all…lonely and…" He looked at her with significance. "Lonely…" Hadn't he already said that? Crap.

"Awww." Natalie responded, her eyes becoming sensual.

"Yeah so uh…how about I make up for my _rude_ behavior and pick you up after school?"

"Hmmm." She pretended to think about it. "I'd like that." She separated from him and starting walking away. "See you Alvie."

Alvin smiled to himself. That was easy.

*****

Alvin was walking through the hallways leading to his locker when he saw Brittany.

"Hey, Britt!" He called. She looked up indifferently.

"Hmm?" She said.

He lifted his hands up in a shrug. "Why didn't you visit me? I've been in the hospital for days and I didn't see you."

"Oh, sorry about that." Brittany looked down at her iphone. "Uh…I don't know, I just didn't make it. My sisters told me you'd be out soon so I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal."

His eyes narrowed. "You didn't care that I was in the hospital." It was a statement, not a question.

"Alvin, don't be stupid. You're my friend, ok? I was worried, yeah, but me being there wasn't going to make a difference. I'm not a cure, and from what I hear there isn't one for you."

Alvin's eyes widened and a wave of hostility washed over him. "You know what? You're a bitch." Brittany's head finally whipped away from her phone.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. If _you_ were in the hospital, you can bet your ass that I'd be there. Because I, unlike you, _care_ about my friends when they're hurting. So if you can't stop polishing your nails or texting for a half hour to come and visit someone who would like to see a friendly face, then you…are…a bitch." The boy turned on his heel and walked away. Much to his surprise, he didn't hear any retort from her.

Alvin walked to class, mulling over what just happened and wondering if there'd be any repercussions that he'd have to deal with later. Brittany had been so distant lately that it drove him nuts sometimes. He wasn't sure whether it was just him she was doing this to or if it was everyone. He shook his head. Whatever, he'd deal with it when the time came around.

Eleanor and Theodore were leaning against the wall next to Alvin's first class when he got there. She waved to him and took a few steps toward him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked. Theodore looked the other way, becoming entranced by the wall.

"I'm fine. You know it hasn't even been first period yet Ellie." He joked with her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm just checking. Seeing if everything is running smoothly." Eleanor told him, her smile drooping slightly.

"Yeah it's fine. I feel fine. Not thirsty, not ready to collapse, no nothing." The bell rang overhead. "So…I'll talk to you later?" She nodded and he walked into his class.

Theodore finally came alive and smirked at her. "That was making progress." He said sarcastically."

"Shut up." She began walking. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to show a little compassion for your brother right now."

"I'll start doing that when he does that for others. Or when he starts taking responsibility, whichever comes first." He told her, his voice becoming hard.

They walked in silence all the way to Ellie's first class. She turned to him at the door and smiled timidly.

"You'll be OK?" She asked. He smirked.

"Aren't I always?"

She giggled and hugged him around the waist. He hugged her back.

"See you later." She let go of him and walked inside. He watched her go, taking in her hair and her figure as she went. The door shut in his face and he was snapped out of his stare. Theodore felt sharp pang in his heart as he walked on.

*****

Alvin panted, sweat dripped down his face and body, his entire body relaxed after the rush. He heard giggling beneath him and looked down. Natalie was smiling and covering her eyes with her hands.

"Wow…that was…new." She said, also panting. "It's like you haven't done it in forever."

"Well, I was out of commission for a week, remember?" He laughed with her. He sat up on his knees and looked straight across the way.

"_Woah…that picture moves."_ The boy thought. He looked elsewhere, seeing Natalie's room and furniture. Everything was moving. _"What the heck?"_ Alvin felt something shaking, he looked down. There was nothing. He lifted up his hands to feel around the bed and saw that his hand could hardly move. _"Oh god."_ His heart beginning beating erratically and he tried to remember what the doctor had taught him.

"Um…wha…Natalie." She looked up at him, still smiling. "I'll be right back." Alvin got off the bed and grabbed his clothes, putting them on as quickly as his shaking hands could go. He stumbled out into the hallway and tried to remember where her kitchen was. He supported himself on the wall, his body going slow while his mind urged him to hurry. This felt awful, why didn't they warn him that low blood sugar felt like he was dying?

He crashed into the kitchen and took shaking step after shaking step toward the fridge. He opened it, willing his eyes to see straight and look for something liquid, something sugary. He thrust his hand inside and grabbed what looked like orange juice. Not caring about finding a glass he unscrewed the cap and gulped down the drink. It was orange juice. Thank god.

After several deep gulps, nearly downing half the carton, he pulled it away from his lips. Alvin leaned against the counter, breathing heavily and willing his body to relax. He was fine…he was going to be alright. Low blood sugar was what the doctors told him to look out for. It could kill him if it went too low, while high blood sugar just killed his body over time…basically. Alvin set the orange juice onto the counter and covered his face with his hands.

"Exercise." He said aloud. Excess exercise makes the blood sugar go down, and no doubt, Alvin just exercised excessively. The boy chucked at the thought. He was already feeling better. His vision was coming back, and his twitchy body was beginning to calm down. He grabbed the orange juice again and brought it to his lips to take one more sip.

"What're you doing?!" Natalie cried. Alvin nearly dropped the carton in surprise. "That's disgusting! Get a cup!" She pointed toward one of the cupboards.

He shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, I went low blood sugar. I just needed something to help it go up again." She looked at him like he was insane. "I'm diabetic Natalie." He explained to her, giving a nonchalant shrug. Her eyes went wide with horror.

"Oh my god." Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes closed. She looked like she was about to fall. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Natalie?" Alvin asked, mystified as to why she was reacting this way.

"You have an STD?" She shouted, looking hysterical. His eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"And you and I just…oh my god…am I going to…" Her hands covered her face again.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Natalie I don't—"

"Get out!" She yelled. "Get out before I call the cops!"

"What?"

"Get out!" She screeched.

"Woah, wait, Natalie I don't have a—"

"You don't have a condom?! Am I going to get pregnant?! Oh god!"

"Stop! You're not listening!"

"Get out Alvin! You've ruined my life!" She yelled pointing her finger toward the door. Tears were falling from her eyes. She was crazy…

"I…OK." Alvin sidled against the wall to get around her and quickly moved toward the door, opening it, and shutting it behind him. "Ugh…"

"_It's OK." _He thought. _"She'll find out soon that she doesn't have a freaking STD and she's not pregnant. Jeez, I had no idea that that girl was so stupid." _

He thrust his hands into his pockets and starting walking down the sidewalk. He wished he had brought his car.

*****

Theodore heard the front door open and looked up. When he saw who it was he looked back down at his homework.

"Hey." Alvin greeted.

"Where were you?" Theodore asked, almost parentally. Alvin was sort of surprised, it was the first time his brother had spoken to him since they came to the hospital.

"Natalie Grichum's."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Congratulations." Alvin took his shoes off and looked at his brother strangely.

"I didn't even tell you we had sex."

"You don't have to, that's all you ever do." Theodore shot at him, turning a page in his book.

"OK, what is with you, man?" Alvin demanded. Theodore glared at him.

"Meaning?"

"You've been treating me like I'm a criminal for days. What did I do? Did I insult you? I always do that Theo, we're brothers. We poke fun at each other all the time!"

"It's not something you did to _me_ alright?" Theodore said hostilely.

"Then…what?"

The green-clad chipmunk inhaled deeply. He couldn't believe he was actually going to say this. "Alvin." His brother's name almost burned in his throat. "I…can't beat you, at anything." Alvin's eyes became confused. "You call all the attention to yourself, everyone looks at you and your talent, your looks, your popularity, your sex drive, your whatever! They see _you_. They never look at me. Girls aren't attracted to me, they always go to you because you are 'the legend'. I've hardly had a girlfriend, Alvin. And that's because whenever they find out that I'm your brother they start having a crush on you."

Alvin's hands came to rest on the back of his head. "I've never _been_ with anyone. So when you come in and say that you've just been with another girl, it's very hard to feel happy for you when I've never had anything." Theodore finished by putting his hands up in a shrug that said "There you go."

A silence between the brothers stretched on for a long time. Alvin was lost for words and Theodore had said all of them. Admittedly he felt better. But still, he was convinced it wouldn't make a difference anyway. His brother couldn't do much to change his situation.

"I can help you." Alvin said. Theodore looked at him, surprised. "Seriously, I can. I mean, you're right Theo. I do call the attention…I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't think it would affect you like this. But I can help make it better, or make it right, or whatever. I mean, I know a lot of the girls in the school." Theodore rolled his eyes. "I can hook you up with one of them. Or several, whatever you want." His brother didn't respond. "Please Theodore…" Alvin walked toward him. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry." He paused. "Will you let me help you?"

Another silence ensued. Alvin felt every second tick by like a slap. He hated when his brothers were angry with him. His brother eventually looked at him.

"We'll see…how about that?" Theodore told him. Alvin smiled and nodded.

"OK. So, are we cool?"

Theodore smiled and nodded slightly. He stood up. "Yeah, we're alright Alvin."

Alvin put his hand out for a macho high-five. His brother rolled his eyes and knocked it away as he moved in and hugged him. Alvin was surprised but he hugged back, patting him three times on the back.

*****

**Chapter four. I liked writing this one. Please review. You guys motivate me, and all that. See you next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Our Night

**Finally a chapter dedicated to my favorite character. This is a Simon chapter, and I love it. Better in the second half.**

*****

Chapter 5: Our Night

Simon sat across from his favorite chipmunk in the downtown ice cream parlor. He dug his spoon into his rocky road and took the bite. They hadn't said anything for a few minutes. Not that it was awkward. Few things would make them feel genuinely awkward around each other, but still, he wanted to hear her voice.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked her. She looked up from her small vanilla bean cup and shrugged.

"Nothing. What about you?" Jeanette asked. He smiled.

"You."

Jeanette smiled and turned pink before turning her face downward and avoiding eye contact. She didn't say anything. Simon chuckled.

"Sorry. I figured that you wanted me to be honest, so…" He told her and she shook her head.

"I always want you to tell the truth. I'm just…" She looked up at him. "You're different."

Simon inched away slightly and his eyelids lifted higher. "What do you mean?"

"You've been more…confident lately. More direct. You say things that a shy person, like yourself, wouldn't normally say." She explained. He cocked his head.

"Is that bad?"

"I…" Jeanette's voice trailed off. Simon felt a something touch his hand and he looked down. Her fingers were grazing across the back of his. He felt blood rush to his cheeks. "I don't know…where it's coming from, and that makes me wonder." She looked at him with her beautiful, timid eyes. Simon took her hand in his and smiled gently at her, she returned the smile.

"You make me feel different." He told her. Her smile disappeared.

"Is that bad?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Not in the slightest."

They looked at each other for several, long moments. Simon's thumb rubbed softly across her knuckles and her blush deepened. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He leaned forward slightly, urging her to go ahead, but she never said whatever it was. Her smile disappeared and she shook her head. She felt embarrassed about not being able to speak her mind, whatever was on it.

Simon and Jeanette had been around each other for so long that they were able to read each other's faces and emotions as easily as the books they read. She wanted to say something but felt that she might be stepping over a boundary if she said it. His heart was nearly leaping out of his chest, beating so hard in exhilaration of having her hand in his, and curiosity of what was going on in her mind.

A few minutes ticked by and Simon resolved that she wasn't going to say anything. He looked down at their ice cream cups, both of them being near empty.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting late, and I don't want Mrs. Miller getting mad." Simon stood up and threw away the ice cream cups. Jeanette stood up too and followed him outside when he opened the door for her.

The silence between them returned as they walked to his car. He looked at her and saw that she was watching her feet walk. Simon put his hand out and touched hers again. An invitation. She turned her head toward him somewhat and took his hand, the corners of her mouth twitched into a small grin.

"Jenny?" He said. She looked at him, grinning fully this time. Nobody every called her that but him. Simon felt his hand being squeezed tightly. He smiled and gave her a look that she knew she'd be able to read.

"I'm alright." She mumbled, looking away again. Simon knew enough about her and enough about women in general to not believe an "I'm alright" statement right off the bat.

Simon opened the passenger door for her when they got to his car and she slipped in. He got in and they drove off toward the Miller house. Again, much to Simon's delight, Jeanette rested her hand on his as he drove.

When they pulled into the driveway she didn't get out immediately. She sat there, looking at him and looking away, looking at him and looking away again.

"Simon…" Jeanette said. He cocked his head, telling her he was listening. "Can we hang out again tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Of course we can. I'd love to." He said. She nodded and opened the door before stepping outside. He watched her go, taking one tentative step after another. She did not seem motivated to go anywhere. She stopped just before the steps leading up to the porch and looked up at the house. Her hands came together and started fidgeting.

Something was wrong and Simon found himself unable to leave. He turned off his car and got out. Jeanette turned her head toward him when she heard the car door. He jogged up to her and she walked toward him. Her arms were around him before he could get a word out. Her face was crushed into his chest and he felt her shaking as if she were crying. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jenny…" He said. "Jenny, what's wrong?" She shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to be here." Jeanette mumbled into his shirt. His arms became tighter around her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

She pulled away from him by a few inches and looked at him. Simon was relieved to not see any tears. He didn't know what he would do if she was crying. Probably anything to make it better.

"It's been hard, Simon." She said. "I feel alone here. Mrs. Miller has been gone so often that it doesn't feel like we have a parent most of the time. Eleanor has been polite and everything but she's so introverted lately that I can't do any girl stuff with her. I can't even have a conversation with her. Then Brittany…my god." Jeanette leaned her head back and sighed. "She's hardly home and when she is she's in her room sleeping or she's texting nonstop. I don't feel like I have a family anymore…we're not talking, we're not supporting each other. The closest we've come to really being together recently is when Alvin was in the hospital, and it's awful that it took one of our best friends to be sick for us to talk to each other." Her head was shaking. It's all she could do. She didn't know how she could deal with this situation while it lasted. It was written all over her face and Simon could see it all.

"What do you want me to do?" Simon asked, not knowing what else he could say. "Say anything and I'll do it for you." She looked up at him, giving him a feeling of absolute trust. A rumble of thunder boomed overhead, causing Jeanette to cling tighter to him.

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't care where. We can go to your house, we can go to another store if any of them are still open, we can just stay in your car and talk…" She was reaching, trying to find anything that would keep him near her.

"Shhh. It's alright…" He traced his fingers across her cheek. Her eyes closed at his touch, leaning into his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes opened to look at him and an expression of utter delight came across her face. She hugged him tightly, mumbling words into his shirt that he couldn't hear but could surmise were along the lines of "Thank you."

"Do you want to sleep over at my house?" He asked her.

"Can I?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm sure. But what about Mrs. Miller?"

"She's not home." Her smile faltered a bit. "And my sisters can call me if they wonder about me."

"Alright, let's go—"

"Simon!" A voice was heard calling him. The two of them looked toward the house and saw Brittany running toward them. "Simon!"

"Yes?" He responded easily.

"Question for you." Brittany said, pointing a finger at him. She looked at her sister briefly. "Hey Jeanette. OK…Simon, do you think I'm a bitch?"

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other. "Um…what?"

"Your _brother_…" Brittany nearly spat. "Told me I was a bitch at school today, and I wonder if that's the consensus among his family and maybe the other boys at school."

The blonde crossed her arms and awaited his answer.

"Umm…" Simon tried to think of a straight answer that wasn't a lie and wasn't too harsh. He had a hard time not making it so because of how Jeanette just described her sister and how Brittany had been avoided nearly everyone for days. "Brittany, I'm not one to call any girl a…you-know-what, but you have been quite rude to all of us." Brittany's eyes went wide. "You haven't talked to us, like we're not even your friends. You haven't been talking to your sisters at all and you didn't even go see Alvin when he was in the hospital. It's common courtesy to see someone when they're hurting or sick. So it makes sense if someone were to think you are a…you-know-what. But Brittany now is as good a time as any to make amends. We're still your friends, and we'd love to still hang out with you." Brittany looked away from him, down at the cement beneath her. "Alright?"

"Yeah…alright." She muttered and began to walk back up to the house. Simon and Jeanette watched her go. Jeanette placed her hand on his shoulder, telling him in her silent way that she was grateful. Brittany whirled around suddenly. "I'm sorry guys. I…I'll be better. I promise." She turned to the door and went inside.

Simon heard Jeanette giggle. He looked at her, questioningly.

"Sorry, it's just, that was a surprise." She explained, still shaking with laughter. Her smiled and put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to his car.

*****

Jeanette sat atop Simon's bed as he situated his make-shift sleeping pad on the floor. More thunder roared above them and she flinched at the sound. She needed to get him talking, it would make her calm.

"Simon, are you sure this is alright?" He looked at her. "Me staying here?" Simon smiled at her.

"What's the matter? Do you think I'm going to rape you in the middle of the night?" He asked in good humor.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and smiled timidly. "Yes, that's why I'm sitting here, just awaiting my torture." He chuckled. "I mean….what about Dave and your brothers?"

He looked up at her again. "Dave said it was fine. I mean, granted, he was half asleep when I asked him, but the response was there. And my brothers are downstairs; they didn't seem to have a problem." She nodded. Another clap of thunder erupted. She squealed quietly and was next to him in a second, clinging to him. "Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. The thunder isn't going to hurt you." He told her, rubbing her arm with his hand.

"I know…it doesn't mean I enjoy it." She was shaking. Simon put his forehead on hers and stared at her. She stared back, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I set out some of my old bed clothes in the bathroom. They should be small enough for you to be comfortable in." Simon told her. She smiled in a "Thank you" and stood up, walking to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jeanette returned his sweatpants and a baggy night shirt. Simon smiled at her from his place on the floor. She blushed.

"I haven't seen you in night clothes for a long time." He said. She tried to hide her face by turning it away.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" He sat up, putting his hand out for her to take. She tentatively walked toward him, knelt down, and took it.

"I don't look my best…" She explained quietly.

"You look amazing." She looked down and away from him, embarrassed. But he could still see the smile rising on her lips. She looked at him suddenly and moved toward him, placing a kiss just above his eyebrow.

Jeanette stood up and walked to Simon's bed, peeling back the blankets and lying underneath. The light went out as she flipped the switch on the lamp and silence followed. Neither of them moved in their beds, both of them thinking about their situation. Both of them, unbeknownst to the other, wishing there was an excuse to be closer than they were.

*****

Thunder exploded in Jeanette's ears, causing her to shoot up into a sitting position. Her eyes flew everywhere, trying to find something familiar, something of comfort, as her breathing became labored and panicked.

Simon's room…she was in Simon's room…right.

She turned toward where she knew his alarm clock was sitting. It had only been an hour since they'd gone to bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to calm down. Another eruption from above made her cower.

"S-Simon?" She whispered, too quietly for even her to here. She threw off the covers and crawled to the end of the bed, looking down at where he lay. He was on his back, glasses off, eyes closed, and quietly snoozing. She called his name again, but he didn't stir. Jeanette, not caring about friendly etiquette anymore, crawled out of his bed on all fours and moved toward him, going faster when she heard yet another thunder clap. When she reached him she placed a hand on his chest and shook him "Simon?"

Simon's eyes fluttered open and looked around. He saw Jeanette, blurry without his glasses, but able to see that she was frightened. Hearing a small thunder crackle he understood why. Without really thinking, he pulled back his covers. She slipped in next to him without hesitation. Her arm came around his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She was breathing heavily and her body was shaking. He comforted her as best he could, holding her and placing his lips atop her forehead. She squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you." He heard her say. He smiled into her hair.

"You're welcome."

The thunder continued throughout the night, but neither of them heard it.

*****

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Simon jolted awake, recognizing his phone's alarm. He had set it because he'd been too far away from his normal alarm clock. He reached around, trying to find it, but only found flesh. He opened his eyes, shocked. Jeanette lay there, her eyes opening slowly too.

He smiled down at her, remembering that she'd come down from his bed last night. He found his phone on her other side and grabbed it, pushing the End button. He looked down at her again, finding her rubbing her cerulean eyes. His hand, as if acting on its own, reached up and traced her jawbone. She looked at him, seeing his affectionate expression, and blushed.

"Sleep well?" He asked. She nodded. "Good." Simon felt a pressure on the back of his head, pulling him down to her. He realized it was her hand. Their foreheads came together, then their noses. Simon's hand continued to hold her face, feeling the warmth of her skin. The scent of her filled his nostrils, sending him into a dream. He couldn't do this anymore. He opened his eyes slightly and saw her doing the same. He moved down, closing the gap between them, and kissing her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back almost immediately. She clung to him, pulling him closer with her hand on his head, wrapping her other arm around him. He held her, caressed her tightly and sweetly. He could feel every curve of her body against his, making him kiss her harder, which she returned eagerly. Their lips moved like a synchronized dance, uniting them perfectly into each other.

Minutes passed before they finally broke apart, their foreheads still connected. Their breathing was labored. They looked at each other, both of their faces bright pink.

"You…have no idea…how long I've…wanted to do that." He told her, speaking on each quick breath. She smiled, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"Me too." She said. Her eyes opened as she traced her fingers across his face like he had done to her. Then suddenly a look of horror came across her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned he had done something wrong. He hands covered her mouth.

"I have morning breath!" She whispered almost apologetically. He chuckled.

"So? I probably do too." He smiled down at her. Seeing his genuine nonchalance with the topic she began to relax. He really didn't care. This, for whatever reason, made her feel a renewed gush of affection toward him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down, causing him to kiss her again. It was shorter this time, but the tender affection hadn't dropped an ounce.

They broke apart and Simon smiled at her. "Jenny?" He muttered.

"Mmm?" She responded dreamily, her fingers tracing his face again.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked. He only wished he could find some cooler, more masculine way to say it. Her hands found her mouth again and her eyes sparkled, which he recognized as her "This is adorable" face. Jeanette nodded fervently, making Simon chuckle. They kissed again, connecting their bodies as they did before, and breathed each other in, unable to get enough of the moment.

*****

**Sweeeet. OK, that's number five. Chapter six will be along shortly and it'll be about the other chipmunks. I need to give these guys a break. Please review! Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6: Speaking Up

**Alright, this chapter returns us to the center plot. **

**Just in case I haven't said so already, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette are eighteen in this story. Theodore and Eleanor are seventeen. I know the siblings were born all on the same day technically so the age differences don't really make sense but just go with it, for the plot's sake. **

Chapter 6: Speaking Up

Alvin walked into the kitchen several minutes before he needed to leave for school. No one was in there to greet him. He walked to the refrigerator, where he and his brothers left each other notes, and sure enough there was one from Simon.

_Left early._

_See you at school._

_Don't forget to inject. _

_-Simon_

The writing seemed to have been written quickly. Alvin smirked.

"Wonder if he got lucky." He said out loud and chuckled. "Right…what's for breakfast?" He looked around as if waiting for someone to answer him. "Alright…" Alvin turned to the fridge again and opened it. He didn't see anything that didn't require cooking, except milk. He grabbed the carton and set it on the counter. When he was turning to grab a cup he heard someone running down the stairs. The door opened and Theodore poked his head in.

"Hey, I'm heading out." Theodore spoke before disappearing again. Alvin opened his mouth to call out to him but he heard Theodore call back first. "Be sure to test your blood sugar!" Alvin heard the door open and close.

"Crap." He had almost forgotten to test. Alvin washed his hands and grabbed the black pouch with his glucose monitor in it. After putting the little doohickey in the thingamabob Alvin poked his finger with the provided needle to draw blood, and put the drop on the doohickey. The thingamabob beeped after five seconds and showed him a number. 198.

"Eh, not too bad." He said, grabbing the doodad and throwing it away. The normal glucose levels were from eighty to one-twenty. Anything above that was considered unhealthy. The higher the number, the unhealthier. Alvin turned back toward the milk carton, realizing that he'd have to give himself a shot if he wanted to have breakfast. He groaned. With both of his brothers already out he'd have to give it to himself. Unless…

"Dave!" Alvin called, walking out of the kitchen. "Dave?" He walked to his father's room and opened the door. The bed was empty and made. "Dave!" He continued to call. Alvin walked to the front door and opened it, looking out to the driveway to see if Dave's car was there. It wasn't. "Aww…come on!"

Alvin slammed the door shut as he went back inside and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge again and grabbed the little baggie with his insulin and syringe in it. He gingerly set it on the counter, not wanting to crack the insulin's glass bottle. He opened the baggie and grabbed the syringe, delicately maneuvering it in his fingers. Alvin took a deep breath and removed the cap from the tip, looking the needle full in the face…figuratively.

Several seconds ticked by of Alvin just staring at it, trying to imagine thrusting it into his arm. It was one thing to test his blood sugar with a needle, that needle was hidden inside the poker device. It was another thing entirely to see the needle and maneuver it. Unable to really swallow the thought he tried to think of how many units of insulin he needed to give to drink the milk.

"_Fifteen carbs per cub of milk. Fifteen carbs and my number was 198, becomes…uh…"_

Alvin's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate. But it was futile. Feeling the fear of injecting himself and trying to do math without paper was darn near impossible. Alvin shook his head. No…not today.

Alvin put the needle's cap back on and put it in the baggie. Grabbing the milk in his other hand he put both items into the fridge and walked out of the kitchen.

"_No breakfast…that's fine. There's always lunch. Simon can help me inject at school." _

*****

Alvin ended up being several minutes late to school, taking away his chance to see his brothers. When the lunch bell rang he walked into the cafeteria and looked toward their normal table. He saw the familiar blue of Simon and he walked over. It was only when he was a few feet away did he notice Jeanette sitting next to him. She was sitting so close to his brother that he hadn't seen her. He took note of her head resting on Simon's shoulder.

"Hey guys." He greeted as he sat across from them. Jeanette quickly lifted her head and blushed. Simon looked at her comfortingly and Alvin noticed his arm move slightly, as if he were grabbing hold of her hand. She looked at him with an almost secretive smile.

"Si, can you help me out?" Alvin asked him in a hinting tone. Simon looked at him and nodded.

"Have you tested?" Simon asked.

"I'm three-thirty-two."

"Alvin!" Simon exclaimed. Jeanette's eyes went wide at Alvin. "My god, did you give insulin this morning?"

"Of course I…uh…" Alvin remembered that morning. "Simon, come on, it's not like I'm four hundred or something."

"Alvin…" Simon stood up, unable to finish his sentence in his sudden frustration. "Where's your insulin, you need it now." Simon started sifting through Alvin's backpack. Before Alvin could tell him where to find it Simon was pulling it out. "What're you going to eat?"

"I dunno…pizza?" Alvin said almost ashamedly. It was weird how Simon sometimes had this affect on him.

"OK…" Simon had his calculation face on. One, two, three, and Simon was back, pulling back the plunger of the syringe to get the proper amount of insulin.

"Woah, woah, Simon wait. Not here, people will see."

"Forget it, OK? You need this." Simon grabbed his brothers sleeve and lifted it up. Alvin pulled away.

"Stop man!" Alvin's eyes went wide with terror. People at a nearby table looked over, hearing the ruckus. "You're going too fast, give me time to get ready." Alvin's eyes darted from left to right, seeing if anyone was watching.

"Alvin…now." Simon sat next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Simon!" The needle punctured his skin before he could push his brother away. Alvin's jaw tightened and his hand slapped onto the table, the bang echoed across the cafeteria. Groans that matched the pained look on his face wisped between his clenched teeth. The needle was pulled out, the insulin having been delivered, and Alvin rested his head on the table, feeling exhausted after the sudden exertion of energy in fear.

Simon recapped the syringe and put everything away into his brother's backpack. He looked up at Alvin, wondering if he should try to comfort him. Knowing his brother he probably didn't want to be touched right now. The bespectacled chipmunk sat next to his girlfriend again and took her hand. Her head returned to his shoulder.

"God…damn it, Simon." Alvin muttered as he grabbed his backpack and stood up. "Last time I ask you for that…" Alvin walked away to the other side of the room, trying to rotate his arms in small circles to get rid of the pain without giving away that he was hurt.

The red-clothed chipmunk walked until he saw Theodore and Ellie sitting at another table by themselves. Eleanor looked up when she saw him coming and smiled.

"Hey!" Ellie stood up and hugged him. Alvin, surprised, hugged her back as best he could in his awkward position. When she let go of him he turned toward his baby brother.

"I said I would help you, and I'm going to do that now." Alvin grabbed hold of Theodore's shoulders and hoisted him up. "Let's go." Alvin maneuvered them toward the food line.

Theodore looked back at Eleanor and mouthed "Sorry." She rolled her eyes and watched them go. They two chipmunks walked into the line and Alvin grabbed his pizza.

"OK Theo, so what kind of girl would you like?" Alvin asked as if he were offering a drink. Theodore looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Theo, I can't begin to help if I don't know what to look for."

The chubby chipmunk rolled his eyes and looked around. Naturally, his eyes met with Eleanor back at her table. She smiled at him and mouthed something illegible. He smiled, but didn't mouth back. He mulled it over in his head before turning back to his brother.

"Blonde." Theodore said aloud. Alvin smirked.

"That's normal." He said. "What else?"

Theodore looked away. _"Oh I don't know. Maybe she can have an obsession with the color green, puts her hair in pigtails from time to time, maybe he name starts with an E."_

"Nothing else really. I don't think I'm in a place to be picky." Theodore told his brother.

"Actually you are. There are plenty of girls at this school and there are many different varieties. You can be as picky as you want and you'll most likely find who you want." Alvin put his hand on his brother's shoulder and pushed him away from the food line after he paid for his pizza. "But if you're sure, then I think I know someone who can help you out."

"Alvin…you're not going to tell this girl that I'm looking for…anything…are you?"

"You mean that you want to sleep with her?" Alvin smirked at Theodore's ashamed face. "Theo, relax OK? Would I ever steer you wrong? I'm here to help. Besides, being honest in the dating game gets you to your expected destination quicker."

"Alvin, you can't…"

"I _can_ actually, and it's what would be better for you." Alvin stopped walking suddenly and Theodore froze next to him. "Kelly." Theodore looked to see a blonde girl, around their age, in a cheerleading uniform look up at them.

"Alvin! Hi! Oh my gosh…" Kelly stood up and hugged Alvin around the neck. "We haven't talked in forever, what kept you?"

Alvin ignored her. "This is my brother Theodore."

Kelly turned to the green-clothed chipmunk and smiled. "Hi! I've seen you around but we've never properly met—"

"There's something you and I need to discuss, Kel." Alvin cut across her, setting his pizza down on the table and turned to Theodore. "Theo, you don't need to be here for this."

"I…think I ought to…" Theodore tried to say.

"Really, Theodore, it might make you uncomfortable." Alvin came closer to his brother and whispered in his ear. "I promise, everything is going to be taken care of." He slapped his brother on the shoulder and turned away, sitting down with Kelly.

Theodore, feeling embarrassed and cut off, turned to walk about to Eleanor. He was scratching the back of his head when he got to her table and she looked at him questioningly.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Theodore shook his head.

"I think I made a mistake."

*****

Theodore was at his locker exchanging books for his classes. In the corner of his eye he saw the pictures he'd posted on the inside of the door. Several of them were of his brothers and the chipettes. One picture in particular was one of Eleanor, smiling at him from where he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Theodore smiled, he remembered that day. It was the day he came to terms with the fact that he had feelings for her.

"Theodore?" The boy heard his name being called from behind his locker door. He closed it, looking for the source and saw Kelly walking toward him. He immediately felt his heart sink.

"Hi…Kelly. Um, listen…" Theodore swallowed and felt a blush coming on. "Whatever my brother might have said to you, about me, about me wanting to—"

"I would love to do something with you later." Kelly spoke as if she were answering a question. Theodore's eyes went wide.

"Uh…uh, you…you what?" The boy stuttered, hardly believing what he was hearing. Kelly smiled warmly, comfortingly. Theodore felt his nerves begin to calm. "Wha…OK. Do you…want to go out to dinner?"

Kelly looked mildly surprised. "Sure. That's sounds fine."

"OK, I'll uh…" Theodore wondered how he was going to be able to get a hold of her later.

"Alvin gave me your number. I'll text you about timing. OK?" Kelly smiled at him and began to walk past him, her hand grazing across his shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Theodore turned to watch her go, hardly believing what had just happened. Did he have a date? The chipmunk felt a wave of accomplishment, at what he couldn't really say. He hadn't really done anything but he wasn't complaining.

He walked toward his next class, a new skip in his step, and flutter in his chest.

"Teddy?" He heard Eleanor call him. He turned and saw her staring at him. She grinned. "What's gotten into you?"

Crap. _"How is she going to react to this?" _Theodore wondered.

"I…" She cocked her head at him in a goofy manner. "I have a date." He smiled timidly. A second ticked by before Eleanor's eyes went wide in surprise.

"You what?" Eleanor shook her head like a horse getting rid of flies.

"A date…you know, two people…going to dinner…talking…" Theodore tried to jokingly explain while feeling a bit defensive. Eleanor didn't move for a few seconds.

"You never told me there was someone you wanted to date." She said, an infinitesimal amount of accusing in her tone. Theodore shrugged.

"There wasn't. It just sort of happened."

Eleanor crossed her arms and smiled suddenly. "Well…I'm happy for you." Theodore was taken aback. She giggled. "Really, that's great, Teddy." She came up and hugged him weakly. She broke away before he could hug her back. "I'll see you later. Class…you know." She turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Theodore stood there for a few seconds, trying to understand what had just happened.

"_She's happy for me?"_

*****

The bell rang overhead and Alvin was the first one in his class to leave the room. His legs moved rapidly through the hallways, carrying him toward the parking lot. He wasn't expecting to do anything at home; he simply didn't want to be at school anymore.

The parking lot was already filling with other students racing toward their cars. Great, it'd be a nightmare trying to leave. High school traffic jams were one of his few pet peeves. Oh well, he'd be able to sit in his car and listen to music anyway.

Alvin pulled his keys out his pocket and looped the key-ring around his finger, spinning it around and around. The sound of metal clanging together in his hand resounded over the noise of running footsteps coming up behind him. He felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder and he tensed.

"Can I talk to you?" Alvin heard Brittany's voice behind him. His body relaxed. Alvin turned and smirked down at her. He had figured she would come and talk to him at some point soon, after what had happened the day before.

"Sure." He answered easily. He was expecting her to blow up at him, for her to slap him and try to reprimand him for insulting her yesterday.

"I'm sorry…" Brittany's fingers came together and fidgeted, her face looking down and away from him. Alvin looked surprised.

"You're what?

"I'm…sorry for how I've been acting." She looked up slightly. "You were right, I was a bitch. But I'm going to try and be better." She finally looked at him, a glint of malice in her eye. "But that doesn't get you off the hook for calling me a bitch in public." She smiled suddenly and pointed toward his face. "You're going to get it." She told him playfully.

"Oh really?" He took a step closer to her. "What exactly am I gonna get?" His done became seductive. Her hand pushed against his chest.

"Not that." Her eyes became serious. "Never…that." Brittany's smiled began to dwindle. She took a few steps away from him and turned away, beginning to walk towards her car.

"Woah, wait a minute!" He called after her. She turned back. "Do I repulse you that much?" His tone was playful. She giggled but kept her serious eyes.

"I'd just rather not tempt fate."

"Umm…elaboration would be nice."

Brittany rolled her eyes and came toward him again. She put her hands on either side of his shoulders. Not in a flirtatious way, just an attempt to get his full attention.

"Alvin…you and I…wouldn't work out. OK?" Her voice was soft, but the words surprised Alvin by how much pain shot through his body after she said them.

"What?" Alvin shook his head, not comprehending. "Why? Brittany, you and I have always…I mean." He tried to organize his thoughts. His body was shaking all of a sudden. She had done something to him. Those words were never supposed to come out of her mouth. "Brittany we're…meant to be together."

Brittany's face became expressionless. Her hands fell off of his shoulders.

"I mean, yeah we haven't talk a whole lot lately. As in…maybe all through senior year, but we're…" His hands clutched the back of his head. "We're rivals…we're each other's counterpart. Everyone thinks…_I_ think…that we're supposed to end up together…in the end."

Brittany's eyes narrowed suddenly. "So that gives you full permission to sleep around with any girl you want to? As long as I come around in the end? You think I'm going to wait around for you Alvin? Have you ever thought there was a chance that _I_ didn't think that we were meant for each other?"

"Brittany…it's not like that! I mean…you've been with other guys! We're supposed to try other people out before we end up with our soul mate! That's how it works."

"Really? And what if you aren't my soul mate Alvin?"

"That's…" Alvin shut his eyes. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "That's not possible."

Brittany's eyes softened. She was finally seeing his side of it. He truly believed that they were meant to be together. Husband and wife. Have kids, buy a house, grow old. The whole shebang.

"All these times that you've come to me and asked if I wanted to go out…or wanted to have a 'night of fun'…what would you have done if I had said yes? Would you have just dropped me after the date and gone off to other girls? Would I have just become another notch in your belt?" Brittany asked in a tone that wasn't disarming or hostile. She was genuinely curious.

"I was trying…" Alvin's hand rubbed across his face, hiding his eyes for a moment. "I wanted to end this standoff between us. I wanted to start our life together. Alright?"

The chipette brought her hand up to her heart. This was the first time Alvin had ever told her how he felt about her. She wasn't even sure that he was capable of feeling this way about a girl.

"Alvin…" She didn't know what to say. She knew the result in the end. Regardless of where this conversation went it was going to end in the same way, because she knew what would happen between her and Alvin if they got together. "…I'm sorry."

He looked at her, into her azure eyes that he always admired. A look of hope flew across his face. She needed to tell him.

"We're not soul mates, Alvin." His expression disappeared. All signs of comprehension, of listening to her, disappeared. But she knew that he was hearing her. "I know what would happen, if we got together. You and I always fight. We've fought ever since elementary school. If we got together…yes, it would be good." Brittany smiled tightly. "We could date for months, maybe even a few years. But in the end, through all of the battling we'd be doing, all of the arguments, there would be one time, one fight, or one thing that one of us said that would make us fall apart. You and I already have a hard time apologizing and making up as it is. We…wouldn't make it." Her head was shaking, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

They didn't say anything. Neither of them knowing what else to do. Alvin couldn't move, he felt paralyzed, unable to understand what was happening, unable to analyze what he was feeling. He had never felt this emotion before.

"I'm sorry Alvin." Brittany spoke first, unable to stand the awkward silence and not know what else to do. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany quickly turned away and walked away from him, leaving the silent chipmunk alone.

Inside Alvin's head was a tempest of thoughts, feelings, ideas, and fantasies. Never in his life has he felt this much pain. He felt cold, his body feeling stiff and unresponsive. His chest felt empty. The familiar sensation of heartbeats was mute. His face tingled from something wet dripping down his face.

Minutes, which felt like hours, later Alvin took a step. He walked, feeling the ground as if it was a cloud. His legs were planks of wood, barely bending at the knee. His hand rested on the cars he passes, helping himself stay standing. His eyes were murky, hardly seeing the parking lot around him and barely becoming aware of his car when reached it.

His key miraculously found the keyhole and he got into his car. The door slammed shut and he mechanically put his seatbelt on. The key was thrust into the ignition and his hands fell onto the steering wheel. He didn't push the gas petal; he didn't put the car into reverse. He sat there, not knowing what he was supposed to be doing.

To Alvin's right he heard the car door open. His eyes closed, blinking more tears down his cheeks. A familiar floral scent entered his nose and his lips twitched. The door closed and whoever was next to him put their respective seatbelt on.

Almost as if Alvin had been waiting for them to get into the car, he abruptly came into action. He put the car into reverse and drifted out of the parking space. Having no cars in front of him to stop him, Alvin shot the car forward and out of the parking lot. He turned onto the main road, not speaking, not slowing down, and hardly looking for other cars on the road.

"Alvin…" Eleanor's voice came into his ears. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer her. His foot kept pushing on the gas petal, trying to escape from what had happened, hoping to outrun the pain that pushed on his body.

*****

**Chapter six. Dramatic ending. Sweet. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Let me know how you felt about A and B's conversation and what's going on elsewhere.**


	7. Chapter 7: Opinionated Truth

**Let's get the Alvinor rolling :) And yes, I know that the title is a dichotomy.**

*****

Chapter 7: Opinionated Truth

Trees flew by in a blur of green, buildings were nondescript, and other cars were simply obstacles in his way. The road became the highway, the highway became the freeway, and the car never seemed to slow. Alvin was stoic, never giving a clue of what he was feeling and never speaking. Eleanor clutched her seatbelt, trying to decide what would be the best course of action.

"Alvin." She spoke over the roar of the engine. "Alvin, talk to me."

The boy didn't answer her. Instead he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, bring the phone to his ear when he was finished.

"Alvin, that's illegal." She was aware that she sounded heckling, probably not the best thing to be doing when he was upset but she didn't want him to get pulled over.

Again he didn't answer her. Several seconds passed, Eleanor could hear ringing next to Alvin's ear. Eventually he pulled the phone away and put it back into his pocket. Alvin sighed lightly, a new spark coming into his eyes.

"Alvin…" Eleanor didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what would get him to talk to her. She began to wonder if he even knew she was in the car.

Alvin exited off the freeway and drove through a neighborhood she'd never been in before. The homes were…dirty, to say it kindly. They drove from street to street, seeming to be at random. She wanted to ask him where they were, where they were going, what he was thinking, but none of those questions would probably be answered.

Without warning, Alvin started to slow the car and eventually parked it in front of one of the houses. Eleanor looked around, being smart enough to identify where she was in case of an emergency.

"_House number 4677, street name Hubert."_

Alvin turned off the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition and resting his hands in his lap. Eleanor looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. He turned his head toward her by and inch.

"You can come in if you want to." His voice was gravelly, but not angry, harsh, or in any way uncomfortable for her to hear. Alvin unlocked his seatbelt and got out of the car. Eleanor followed suit, not wanting to lose sight of him.

"Where are we?" She asked, finally feeling that he'd answer her.

"Why did you come with me?"

"I…" She was turned around by the change of question. "You can be reckless when you're alone and unhappy. I wanted to keep you from doing anything stupid." Alvin looked at her, locking her eyes to his, trying to find her true intentions. Suddenly he turned away and began walking toward the house.

"Where are we?" She repeated, running up to him and walking along with him.

"A friend's house." He muttered. "He's not home, but it's fine. He knows that I stop by here every so often."

"What are we here for?"

He didn't answer immediately. The reached the front door and he opened it, not needing a key. "For some help." Alvin told her.

They walked inside, Eleanor closing the door behind them. The inside was musty; the furniture was placed hither and thither, overturned and dirty, making it look like there had just been a party.

Alvin turned on the light next to the front door and walked further into the house. He went through a doorway and she followed him, finding themselves in a kitchen, or what was supposed to be one.

"Are you sure no one's home?" She asked, beginning to get nervous.

"Duncan!" Alvin called, throwing his head back. There was no response. Alvin, feeling this answered her enough, turned back to where he was going.

He found the refrigerator in the corner of the room and opened it, bending his head down behind the door so Eleanor couldn't see him. She walked forward, wanting to see what he was looking for. He appeared again before she could reach him. He had a bottle in his hand.

"Alvin…" She said seriously. "You aren't supposed to drink anymore."

He ignored her and shut the fridge door with his foot. Alvin walked past her and sat at the tarnished dining table. She followed him, staying a foot away from him at all times. Her hands twitched, being in-between thoughts and actions. She wanted to take the beer from him, she wanted him to put it away, she wanted him to get back in the car and take them home.

Alvin grabbed the bottle's cap and popped it off. She saw his hand clench a few times to get rid of the pain from the cap's ridges. He paused looking at the bottle.

"I don't get why…some people can have what they want…" Alvin whispered, not knowing who he was actually addressing. "I thought I had her all figured out…" He almost seemed to be speaking randomly, trying to process the thoughts shooting through his head. "She just…doesn't want me." Alvin lifted the bottle and placed the neck against his cheek, feeling the chill of the glass.

"Alvin…"

"I don't get it, Eleanor…" He muttered. "We were…supposed to be together."

"There is someone better for you Alvin."

"I want _her._"

Eleanor felt her heart quiver in pain. Again…all he could think about was her sister, never even noticing that she was alive, right next to him. Her body shook with anger. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be silent and watch him whine about something that would never happen.

"You don't deserve her." She whispered. Alvin's body went stiff, his head whipping toward her.

"What?" His voice was almost a quiet yell.

"You have slept with practically half the school's female population. You go out, sleep with a girl, and leave her hanging at the end of the day. You have never taken someone's feelings seriously except your own and your brothers' from time to time. You have _never_ tried to have a stable relationship. You simply trust that people will stick by you no matter what you do. So if you think that Brittany would stick around and wait for you to get your act together, and actually try to have a romantic relationship with her, you cannot blame her for telling you no.

"She isn't your soul mate Alvin. You two are different people. She thinks of you like a brother. She tells me so all the time." Eleanor put her hands on the table and put her eyes at his level. "You know what else she says? That there are so many girls out there that would love to date you…but none of them would be able to handle you."

Alvin's eyes were starting to tear up again. His vision of Eleanor was becoming blurry. His grip on the bottle became hard, feeling like it could break the glass.

"Then why are you here?" He asked her. Her eyebrows raised slightly. "If I'm so awful, if I treat my friends so badly, then why are you here? Why bother checking up on me Eleanor? To tell me I'm crap? To be the third person today to humiliate me, cold me, or shoot me down?"

Before his eyes Eleanor grabbed the bottle from Alvin's grip and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall. Alcohol splattered everywhere, glass pattering across the floor. Alvin's eyes went wide, too surprised to even feel angry. Eleanor grabbed his chin and pulled it up so he was looking at her.

"I am here to tell you…that you're better than this."

There was a silence. Both of them staring at each other, trying to find each other's thoughts swimming behind their irises. The blue of Alvin's eyes became luminescent, glowing in the reflection of light through his tears.

"I don't…think…" Alvin tried to speak, trying to straighten his thoughts into a conceivable sentence. Eleanor cocked her head, listening intently. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" She asked him softly.

"I don't want to be…alone." He shook his head, knocking her hand away from his chin. "I wish this didn't sound so dramatic and stupid." He looked away from her.

"Say it…please." She urged him to continue.

Alvin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not happy anymore." Eleanor exhaled in an amazed sigh. "I haven't been happy for…a long time." The chipette began to smile and shake her head. This is what she was looking for, something to let her know that he wasn't the horn dog that everyone saw him as.

"I don't want to be who I am. I don't want people to look at me and expect something bad to happen." Alvin turned and looked at Ellie's smiling face. The corners of his mouth twitched. "I…"

Eleanor nodded, telling him she understood. She took hold of his hand and he gave a teary smile.

"I'm proud of you, Alvin."

*****

Theodore's phone danced in a circle where it lay on the coffee table. He looked down and saw it vibrating. He picked it up and clicked the Read button, his heart beating heavily in his chest. He sighed when he saw that it wasn't from Kelly, or from Eleanor. It was Brittany.

_Is Alvin home?_

Theodore's eyebrow rose. He texted her back that he wasn't and his phone buzzed a mere five seconds later.

_Do you mind if I come over?_

"Uhh…" Theodore said aloud. This was unexpected. He hadn't spoken to Brittany in weeks. He sent an affirmative message back.

_OK, see you soon._

Theodore stood up from the couch and pocketed his phone. He walked over to the front door and looked into the mirror that hung next to it, fixing his hair and anything else he could see possibly out of place. He normally tried to fix himself up whenever company came over. Not usually with close friends, but with Brittany was a bit unusual. She hadn't come and try to talk to him in so long that it hardly seemed like they were considered "close" friends.

He pulled out his phone again and looked to see if any new texts had come in that he hadn't felt. He'd been doing this for the last hour, checking and checking again to see if Kelly had decided to contact him. There was nothing new.

The doorbell rang and Theodore turned to the door. He opened it cautiously, finding himself getting nervous. Brittany stood there, her fingers intertwined, and a shy smile on her face. Theodore tried to remember if he'd ever seen her get shy.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"Hey there." He opened the door wider to let her in. She stepped inside and stopped in front of him. She hesitated for a second before hugging him around the neck. He hugged her back automatically. "What's goin' on? Are you OK?"

She pulled away from him and nodded, keeping the tentative smile on her face. She stepped past him and walked into the living room. Theodore shut the door and followed her. Brittany turned toward him and sighed, her hands finding her hips.

"I wanted to let you know that…I'm sorry about not being around." She told him. Her eyes connected with his, honest sorrow in her expression. Theodore's mouth opened to respond before he could find his voice.

"…Oh." He uttered. She looked down, feeling shy again. She began walking toward him.

"I mean, I know that you and I have never been the closest of the bunch. But…" She looked up at him again, standing only a few feet away from him. "I want you to know that I _do_ care about you, Teddy." He smiled at her and nodded.

"I know."

She smiled too, relieved. "Wow…I think I've covered just about everyone now."

His head cocked to the side. "Covered what?"

Brittany blushed lightly. "I wanted to apologize to everyone, about me being a…well, a bitch." Theodore laughed.

"And you came to me last? Oh, I see how it is."

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Oh yeah, that just tells you how much I care." They both laughed in unison, both of them feeling the release in any tension that remained in the room.

Theodore felt a vibration in his pocket and he jumped. "Oh!"

"What?" Brittany wondered, seeing his sudden response to something. The green-clad chipmunk looked at his phone and read the text that came in.

"Kelly finally texted me." Theodore's face lit up, his smile stretching across his face.

"Kelly who?"

"Uhh…" The boy suddenly felt embarrassed. "Well, I don't really know her last name. Alvin put us together." Brittany's expression drooped slightly.

"Is she around this tall?" Brittany put her hand up in the air. "Blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and dressed in a cheer uniform?"

"Yeah…you know her?"

She shook her head. "I know _of_ her. She's Kelly Walker."

"OK…" Theodore leaned forward slightly. "What have you heard about her?"

Brittany laughed suddenly. "She's an idiot, Teddy."

"W-what?"

"She doesn't have a single thought in her head that doesn't come from someone else. She will follow you, no matter what you want to do. Hence the reason why so many guys 'hang out' with her." Brittany gave him a significant look. Theodore put his hand up.

"Woah, woah, wait, are you thinking that I'm only going along on this date because I want to sleep with her?"

Brittany's expression became soft and sympathetic. "I don't know _why_ you're going on a date with her, Teddy. Just…" She sighed. "Be careful OK? Don't do anything that you might regret later. That's all I can say. Alright?"

Theodore looked at her for several seconds, mulling over what she said. She continued to look at him softly.

"You've never been this nice to me. I kind of like this new Brittany thing." He chuckled. She giggled and shook her head.

"I'm trying here, giving me a break!"

"OK…OK…" Theodore looked back down at his phone. He reread the text message and looked back up at her. "I'll be careful, I promise."

*****

**Chapter seven. This one is a bit shorter but it covers the points that it needs to. Pretty much establishing the foundations of these two friendships. I hope you enjoyed it. I did, especially the second half. Don't know why. Oh well, we'll find out. **


	8. Chapter 8: Animal

Chapter 8: Animal

"Good night sir!"

"Good night Simon, drive safely." Simon opened the glass door to the martial arts studio, feeling the immediate shock of cool air against his body. Sweat dripped freely from his face, landing on the ground or onto his black uniform. He walked across the street to his car, wiping the back of his hand against his forehead as he went and sighing from exhaustion. He hadn't been pushed to this physical extreme since freshman gym class.

Simon opened the driver's side door and got in, immediately reaching for his cell phone in the glove compartment. He opened it to see if there were any messages. There was one.

_Can you come over tonight?_

The boy smiled and texted back, speaking aloud what he wrote.

"Of course! I can be over in twenty minutes." He set the phone down in the seat next to him and put his keys into the ignition. The engine roared to life. Simon heard his phone chime next to him.

"That was fast…" He said as he opened his phone again.

_Great! I can't wait to see you : )_

Simon's smiled widened. He set the phone back down as he shifted the car into drive and headed down the road toward the Seville house.

*****

Alvin parked his car in the driveway and got out. His hands found his face, cradling it as if it were a newborn. He felt raw…new…vulnerable. His breath blowing through his hands didn't taste like his own. A sigh escaped from him. He liked this…it felt more peaceful than how he felt earlier. Of course, anything was better than that.

Alvin exposed his face to the air again and turned to the front door, beginning to walk forward. His thoughts drifted across what Eleanor had told him, how she had made him feel. He couldn't remember the last time he cried in front of a girl. Maybe never.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. She didn't seem to think less of him for doing so. He might as well not dwell on it.

Headlights came around the corner as Alvin reached the front porch. It was Simon's car. Alvin took a few steps back the way he came, toward where he knew Simon would park. It wasn't like his brother to stay out this late.

Simon's car engine cut off as soon as he parked. The sweaty chipmunk appeared and walked up to the front of the house, meeting Alvin in the yard. They looked at each other, taking it how the other looked, both of them noticing something different.

"Simon…" Alvin spoke in a croaky whisper.

"Alvin…" Simon responded with a smirk. Alvin lifted his chin.

"And where were you, little brother?" Alvin spoke parentally, already knowing where Simon was, simply by looking at the uniform. Simon cocked his head sideways in a "Are you kidding me?" kind of way.

"Where were _you_, my _older_ brother?" Simon asked, taking notice that Alvin wasn't in the house and still had his keys in his hand.

They both stayed silent, looking at each other, playfully daring each other to break first. Alvin clenched his fist, determined to stay firm. Simon simply stared, keeping his smirk in place.

"I was out with Eleanor!" Alvin blurted out. _Damn..._ He thought to himself. Simon's eyes went wide.

"Eleanor?!" Simon exclaimed. "Alvin, you didn't…" His brother put his hands up defensively and shook his head.

"No, no, no, not like that Si. Just…we hung out for a bit. OK?" Alvin shoved his hands in his pockets, looking slightly abashed. Then he remembered that Simon had yet to answer. "Well? What about _you_?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "I don't think I need to answer that." He walked past Alvin and up the porch steps.

"Woah! Wait a minute! I answered you!"

"No one forced you to." Simon called back playfully.

"Simon!" Alvin called after him, running forward. Simon chuckled, turning around to his brother.

"Alvin, I've been taking these classes for a couple weeks. OK? Can you just not go blabbing your mouth off to everyone about it?" Simon looked at his brother significantly, showing that he hoped for his brother's trust. Alvin smiled.

"I thought you'd eventually take up ka-ra-te." Alvin put his hands up in a pseudo-martial arts pose.

"Please, don't pronounce it like that." Simon turned around and opened the door. "I need a shower. Oh! That reminds me…" He turned back to his red-clad brother. "Can you cover me tonight?"

"With what?" Alvin's hands found his hips.

"Jeanette invited me over for the night. And…I don't think Dave would really let me go to spend the night with my girlfriend that not many people know about."

Alvin smirked. "I see…so you wanna have full availability to sleep with your girl?" All hints of humor drained from Simon's face. Neither of them moved for a few seconds before Simon lifted his hand and flicked his brother in between the eyes. "Ow! Hey!"

"We're not sleeping together Alvin. I'm not going to have sex with her one days into our relationship." Simon frowned, watching his brother rub where he got hit. Then it dawned on him. "Wait…where'd you hear the word 'availability'?"

"I heard Eleanor say it earlier. Why?"

He couldn't really say why, but Simon felt his mouth curve into an endearing smile. Simon shook his head, clearing his head.

"OK, so will you cover for me?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just don't hit me again, karate master." Alvin answered, finally removing his hand from the red spot on his face.

"Thank you."

Simon turned and ran up the stairs. He closed the door behind him and locked it, turning to his dresser to grab his night clothes and set them on his bed, finding and snatching a set of day clothes too. Simon untied his white belt from his waist and folded it, continuing the process of preparing for a shower.

*****

Jeanette lay on her bed, her hands resting on her stomach. She breathed in and out, in and out. She found herself counting her breaths, finding nothing else that could pass the time while waiting for Simon.

She rolled over, grabbing her pillow and situated it beneath her body. She sighed as she felt her body tingle. She remembered this feeling. It was very ripe in her mind. It was the same feeling she had everyday when she and Simon weren't dating. It was missing him.

Jeanette felt a blush come on as she realized how stupid she must sound. They'd been dating for only…a day? And she already sounded needy. What would it be like if they didn't see each other for a whole week?

Her heart seemed to drop an inch in her chest. That would be awful…

Jeanette's train of thought came to a halt when she heard a tapping on her window. She whirled around, a jubilant grin coming across her face. She got off her bed and ran over to the window. Her fingers wrestled with the latch, shaking horribly from excitement, and finally opened the room up to the night air. She stood back and saw the tall, lean body of her boyfriend slide through the window. Her arms wrapped around his middle before he could utter a greeting.

Simon chuckled as he hugged her back. "Sweetie, it's only been a few hours since school got out."

"I know…but…it's been too long." Jeanette spoke softly. Simon pulled away slightly and brought her face up to him, kissing her gently on her lips. She kissed him back, enjoying their reunion with the scent of him across her face. Their grips on each other tightened as the kiss deepened. Jeanette clung to him, opening her mouth against his and sighing quietly. Simon's fingertips dug deeper into her back, fighting to keep himself calm while lengthening their embrace.

When they broke away Simon traced his fingertips across her cheek, making her blush deeper.

"So…can you stay the night?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I brought a pair of day clothes too." He motioned toward the clothes that lay on the floor, dropped during their kiss.

"OK. I'll be right back, let me take a shower." Jeanette regrettably let go of him and walked out of her room, taking a small pile of clothes with her.

Simon shut the door behind her and sat on her bed. He quickly stood up again, realizing the possible invasion of her space. He realized that he forgot to bring makeshift bed things for himself.

Simon walked around the room, looking for things that Jeanette probably wouldn't mind if he used for his bed. He grabbed a couple blankets that were stacked next to her closet for the padding, and a third one for a pseudo-pillow. He lay everything down at the foot of her bed, organizing his sleeping pad how he wanted it, and finally lay on top.

He lay there for several minutes, waiting for Jeanette to come back. A breeze came across his exposed arms and made him shiver. He looked up, realizing that he left the window open when he came in. Simon stood back up and shut the window, sealing the room off from the fresh air.

He heard the shower turn off as he turned back to the stack of blankets and grabbed another one to use as a proper cover from the cold. He was down on his knees, laying the extra blanket across his sleeping pad when Jeanette's door opened. She walked in, dressed in her bathrobe and her hair let free. Simon stared at her, his mind going blank as his eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked, sounding almost hurt. Simon shook his head, trying to bring his mind back to his body. He had rarely seen Jeanette's hair down like this…

"I um…I'm making my bed." He told her. Jeanette gave him a small smile. She put her towel and dirty clothes in the hamper and moved to sit on her bed.

"You think I'm going to let you sleep on the floor?" She asked.

"Well…I'm not going to let _you_ sleep on the floor."

Jeanette's eyelids slid halfway closed. "Neither of us is going to be on the floor Simon."

"But then how are we…how…ohhh." Simon finally understood. He looked cautiously into his girlfriend's eyes. "Jenny…I'm not sure it's really the right time for us to…do _that_. I mean…it's only been…I mean, maybe sometime when we're both…I mean, I _hope_ one day…"

Jeanette shut her eyes and giggled. Her mouth was covered by her hands and she lay back on the bed, feeling blown away by what she had made Simon think. Unable to help himself, Simon started laughing too. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. Her hand found his and she took deep breaths before stopping her laughter. She sat back up and looked at him, the aftershock of a laughing fit still evident in her eyes.

"I'm not talking about having sex, Simon." Jeanette brought her hand to his face, lightly caressing him. Simon smiled, feeling a small wave of relief wash over him. "When that should happen…it'll be at the right time. When we're both ready. When we're both old enough and mature enough. Right?" Simon nodded readily. They smiled at each other.

"I'm glad that we're on the same page." Simon leaned in and kissed her lightly. He pulled away before she could really react. Her expression became sly. Her hand wrapped around the back of Simon's head and brought him close again. She kissed him, bringing her body closer to his and pushing against him. Simon found himself falling back onto the bed. She lay next to him, her hand coming to lie on his chest.

"You know, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be in this position." She told him when they broke away.

He chuckled. "What? Practically on top of me?"

"No." Jeanette giggled. "Being with you. Being allowed to kiss you. Being your girlfriend." Simon smiled up at her.

"You have full availability for all of those things." It was only a few seconds later that he realized he was using the same word he heard Alvin say earlier.

Simon adjusted them so that they were properly in place on the bed, both resting beneath the blankets. Jeanette rested her head against Simon's chest, breathing deeply.

"Good night Simon…" Jeanette whispered wearily.

"Good night Jenny." Simon whispered back and kissed her on the forehead.

Simon lay there, fighting his own exhaustion to keep his eyes open. His eyes remained on Jeanette's face, watching her relax in his arms. He gazed at her for several long minutes, observing the beauty of her drifting to sleep, before he was unable to fight his own body's needs any longer. He turned slightly, careful to not disturb her, and turned off the lamp next to the bed. He turned back, lightly placing his lips against Jeanette's hair and faded off into sleep.

*****

In the morning, Jeanette stood in front of her bathroom mirror, brushing her hair when Simon came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled.

"Shhh, everyone is still asleep." Simon whispered to her. He moved one of his arms to wrap around the front of her shoulders. Jeanette grazed her fingers across it.

"Your arms are more toned." She complimented. "Have you been working out?"

Simon chuckled. "Maybe. Here and there…" He let go of her and leaned against the wall, watching her get ready for the day.

"What've you been reading recently?" She asked. It was a normal question, one that they usually asked each other once a week.

"Recently, human anatomy."

"What brought that on?"

"I don't know…" Simon looked down, trying to hide any clues of hidden information.

Jeanette stopped brushing her hair, sensing the sudden change in the air. She turned toward him and looked at him quizzically.

"Simon?" She asked. He looked up tentatively. "What are you hiding?"

He couldn't help it. He smiled. "Right, I forgot that you can read me like a book." Jeanette wasn't fazed by the compliment. It wasn't like Simon to keep things from her. She just looked at him, her arms crossing in front of her.

"I…" Simon tried to begin. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to find his words. "I've been interested in pressure points."

"Pressure points?" Jeanette's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Yeah…" Simon looked everywhere but her. His hands came together, rubbing each other's palms out of awkwardness. A silence appeared between them. She knew that there was more that he was keeping from her and she waited for him to speak up.

"I…" Simon sighed. He finally looked at her and walked forward, getting close to her. "I don't want to keep things from you." Jeanette's eyes relaxed as her arms unfolded, understanding that he was about to tell her what was going on.

"I've been taking martial arts lessons for a couple weeks." The light behind Jeanette's eyes dimmed. This wasn't what she was expecting. "I…I couldn't stand seeing you so upset about what's going on with Brett and I. I wanted to learn how to take care of myself. You know…just in case." Simon carefully placed his hands on her arms. "And to protect you."

Jeanette's eyes never left his. She was calculating, trying to find the best question to ask first. Her gaze switched from his left eye, to right, and back to left, trying to find his thoughts through his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally whispered.

"I was worried that it would make you upset. I didn't want you to be more worried about me than you already were."

She didn't answer him. She looked down, away from his gaze.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. She looked up again and he saw a small smile spreading across her face.

"No." She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him intently. "Just tell me next time…OK?" He smiled at her, feeling the release of tension in his body. Simon nodded.

"I promise."

"Good." Jeanette lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt his lips push back and their arms snaked around each other, holding them together as they recovered from their slight predicament.

*****

Alvin and Eleanor sat together in the cafeteria during lunch period. They weren't talking. They simply sat there, looking down at their hands, sometimes looking up at each other. Eleanor had half a mind to extend her hand towards his, but she wasn't sure it was the best move to be making at such an early point in their newly refined friendship.

People walked by, looking at the two of them and taking note of their obvious closeness. Alvin didn't hear, or hardly notice them. He was comfortable. He didn't need to speak in order to be himself with Eleanor. Although, "himself" was a fragile term at the moment. He needed to find out what it was that he wanted to do to make himself happy.

Alvin turned to his backpack and pulled out his insulin, setting the baggie down on the table. He followed the becoming-normal process of counting how many units he needed, pulling the plunger back, and staring at the needle.

Eleanor watched him, noticing how Alvin wasn't as hesitant as he was in the beginning. He handled the syringe with a bit more confidence, albeit fearful at the core. He put the insulin bottle away, and put his hand out with the syringe in it.

"Can you give this to me?" He asked her. Eleanor was taken aback.

"Are you sure?" She had never done that before. She had never even held a medical needle in her hand.

Alvin nodded. "I trust you, and I…I still don't feel comfortable giving it to myself, you know?" Eleanor swallowed, reacting to thought of thrusting something into his arm, and reveling at what he said. He trusted her.

Eleanor stood up and walked around the table to sit next to him. She grabbed the sanitized wipe that lay on the table and opened it, wiping Alvin's arms with it.

"You know that people can see this?" She whispered to him. He smiled in a way that she would classify as sweetly.

"I don't care. If I'm going to have this for the rest of my life then people around me will eventually find out. And if they have a problem with it, then that's their problem." Alvin handed her the syringe, still giving her his tender smile.

"OK." Eleanor smiled back at him, feeling a little nervous. She inhaled deeply, getting closer to him with the needle in her hand. "Ready?"

"Mm-hm." He replied. Alvin looked away, shutting his eyes. Eleanor thought for a moment before she pushed the needle in that Alvin looked cute like that, almost like a child playing hide-and-seek. She pushed down on the plunger, delivering the insulin into his body. When she reached the end she pulled it out, reaching for sanitized wipe and holding it over the wound.

Alvin opened his eyes, fighting the urge to put his hand where the wipe was to add pressure. He let out the breath he'd been holding in and looked up. Several people were watching them, gaping at the needle and how close Eleanor was to him. Even the people who noticed he was looking back weren't looking away ashamedly.

"You got a problem?" Alvin projected his voice to be heard by every table around them. Several people jumped, almost looking offended that they'd been caught. One by one they turned away, gossiping with one another about what had just happened.

Eleanor looked around, a small blush coming across her face. Alvin turned towards her.

"Thank you." He uttered. She beamed, feeling proud of herself for what she had done.

"You're welcome." They looked at each other for a few moments, their faces staying a foot apart. And almost as if someone had cried "Fire!" they broke their gaze. Eleanor turned to look at her hands again and Alvin put away the rest of his supplies.

They sat there again in silence, both of them wrestling with their thoughts, wondering if they should be talking or if their silence was comfortable with the other.

Eleanor eventually turned to him. "You need to eat something. You just had insulin after all."

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" Alvin joked, starting to stand up.

"Oh, you know it." She joked back.

Alvin grabbed his bag, taking a few steps back from the table. He didn't walk away.

"Ellie…" She cocked her head, listening. "Do you wanna hang out later?"

"Mmmm…" Eleanor looked like she was considering it, comically stroking her chin. "No." Alvin's eyes went wide with surprise. "But if I _must_ then I guess I can honor you with my presence." She smiled at him.

Alvin smiled back. His answer was whispered back to her, almost soft enough for her to feel a caress on her ear.

"It would be an honor…" He walked away, leaving her to cradle her face in her hands. Her blush flared up again, making her feel like she was sitting next to a heater.

*****

The afternoon bell rang, releasing the high school's students free. Simon walked out of his class and down the hallway to the school's main entrance, where he and Jeanette were planned to meet.

Students ran past him to get to their cars before the traffic jams could start. Simon walked easily, enjoying the feeling of how his body moved. These classes he'd been taking had been making him stronger, more fluent. Even in the short while that he'd been going to them, and he admired at how he seemed to move smoother and with more confidence.

"Seville!" Simon's ghost of a smile disappeared. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around toward the voice he knew so well. Brett was lumbering toward him, looking like a gorilla with his muscular arms hanging out in front of him.

"Brett." Simon spoke.

"Yeah, those notes you gave me for Brave New World?" Brett spoke in a demeaning tone. He came up to be a foot away from Simon's unmoving face. "They didn't help me worth shit. I got a F on the test!"

"_An _F." Simon corrected, a smirk pulling at his mouth. Brett's eyes grew a crazed glint.

"What?"

"The proper way to say it is that you got _an_ F. As in, you got _an_ F because you're _an_ idiot." Simon explained, his hands creeping into his pockets. Brett's expression became one of incomprehension. Simon had never spoken back to him this way. "So sorry though, maybe you'll do better next time." Simon turned around and began walking. He wasn't stopped. He didn't hear anyone call after him. He didn't feel a hand grab him and pull him back, or a fist come colliding into the back of his head.

Surprised, but choosing to take it as a blessing, Simon kept walking toward his destination. Jeanette came into sight when he turned the corner to the entrance. She smiled and ran up to him. He hugged her to him, kissing her cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. Suddenly her smile disappeared, her eye twitched toward something behind Simon's back. Before he could turn to see what was happening, a look or fear came across Jeanette's face and a giant hand tore her away from him, throwing her back against the wall. She cried when she made contact, coughing when the air was knocked out of lungs. She fell to the floor on her knees, her hands following with her palms down. She was gasping for air. Simon felt himself whirl around and found himself staring into Brett's eyes.

"You don't talk to me like that you little—" Brett's voice tapered off into nothing. All sound was silenced. Everything around them seemed to disappear. There was nothing in the world except what he could see right in front of him. Brett no longer had a body; he was no longer a person. He was a target, and Simon could see every vulnerable part of it.

Simon's hand struck out and jabbed into Brett's throat, cutting off his sentence. Another strike to the gut, another to ear, and a kick to inside of the knee. Brett toppled, his knee meeting the ground, his eyes coming up to Simon's chest. Simon turned, bringing his leg up cocked back and struck across Brett's face. The gorilla-like man fell to the ground, his head turned away from the chipmunk.

Simon didn't stop. He bent down, grabbed Brett's collar and pinned him against the wall, He punched, punched, punched into his stomach, kidneys, bladder, and finally delivered a knee into the groin. Simon's grip relaxed, pulling Brett closer, before throwing him back against the wall again.

"You…" Simon whispered between his teeth. His voice became more like a growl than he'd ever heard before. "Will never…" He slapped Brett across the face. "Touch Jeanette....again." A fist flew into the giant's abdomen. Brett gave way, falling to the ground and not making a sound. His eyes were open, not looking at anything, almost like a dream. Simon looked down at him, seething with anger that he had never felt before.

Simon turned, finding Jeanette looking at him from her place on the ground. He swiftly moved toward her, getting down on his knees next to her. His hands were on her, scanning her arms, legs, and face for any kind of injury.

"Jenny…Jenny…" Simon's voice was becoming frightened, his breath becoming frantic. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jeanette simply looked at him, her eyes were wide in an emotion that he didn't have the patience to recognize. "Jenny?" He held her face in his hands. "Talk to me…are you hurt?"

Her head twitched sideways, then again, before coordinating itself into shaking from side to side. He helped her stand up, her legs seeming to have trouble situating themselves. Simon half supported her, half carried her toward the school entrance, where Simon's car waited for them. Neither of them looked back at Brett as they left the building.

*****

Jeanette didn't say anything as Simon drove them out of the parking lot. She didn't look at him, and from what Simon could tell…well, we actually couldn't tell what she was feeling. He was scared. Terrified, even. He didn't know if what he had done had scared her. He didn't know what was racing through her mind, and once again among the many times in his life that he'd wished so, he wished he were telepathic.

He didn't speak, too petrified to find out what would be said to him if he asked her a question. She wasn't one to yell or even insult someone. But before today he never thought he was capable to hurting someone like he just had either.

Simon's hands twitched on the steering wheel, feeling the aftershock of adrenaline in his body. Jeanette sat in her seat, stoic. The only sound was the car's engine, gently carrying them down the road.

"Stop the car." Jeanette finally spoke. Simon jumped slightly when he heard her. He looked toward her. Her face hadn't changed, but he decided that she had actually said what he thought she did.

Simon pulled over on a neighborhood street. A dark shade of green covered the car, a tree blocking the sun for them. Simon shut off the engine, pulling the keys out of the ignition. The silence that followed was agonizing. Neither of them moved. Simon began to wonder if Jeanette had actually told him to pull over.

As if in answer to his pondering he saw, in the corner of his eye, her hand reach over and unfasten her seatbelt. She moved, and Simon was worried that she was going to get out of the car and leave him there. But she didn't move away from him, she moved toward him. Jeanette grabbed the back of his head and pulled him toward her. She kissed him, her lips tight and frantic against his. Simon's eyes went wide. This was…unexpected.

Simon kissed back, trying to keep up with her rapid movements. Jeanette seemed to find their position uncomfortable because she suddenly lifted herself up moved her back toward him, sitting on his lap in his car seat. It was easier for her to run her fingers through his hair, caress his face, position her lips how she wanted. Her breathing was short and hot, and he marveled at how this behavior could suddenly come out of his normally timid girlfriend.

Simon's eyes shot open again when he felt her tongue roll across his lips. He opened his mouth, welcoming her in and enjoying his first French kiss in his life. His tongue battled with hers, tasting her mouth as he never had before.

They kissed each other for several minutes, finding new ways to explore each others mouths and faces that had never occurred to them before. When they broke apart, their foreheads were stuck together, their breathing radiating across the others face. Both of them were smiling blissfully.

"J…Jeanette." Simon whispered between hasty breaths. She kissed his face again, making a slow line from his chin to his cheek, to his forehead, to the other cheek, back to his chin, and up to his nose. Simon sighed, enjoying this new sensation of pleasure.

"How did you do that?" Her heavenly voice whispered into his ears.

"Do what?" He asked.

"How did…" She was having a hard time not bring up the blunt brutality. "You were so…good." Her blush became deeper than it already was. "You were…"

"Hot?" Simon joked, lightly chuckling. Jeanette brought her lips into her mouth, making a line with her mouth that curved into a smile. She nodded. Simon's eyes widened. "I was kidding…"

"I'm not…" Jeanette kissed him lightly again. "How did a handful of classes teach you to do all of that?"

"I told you…anatomy." She looked confused, causing Simon to chuckle and her cuteness. "I read about the parts of the body that would crumble under pain, then I apply that to what I learn in the classes, then I can practice in my room when no one's home."

Jeanette smiled. "With a hint of natural talent, I bet."

Simon smiled, bring his nose to hers. They didn't speak for a moment, simply enjoying their position and closeness. They kissed occasionally, breathing in each other's scent and feeling their skin.

"Can you come over tonight?" Jeanette whispered. Simon looked into her eyes. A glimmer of hope hovered behind her eyes. He smiled.

"Certainly."

*****

**Number eight. I know, this one was a bit violent again and a bit further into the description of the romantic stuff…but I enjoyed it. :)**

**Tell me what you thought! Please! Review! Tell me what you want to see happen! I'll see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Growing Up

Chapter 9: Growing Up

**Several days later…**

The clock on the bathroom counter ticked by. It was the only sound in the room except for Theodore's ragged breathing. His hands were on the buttons of his shirt, pointlessly checking to see if each one was done up correctly. He glanced up every few seconds to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Will you relax?" Brittany asked him from her seat on the edge of the bathtub. Theodore jumped slightly, almost forgetting that she was there.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

"And stop saying sorry!"

"Sor—" He said until he saw Brittany's glare. "Ugh…I'm just nervous! I haven't been on a date in…" He tried to think. "Well, I'm not sure I'd call my other dating experiences actual dates. They were more so interviews for the girl to find out more about Alvin." Theodore grimaced, remembering the girls who used to use him.

Brittany stood up and came behind him, looking in the mirror also. She brushed off the back of his shirt, smoothing out the material.

"That was then, this is now. OK?" She told him softly. She rested her chin on his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. Theodore looked back at her, seeing the gentle look in her eyes. He marveled at her, remembering how she used to be towards him.

"I know I've said this before Britt…" He turned his body toward her. "But I like the new you. I honestly can't remember the last time you were this nice to me." Brittany grinned widely, giggling.

"Thank you." She took a step back, sitting back down on the bathtub. "You look snazzy." She told him, giving him a onceover. He had dressed himself in a green button-up shirt with thin, diagonal white stripes and dark blue jeans.

"Thanks." He said smiling lightly. He grabbed the top button, which lay open, and cocked his head. "Do you think I should wear a tie?"

"For the last time, no." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"You want to look casually formal. Nice, but not over the top. You have it right there." She motioned toward his clothes.

"Alright…alright…" Theodore's voice drifted off to silence, continuing to look at his shirt, trying to find anything else possibly wrong with it.

The doorway was filled by Alvin, suddenly. His eyes were expectant and hopeful. He looked in on Theodore and smiled, about to say something, until he saw Brittany too. They looked at each other, the air immediately becoming awkward. They hadn't really spoken for a while. She gave him a tentative grin. Alvin hesitated before smirking warmly back.

"Yes Alvin?" Theodore asked, seeing his brother in the mirror.

"I…" Alvin turned back to him. "Just checking on you buddy." He placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous as hell."

Alvin smiled. "Don't worry. Kelly won't make it difficult, OK? She's not an awkward person, so it's hard to imagine that she'd be an awkward date." Theodore turned toward him, his expression blank. "You'll be alright. I promise." Alvin gave a final squeeze on his brother's shoulder before turning around and heading downstairs.

Theodore turned back to the mirror, his eyes occasionally sliding over to look at Brittany. Her expression was pensive and confused. Theodore chuckled.

"You might be different, but Alvin takes the cake in changes." The chipmunk pressed his collar into place for the fifteenth time and finally turned away from the mirror, leaning his back against the counter.

"I've noticed." Brittany looked up at him, smiling happily. She stood up and walked toward him, giving him another examination. "I think you look ready. I mean, you were fifteen minutes ago, but whatever." She joked, patting him.

Theodore looked down, feeling another wave of apprehension. He cleared his throat and set his hands on his hips.

"I'm uh…" He tried to find the right words. "I know I've said this already but…I'm nervous." Brittany nodded, her eyes becoming soft.

"I know. That's to be expected." She looked at him, grabbing his full attention with the sudden amount of intensity in her eyes. "But Teddy, you're a great guy, OK? And even if things go badly, which they won't! But, if they do you'll still have your friends and your brothers. This'll just be proof that Kelly isn't a good match for you. Right?"

Theodore couldn't help but lift the corners of his mouth. He felt an abrupt wave of affection for Brittany. He cocked his head to the side, considering.

"Is new Brittany the type that hugs openly?" He asked, stretching his arms out. Brittany rolled her eyes and walked into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thank you." He whispered. She nodded.

"You're going to do great, Teddy."

*****

An hour later Alvin was alone in the house, mixing batter inside of a large bowl. He had his hands on either side of it, slowly moving the bowl in circles to mix the raw food properly. It had been years since Alvin had actually tried to bake anything and he hoped it wouldn't end in disaster. The recipe he was following was from before he was born, making him wonder if she should have followed a more modern cookbook.

The doorbell rang, making Alvin look up. He pushed the off button on the mixer and cleared any gunk off his fingers with a towel nearby. He looked down at the batter, his tongue coming out of his mouth to moisten his lips. His finger went out to the bowl and scooped some of the batter out, immediately bringing the sweet fluff into his mouth.

Alvin walked out of the kitchen with a small grin on his face; the batter was better than he had expected. The chipmunk opened the door with his free hand and looked outside. Eleanor stood there, her hands joined together by intertwined fingers and a small smile on her face.

"Mmm!" Alvin grunted joyfully, his finger still being held in his mouth. He moved forward and gave her a one-armed hug. She giggled.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked inside. Alvin shut the door behind them, finally removing his finger and speaking.

"I'm baking something." He explained. Her eyes went wide.

"_You_? _You're _baking?" She responded.

Alvin chuckled. "Well yeah, it's for you." Ellie's face was taken aback.

"What?"

"Here, I'll show you." Alvin took her hand and guided her into the kitchen. He walked her right to the mixing bowl and pointed to it. "Chocolate chip cookies. Simple, cliché, but still the only thing I feel brave enough to bake." He smiled. Eleanor looked at him, a small blush rising on her cheeks. She looked at his expression, the smile that he was giving her. There was a difference in it, a change from how he used to smile. This one was more shy, nervous, or maybe just less overconfident.

"But why?"

"Why what?" Alvin looked confused.

"Why are you making me cookies?" Eleanor asked. Her heart fluttered, silently hoping for a particular response. Alvin looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm…appreciative." He said, trying to find the right words to use. "You've helped me alter a lot of my dire habits that caused people to think of me as a person with malnutrition and unhealthy mania."

Eleanor didn't say anything for a few seconds. "That sentence barely made sense."

Alvin laughed, the sound reverberating through the house. "Sorry, I'm just trying to use some of the words I've been hearing you say for the last few days."

Ellie smiled. "How I've been talking has been making you want to change how _you_ talk?"

"Well…yeah." Alvin smiled tentatively. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just looking at each other and waiting for the other to continue. Alvin looked away, back to the batter that he'd enjoyed so much. He stuck his finger back into the bowl and scooped out another sample.

"Alvin!" She cried. He jumped.

"What?"

"You're sticking your hands into the batter!"

Alvin sucked on his finger again, tasting the sugary sensation again. "…Uh-huh." He answered nonchalantly. Alvin's eyes shifted from left to right, trying to find the problem.

"But…" Eleanor tried to remember why she had been told not to do that when she was little. She couldn't come up with reason not to; mostly because she was finding it hard to not think of how cute Alvin looked while sucking his finger.

"Here, you try it." Alvin took his other index finger and dug it into the batter, taking another decently-sized chunk. He put it out for her to take. Eleanor looked at it and shrugged, figuring that it was alright, and took his finger into her mouth.

Alvin's eyes went wide. This was not what he had expected. Eleanor swirled her tongue around his finger, taking all of the cookie dough and tasting it. Abruptly she realized what she had done, she looked up at him, their eyes connecting in a mutual, awkward, yet tender and intimate understanding.

Alvin felt her tongue move again, the tip rolling across his finger. A feeling that he'd never felt before shivered through his body, coming from his feet and up along his back. In all of the experience he had had with the girls in high school he had never had something like this. He never had intimacy, he had fornication. He most certainly never had a girl suck on his finger…

Ellie removed her mouth, her hand coming up and holding his where it hovered. She swallowed, finally experiencing the cookie dough. They were both blushing, neither of them really knowing what to say. Eleanor held his hand against her cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. Alvin swallowed.

"That…was new." He croaked. Eleanor smiled warmly, feeling daring all of a sudden. She reached out toward the batter with her free hand and scooped up another morsel. Her finger hovered in front on the chipmunk's mouth, teasing him the same way he had done to her. He smirked timidly before opened his mouth and took her finger inside. Eleanor's mouth went agape slightly in shock. She immediately understood why Alvin had reacted the way he did. This was…sensual.

Alvin removed himself from her and looked down, his face seeming to radiate light from the intensity of his blush. They didn't say anything for a few seconds. Eleanor shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying desperately to find something they could talk about, to get back to the comfortable mode they had a few minutes ago.

"H-how's Theodore?" She asked. Alvin looked up suddenly, relieved to have the break in tension.

"Fine." Alvin muttered. "He uh…he left for his date a bit ago." Eleanor's expression turned down. She had forgotten that the date was tonight. "You OK?"

"Yeah…yeah." She whispered, seeming to be deep in thought. "I haven't talked to him in a while."

"I know."

Eleanor looked at him. "You know?"

Alvin nodded. "Theodore's mentioned it everyday for a while now. He's said that he doesn't know what's happened between you two and that he wants to be able to talk to you again."

Eleanor shook her head. "Nothing happened…" Her eyes went down to the counter, away from Alvin's gaze.

"_Something_ must have." Alvin said.

"Well…yes, something happened. I don't know…" Ellie brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed in small circles. "He told me he was going on a date with Kelly and I was just so surprised that I didn't really know what to say. I guess the idea of Theodore going out with someone without me knowing about it beforehand was sort of jarring. I mean, he'd my best friend. I think he still is…"

"He still wants to be." Alvin's voice was warm, comforting. Something not normally heard from anyone. Eleanor smiled.

"I still want him to be."

"Why don't you text him?" Alvin offered. He turned back to the bowl and turned on the mixer, continuing his baking process again.

Eleanor considered the idea. There was nothing wrong with it. She missed talking to the chubby little chipmunk. A small giggle shook through her throat at that thought.

Ellie took out her phone and went to the text screen. Her fingers danced across the numbers, typing out a simple, but kind message. She clicked the send button when she had finished and shut her phone. Her eyes went up to see Alvin's face flexing in concentration on the cookie dough. She smiled at him, finding yet another facial expression of his that she found adorable.

*****

Theodore felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His hand moved automatically to grab it and open it.

_Hi. :-) Sorry if I'm interrupting._

_How are you holding up?_

The boy blinked. Eleanor? Of all times she could have she was texting him now?

"Who is it?" Kelly asked from across the table. Theodore looked up, his eyes showing hints of his mind being elsewhere.

"Eleanor." He stated. Theodore shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Eleanor Miller?" Kelly asked, sounding interested. "The soccer player?"

"Yeah." Theodore nodded.

"Mmm." Kelly looked back down at her menu, her expression considering. "Did you guys used to go out?"

The boy blinked. "No…why?"

"Everyone wonders if you did, judging by how much you guys hung out. Then now that you're not seen together as much it looks like you guys broke up." Kelly explained.

Theodore exhaled sharply in a sort of half-hearted chuckle. "No. We never dated." He looked down at his menu. "Even though I've wanted to." Kelly looked up.

"What's stopping you?"

Theodore looked back, opening his mouth to begin the same rant that he felt like he'd told everyone in his life recently. He could never be with Eleanor as long as she was hook, line, and sinker in his brother. The brother that had always been more of a ladies man than he was. Theodore held himself back from saying this out loud, abruptly becoming aware that he was on a date with a girl that had most likely been one of Alvin's many escapades.

"Just circumstances. Nothing I can really help." Theodore smiled slightly, his eyes returning to the menu.

Kelly didn't look away from him. Instead, her hands folded the menu closed and set it down flat on the table. Theodore saw this in the corner of his eye and looked up again.

"You don't have to do this Theodore." Kelly whispered across to him. His brow furrowed.

"Do what?"

"Take me out to dinner. Talk to me like we're leading up to something that's only a possibility and not actually going to happen."

Theodore blinked. "I…I'm not sure I'm following you."

Kelly giggled. "I know what boys are like. I know what you're probably hoping for." Her chin rose slightly, her eyes remaining soft and courteous. "You don't have to beat around the bush. We can stand up right now, go to my place…and see what happens…" Theodore's eyes went wide. _Now_ he understood.

"I…uh…"

Kelly put her hand on top of his. "I don't mind Theodore. I've always found you attractive I wouldn't mind in the least. I would actually…really enjoy having you over."

"You…" Theodore sat there trying to put two and two together. He hadn't expected this conversation to come up tonight. He never thought he would be offered something like this. He'd always thought it'd be something taken slowly, carefully, considerably. "You're sure?"

Kelly smile widened as she leaned forward. "I'm more than sure."

Theodore looked into her eyes. He was waiting. For what, he couldn't say. Proof of a lie? For him to wake up and find that this was a dream? He swallowed and cleared his throat. His eyes flew from left to right, trying to find something that would help his heart stop fluttering two-hundred beats a minute.

"OK." Theodore's lips curved upward. "Let's go."

*****

Theodore's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Kelly lay against him, her face pressing into his arm. He had never had this happening to him. Sure, Eleanor and her sisters were cuddly on occasion and he used to sit with them with their head on his shoulder, but not like this. Not in a way that hinted in every way that something more was going to happen.

Kelly's fingers tightened on his arm, making his heart skip in his chest. He tried to breathe evenly, trying to focus on the street rather than what was in the car. He knew where to go since he had picked Kelly up at her house just a half-hour ago.

Theodore nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand graze his thigh. His hands were shaking on the wheel, his brain frantically trying to remember how to drive and to find the right way to her house.

He was relieved when he saw her driveway in his headlights. Kelly sat up then, her hands coming up to her hair and attempted to straighten some askew areas.

"W-what about your parents?" Theodore asked, his voice cracking.

"Gone." Kelly whispered sweetly.

The car parked in the driveway, the headlights switching off, and the engine dying. Theodore's numb fingers shook the keys out of the ignition. Kelly got out of the car and Theodore tried to move as quickly as he could to keep up with her.

After several attempts of pressing the seatbelt release button he finally was able to get out of the car. The closed the door behind him and locked it. He looked up and saw that Kelly was looking at him, a charming grin spread across her face. She nodded toward the house, indicating to go ahead.

They walked together up to the front door. Kelly reached out and took Theodore's hand. He accepted it and grabbed hers, finding the skin on skin contact to be comforting.

Kelly opened her purse when they reached the porch and grabbed her keys. She unlocked the front door and walked in, holding the entryway open for him. Theodore followed, his hands twitching to his pockets, to his hips, and back to pockets, struggling to find some sort of stance that seemed cool and aloof.

"Come on." Kelly whispered, taking his arm and guiding him down the hallway. They didn't say anything as they went. Theodore tried in vain to take in the details of the house. The pictures on the walls, the other doorways, and the wall color were all a blur.

Kelly stopped suddenly and let go of him. She opened the door that was painted a pale blue color and flipped the light switch. Theodore could see that it was her bedroom. Kelly walked inside and set her purse on a table against the wall. She then sat on her bed and began to take off her shoes. Theodore followed her, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with his hands continuing to twitch.

Kelly kicked away her unclasped shoes and looked up at him, her eyes showing a hint of seduction. He looked back, his current blush going even redder. She stood up and walked toward slowly, her hips swaying more freely.

"Theodore…" The boy swallowed. She approached him, getting so close to him that he could smell her perfume. It was something he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was floral…familiar. The boy's eyelids fluttered lightly. "Theodore, are you a virgin?" Her voice was softer than a feather dropping from the air. Theodore felt his body tense, anticipating the impact of the pain he would be feeling, the humiliation and ridicule. He looked at her with eyes that he was sure were more defensive than they had been all night.

"Yes." Theodore voice escaped him before he could control it. Kelly's face immediately changed to something completely different than he'd expected. It was understanding, compassionate.

"Don't worry." Her voice wisped across his ears. "We can go as slow…" She got closer to him. "Or as fast as you want to go." Theodore felt her lips touch his. He kissed her back, feeling the unfamiliar pressure that he'd only been able to imagine before this moment. She pushed against him, breathing through her nose and allowing him to smell her aroma again. The floral sensation came across him again, sending him into his memory. A memory that had no sound, no picture, and no feeling. All he had was a name.

Kelly pushed her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth automatically. He joined her, playing tonsil hockey with every one of his expectations erased from his mind. He couldn't think. All that was present was this, the kiss, and Her.

"_Eleanor_." Theodore's brain exploded with the sound of her name. His eyes tightened, his eyelids squeezing shut. Without warning his heart experienced the harshest stab of pain that he'd ever felt. "_Eleanor_."

Kelly broke away from him, her eyes moving down to his chest, her hands tracing across his shirt and finding his buttons. Theodore felt them being released, one by one. And every button unfastened was a level of virginity that he'd never be able to take back. No one had ever touched him this way, no one offered to; no one seemed to want to. He had no one he could call a girlfriend, no one he could say that he loved…except for Her.

Theodore's neck tingled with the feeling of Kelly's lips pressing against it. He moaned in exhilaration and agony. His head curved upward, enjoying the feeling and hating himself for doing so. Theodore blinked and he was shocked to feel tears trickling down his face.

His eyes burned, causing him to shut his eyes tightly again, trying hopelessly to shut himself away from where he was, away from Kelly and away from her house, away from his baser animal instincts and away from his stupid emotions.

His eyes shot open as he felt a hand trace across his pants and latch onto his belt buckle. Theodore acted before he could think. His hand shot down, grabbing Kelly's advancing fingers and pulling them away.

Everything stopped. No sound existed in the room. No breath was taken and no time seemed to exist. Or perhaps time had finally returned, because everything finally seemed to make sense again.

Theodore looked down, into Kelly's eyes through the tears that were brimming in his. Her expression was questioning, with a hint of shock.

"Theodore?" She whispered. "Did I go too fast?"

The chipmunk took several breaths before responding, finally able to feel everything that his mind and body were wanting him to feel. His thoughts became organized, his choices becoming strengthened with reason and proof.

"I can't do this." He said. His voice came out confidently. He knew what he wanted, and no one could tell him otherwise. No one could convince him that he was wrong.

"I…" Kelly hesitated, not understanding. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Theodore let go of her hands and took a step back. "I'm just…" He chuckled. He couldn't help it. He felt all the tension in his body being released. He had _finally_ realized what it was that he really wanted. "I know now that I don't want to lose my virginity like this. I want to be in a relationship. I want to be in love. And…" Theodore looked up at the ceiling, feeling the refreshing wave of truth come over him. "I'm already in love." He looked down and smiled at her. "I'm in love with Eleanor."

Kelly's face remained calm and blank. Her eyes showed that she was trying to understand all of this. Trying to comprehend the concept of keeping sexual tension inside while waiting and looking for the proper mate. Theodore cocked his head.

"Don't get me wrong, sex isn't a bad thing. Not for the right people. People are free to experiment. But me…" Theodore chuckled again. "I'm in love!" The chipmunk hugged Kelly to him briefly and let her go, turning around and leaving the way he came.

Theodore jogged as he went, throwing himself outside and back into his car. He buttoned his shirt back up and turned the car back on. He put the vehicle in reverse and sped off, back to where he knew his friends and family waited for him. Just as Brittany had told him.

*****

**Chapter nine. Sorry about not updating for a while. College is cumbersome. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I particularly liked writing the ending and Theodore's inner processing. I'll be back soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Relapse

**This chapter contains some unkind language. It is also the longest chapter written so far, but that's to be expected since it's also the most pivotal. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

*****

Chapter 10: Relapse

Inhaling the sterile air around him made Alvin feel like he was back in a hospital bed. Every wall was white except for the occasional picture of a calming piece of scenery. His leg bounced on the ball of his foot, unconsciously revealing his discomfort in being back in the doctor's office. Eleanor sat next to him, the side of her face pressed into his bicep. Her fingers glided across the exposed skin of his forearm.

The clock in Alvin's head ticked by agonizingly slow. He urged himself to stay calm, to believe that the doctor wasn't going to inject him with anything, give him an invasive examination, or whatever else he could fear. He brought his free arm up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Hey, hey, come on." Ellie consoled, able to tell that he was upset. "It's not going to go badly alright? This is just a follow-up to see how you're doing. They're seeing if you understand everything and are able to control your blood sugar at home."

"I know…" Alvin muttered. "It still doesn't help the fact that this is a doctor's office." She hugged his arm tighter.

"That's why I'm here right?"

He chuckled. "Yes." He set his nose on top of her hair. "If I were here alone I think I'd go insane."

Eleanor raised her head and looked at him. "Why didn't you ask one of your brothers, or Dave, to come with you?" She was genuinely curious. She had been surprised when Alvin had asked her to come with him yesterday. She didn't think he would want anyone to see him deal with his medical situation with a doctor. He usually kept his diabetes quiet or took his glucose monitor out of sight when he used it.

"I don't need their help." Alvin answered a bit defensively. Eleanor's eyebrows lowered, not believing him. He sighed. "Alright…it's because…" He hesitated but she waited patiently. "I feel safe around you. And I know I wouldn't be OK with having my brothers or my father here because I'd step back into trying to be macho and nonchalant." There was another word he had learned from her.

Eleanor smiled at him. "And you don't need to be macho with me, huh?"

Alvin smiled back. "You don't seem to mind how I've been acting lately." Eleanor hid her face into his arm again and shook her head.

"Your 'macho' side, as you call it, was starting to wear on me." She responded. Alvin chuckled.

The door opened then and a man in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck stepped in. He shut the folder he was looking at and his eyes met with Alvin's.

"Hi there, Alvin." The doctor extended his hand out and Alvin shook it. "I'm Dr. Tucker. And who's this?" He asked while extending his hand toward Eleanor, who had sat up straight.

"I'm Eleanor, sir. I'm a friend of Alvin's." She answered.

"My _best_ friend." Alvin corrected. Eleanor looked at him. He had never called her that before. She felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Ah, well welcome." Dr. Tucker sat down on the rotating stool in the room and opened up the folder again. "Alright Alvin, how are you feeling? You taking care of your injections alright?"

Alvin nodded. "Yes."

"Good, and how have your glucose numbers been looking?"

"Fine." Alvin answered tensely. Eleanor looked at him, at his body language and how he was holding his jaw. He was defensive, preparing to be scolded for possibly doing something wrong in taking care of himself. Her eyes narrowed.

"He'd been averaging around one-eighty. But in the mornings he's been waking up a bit high. Mid two-hundreds, give or take a few instances. Then in the evening he's able to drop down to a normal one-thirty or so." Eleanor spoke confidently. Dr. Tucker nodded and wrote this down. Alvin looked at her, his eyes growing wide.

"Is that about right Alvin?" Dr. Tucker asked, not looking up.

"I…yeah. Ellie's around me practically every day. She would know as well as I would." Alvin smiled at her. He didn't know she had been that attentive to his numbers. He reached out and took her hand. She blushed again.

"Alright Alvin, could you come sit up here for me?" The doctor motioned toward the table, finally setting down the folder. Alvin reluctantly stood up, letting go of the chipette's hand to sit elsewhere. "I'm going to need a blood sample to measure your A1C level, cholesterol, and the like."

Alvin swallowed. "I…" He looked at Eleanor. She gave him a sweet, reassuring smile. He sighed. "Great." Dr. Tucker turned toward him with a tourniquet and began tying above Alvin's elbow.

*****

"Will you stop picking at it?" Eleanor tore Alvin's fingers away from the gauze on his inner elbow.

"It itches." He complained. She rolled her eyes.

"You can take it off in an hour, he said." Eleanor guided him toward the receptionist's desk to finish the appointment paperwork. Alvin groaned and started to fill out the general papers. One of the unfortunate parts of being eighteen, he had discovered, is that he had to fill out all his paperwork, instead of leaving it to Dave. Insert name here, date of birth, prescriptions, other doctors, family members, blah, blah, blah. Alvin barely had the patience to stick around to make his next follow-up appointment and was practically pulling Eleanor away from the desk by the time it was finished. Alvin opened the door back into the waiting room so they could leave.

"Thank god that's over." Alvin stretched his arms out as if he had just woken up. "Now we can go have some fun." Eleanor rolled her eyes again but smiled as she hugged his arm.

"Alvin?!" A voice shrieked from the other side of the waiting room. Alvin stopped short. He knew that voice. Oh jeez, not that voice…

Alvin turned his head slowly, hating what he already knew he'd see. Natalie was walking toward him, her eyes berserk, her hair disheveled. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Uh…hi." Alvin put his hand up in a cheesy wave. His lips pulled back in a tight smile.

"Hi?" Natalie half scoffed, half cried. "That's all I get?"

"What…do you mean?" Alvin asked, trying to get her to not talk about something stupid in front of Eleanor and all the other people watching them in the waiting room. Natalie's eyes went wider than he thought was possible.

"What do I mean?!" Alvin winced at the octave. He felt Ellie flinch too. "Oh I don't know…how about the fact that I'm the mother of your _child_ Alvin?!"

Alvin's breath caught in his throat. His vision shook into a blurry nothing. Child? Did she say child? Alvin felt the pressure of Eleanor's body leave his arm. Her face was upturned toward him and he could feel the question in her eyes digging into his face.

"Did you…actually take the test?" Alvin whispered, trying his hardest to find his voice along with the correct words. Natalie's eyes narrowed into a malevolent glare. Her arms folded in front of her chest.

"That's what I'm here to do. Along with an STD test. _Also_ because of you."

Alvin shook his head to clear it. "Wait, you don't actually know if you're pregnant?" Alvin felt his expression turn frustrated. She sent him into panic for nothing?

"I _am_ pregnant you asshole!" Natalie screamed.

"Hey! Will you please keep it down? You're in a waiting room. And watch your language!" A woman behind the receptionist's desk called to them. Alvin looked at her apologetically. Natalie didn't seem to hear her.

The girl took several steps toward him, making it so only he and Eleanor could hear. "I'm _late_ Alvin. OK? I haven't…" Natalie's eyes shot from left to right, trying to avoid saying the obvious.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Alvin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But uh, there's one problem Natalie…it hasn't even been three weeks. How the heck can you be sure of any of this?"

"I _am_ sure. And I'll prove it. Just wait Alvin. I'll prove to you that you have a child coming and your infected me with your…your diabetes!"

"Natalie…" Alvin's blood was boiling.

"Natalie Grichum?" A woman in a set of scrubs called her name from the door Alvin and Eleanor had just come through.

"Coming!" Natalie answered sweetly, flipping her hair. She turned to glare at Alvin again and whispered, "What is it exactly? Some type of exotic STD? I'll be sure to tell the doctor that. Then I'll bring you to court." Natalie smiled at him and walked away, disappearing behind the door.

Alvin's hands clenched and unclenched around the invisible air. He seethed in short, heated breaths. The small pressure of Ellie's hand on his back turned him around. She looked at him, a worrisome expression on her face.

"She's an idiot." Ellie whispered. Alvin was taken aback. His eyes went wide, watching her face for a hint of a fallacy. She smiled timidly. "I'm sorry, but anyone who acts like that without any proof or reason deserves to get slapped. Speaking of which..." Eleanor's face turned to something more evil than he'd ever seem from her. She began walking past him, her hands turning into fists, and headed toward the door Natalie had just gone through.

"Woah, woah, woah there…" Alvin chuckled, catching Ellie before she could get away. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back. She giggled and rested her hands on his arms. "She'll find out what's what. No need to punch her face in…yet." Eleanor turned toward him, her hands resting on his chest. They looked at each other, both of them realizing just how close they were. A second later they remembered that they were in public, in the middle of a crowded waiting room. They took half a step away from each other, their arms coming back to their sides.

"But Alvin, what if she's right?" Eleanor asked after moment's pause. Alvin looked confused.

"Eleanor you know that diabetes isn't an STD, let alone contractible by another person." Alvin said. She shook her head.

"About the child."

Alvin looked up at the ceiling, understanding her. "I…don't know." They stood in silence for a few seconds, the both of them not knowing what to say. Alvin shook his head, trying to be practical. "The chance is minimal." Yet another word he'd learned from Eleanor. "I used protection. And those work, like, what? Ninety-nine percent of the time?" Alvin looked at her, his eyes still showing signs of fretting. Eleanor walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you want to wait here and find out?" She asked. Alvin smirked kindly.

"You know too well." Eleanor smiled back at him and they found an open area with two seats. They sat in silence, waiting for the door to open again to hear the screaming Natalie shout words of elation or of fury. Ellie slipped her fingers between Alvin's and leaned against him. He rested his head on hers, taking deep inhales of her floral fragrance.

*****

"Ms. Grichum, for the last time, diabetes is not a sexually transmitted disease." A Latina doctor was telling Natalie as she was being pushed through the door. Natalie opened her mouth to protest. "We scanned your blood twice, as you asked, there is no disease. We gave you a pregnancy test, also twice, and we are quite confident that you are _not_ pregnant." Natalie's face turned toward the floor. "Now, we'll see you next time." The doctor turned and shut the door behind her.

Natalie turned her back to the door, her fingers coming up to wipe her face. Alvin could barely see tears clinging to her skin. If these were from sadness or happiness, he couldn't say. He stood up and walked toward her before she could leave. She looked up and her face immediately turned smug.

"Oh, so now you're worried about me huh? Now that I'm no longer pregnant? Now you want to have another go?" Her voice came out like poison.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Natalie you were never pregnant. They didn't make you _un-_pregnant."

"Shut up." Natalie stabbed Alvin in the chest with her finger. "Shut _up_ you pervert. You and I…will _never_ happen again. No matter what you say to me." Eleanor joined them then and Natalie looked at her, her eyes going crazy again. "And there is no way you can talk me into the threesome with _her_!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Eleanor nearly spat at her. Natalie looked like she had been slapped. "Alvin stayed here to make sure you were OK. He cared enough to find out if you were actually pregnant with his child. All you care about is yelling at him and making him feel bad about _something_."

Natalie turned back to Alvin. "Aww, a changed man, are you Alvie?" Alvin didn't respond, his expression staying locked in place. "Don't make me laugh you asshole. You're nothing but a little—" A hand flew out before Alvin's eyes had time to process that it was there. Natalie fell to the floor, her hand clutching at her already reddening cheek. Alvin turned to Eleanor, seeing the girl's hand flexing in response to the impact of skin on skin.

"You don't know anything about him." Eleanor whispered, her voice dripping with malice. Natalie crawled away slightly before standing back up and briskly walking past them and out of the building. "Hey! I'm not finished with you!" Eleanor ran after her, Alvin right at her heels, trying to grab her to pull her back. "Come back here and listen to me you whore!"

Natalie whirled around so fast it was as if she'd always been facing them. "_I'm_ the whore? How about you look at the one behind you? How about that horn-dog of a boy who will do anything that moves?" Eleanor walked forward again and Alvin pulled her back, his arm wrapped around the front of her shoulders. "And who are _you_? Another hopeful? Don't worry, you're probably the only thing that he won't screw. He hates fat girls, after all." Eleanor stopped struggling, her face suddenly looking close to tears. Her body went slack, and Alvin's arm came off of her in an instant. He came around her and thrust his finger in Natalie's face.

"Get out of here." His voice was rough with rage. "Now."

Natalie laughed. "Who do you think you are Alvin? You trying to say you're different? That you think sex is wrong? That you regret everything you've done? Go screw yourself!" Her hand beat away the finger in her face. "You're not fooling anyone. By next week you'll be back on your high horse coming around to get any girl you can into bed. Well, except for her." She motioned toward the frozen Eleanor. "Go ahead; pretend that you're no longer who you are. But we both know that you liked having everyone at your beck and call, always having another girl you could get for 'help'. In the meantime, stay away from me." Natalie turned on her heel walked away, her posture straight with pride, obviously feeling victorious. Alvin watched her go, his body unable to move in the amount of anger and shock he was feeling.

There was a silence that shook the two chipmunks more thoroughly than they could have anticipated. Like a black hole in the middle of space where there used to your own personal utopia. Eleanor looked at the back of Alvin's head, wishing...practically begging for the ability to read his thoughts.

*****

The sun had set, sending the world into a vision of what was happening inside of the red-clothed chipmunk. The cold, shaded atmosphere of a concrete city that contained the hollow echo of everything that had ever happened in it. The whispers of crying, lies, sin, and anger cut the inside of his brain. His past fired back at him in vivid flashbacks. Hated memories that were so sweet…so missed…so cherished and pitied.

They were parked next to the park near her house. They had decided to retreat here because it had always been the chipmunks and chipettes place of happy memories, where they used to play when they were little and everything seemed so easy. Alvin had believed that coming back here would help them break the silence, help them talk this issue out. But nothing had changed. The two chipmunks had remained as stoic as they had been at the doctor's office.

Alvin's eyes closed, trying once again to shut him away from the world. It didn't work. If anything it made it worse. The darkness behind his eyelids became a movie screen showing everything he had left behind when he decided to try and change.

"I don't regret it." Alvin spoke for the first time in hours. Eleanor jumped, not expected the sound. She turned toward him, her face was open, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Regret what?" She whispered.

"Changing." He answered. "I was sick of what I was doing. I wanted to stop and smell the roses. But…not every rose…" He looked at her, a small ounce of humor coming into his eyes. "If you know what I mean." Eleanor looked down, still listening to him. "I'm glad I'm no longer sleeping around. I want…stability." He tentatively put his hand on hers. She didn't move. "I don't regret anything that I've changed about my behavior." He looked at her again, trying to find some clue of her thoughts. She didn't move. She didn't speak. Several moments passed and Alvin was about to force her face up to look at him. "Talk to me. Please." His voice was becoming anxious.

"Do you miss it?" Her voice was still quiet. He cocked his head.

"Which 'it'?"

"Sex." She looked at him. Her eyes were blocked off from emotion. Alvin felt nervous suddenly.

"All the time." He told her honestly. Eleanor smirked half-heartedly.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'yeah'?" He asked.

"Just…" Eleanor shook her head. She wasn't sure she meant anything by it. "I don't know. I guess I wouldn't really know but…that's got to be tough. Not able to get anything of something that you had so much of before." She looked at him, her eyes softening into a sweet glow. Alvin's eyelids twitched upward.

_Is she hinting at something? Oh man…is she… _

"Do you want to go home?" He asked her. She looked outside.

"It is getting pretty late."

He nodded and turned to the steering wheel. He stuck his keys into the ignition and turned. The car came to life, the headlights shooting out and illuminating the park. Just as he was shifting the vehicle into reverse he saw Eleanor lean toward him. A pair of lips touched him on the cheek. He looked at her as she pulled away. Even in the darkness he could see her blushing.

"Thank you for defending me back there." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"Not a problem." He said. "Thank _you_ for the same."

Alvin drove out of the parking lot, down the road and toward the Miller household. Their house was only a mile away, an easy walk for them for when they made frequent trips to the park. The air in the car had changed significantly. Even thought they hadn't settled much it felt that the simple process of talking made it better. They were both able to enjoy the silence instead of fear it.

Alvin looked at the sidewalks and trees as they went, remembering his and Ellie's friendship as it was when they were young. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so close to her. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this close to…any girl. Even the illusion of thinking Brittany was his soul mate was simply that, an illusion. In reality no girl had been able to get through Alvin's shell so thoroughly. He didn't resent her for it. Quite the contrary.

The familiar driveway appeared before he was ready for it to. He suddenly didn't like the idea of her going home. He didn't want to end their time together. Even though they would most likely be seeing each other again tomorrow.

Eleanor turned to him, her expression tender. "Want to walk to me to my door?"

_Is that an invitation? Holy crap._

Alvin swallowed, his thoughts making his ability to form words difficult. "Certainly." He said, shutting off the car and getting out. Eleanor followed, shutting the door behind her and walking up the front lawn. He came along beside her, his hands joined behind his back. They walked up the steps and reached her front door when Eleanor turned back around and looked at the driveway.

"No one's home. Not surprising I guess." Ellie looked at him and smiled, her fingers beginning to fidget with the keys in her hand. "I'm here alone usually."

_Oh my god. This is actually happening… Eleanor is dropping hints every five seconds. Does she actually want…that?_ Alvin swallowed and looked into her eyes. _I…might as well find out._

Alvin moved forward, his body nearly touching hers. "Ellie…"

She looked at him tenderly, her eyes melting. "Alvin?" She whispered back. He moved again, wrapping himself around and bringing her close. His face came down into her neck and he inhaled slowly. She gasped, feeling the softness of his motion. His hands tightened on her back, moving up and down.

Eleanor's eyes fluttered open, feeling the sudden urgency in his movements. For the first time since they had strengthened their relationship Eleanor felt a wave of discomfort from Alvin's affection. He brought his hands to her bare arms and slid his fingertips down their length, all the way down to her hands. She shivered, enjoying the feeling yet wondering what else was going on.

"Alvin…" Her voice came out almost like a plea. Alvin's lips found her neck and pressed against it. Ellie gasped again. Exhilaration and fear broke out across her body. She trembled against his body, not wanting to protest or allow him to continue. Alvin's hands returned to her back and slid downward. The small of her back burned in response to his touch. A pressure on the back of her belt sent her reeling, shooting her into a place in her mind where her choices were easily laid out in front of her. His hand progressed, down, and down to land and rest on her backside. "Stop…"

Alvin froze, wondering if he had heard correctly. He inched his face away from her neck, his lips still moist from his kissing. He looked at her and was surprised to see a spark of unease in her.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I don't…" She pushed against him, trying to make more distance between them. "This is uncomfortable." Alvin looked confused.

"Don't you want this?" He asked. She trembled again, her head reacting in sudden jerks.

She shook her head. "No. Not like this."

Alvin felt as if his head was being squeezed with a clamp. His eyes hurt, his mouth going dry. What…had just happened?

He pulled away from her, creating a sizeable space between them. "Not like this?" He whispered. She looked at him. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. It shut, then opened again with the same result. Neither of them spoke. Alvin's mind raced with thoughts that ranged from every emotion he had ever felt. Nothing made sense.

"What do you want from me, Eleanor?" Alvin spoke with a hint of a hiss in his voice. Her expression took on a touch of confusion and worry. "You…" Alvin looked away from her, down at the porch, at the door, at his feet, anywhere but her. "You come to me and…" His hands came up and cupped his face. He was humiliated, angry, shocked, depressed. This hit home. A home he seemed to not know he had.

"Alvin." She muttered, wondering if she should approach him.

"What are you?!" His voice came out in a roar. His hands flew from his face. Daggers flew from his eyes. "You tell me that I'm ruining my life…that I'm not doing anyone any good with how I treat others…that I need to change…" He began walking, pacing back and forth, his eyes never leaving her. "You become the one I can trust, the one I tell everything to. You're my friend…my _goddamn best friend_!" His teeth were bared, the animal side of him coming to the surface. "I feel more for you than I ever have for anyone! You flirt with me as easily as breathing! And finally when you drop hints like flies you rip all of it away by saying no?!"

"Alvin…" Eleanor's hands came over her ears. She had never been able to stand yelling and this was breaking her heart open.

"No! _You_!" He jabbed a finger toward her. "_You_!" He couldn't think. He couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone he hoped for…everyone he trusted to be there for him was leaving. He couldn't rely on any female to support him. "How can you possibly preach to me about being in a relationship when everywhere I go I meet girls who just want to sleep around, are idiots, or…" He glared at her. "Are teases!"

"I didn't…please Alvin…"

"What?! What could possibly be said to me that could make any of this make sense?!"

"I want to be with you!" Eleanor cried.

"Bullshit." Alvin spat. "Complete bullshit."

"Alvin _please_ let me say this!" Eleanor was pleading, her chest felt like it had been stabbed through. Her cheeks were dripping with tears. Alvin, miraculously, found in himself to be quiet. "Alvin I've always wanted to be with you…" She swallowed, trying to find the right words in this fragile moment. "What you did…how you touched me…" She was gasping for air, fighting to get everything out before she lost her chance. "I've always wanted you to. But the way you did that—"

"Excuses. That's all you have? Reasons you pulled away while trying to keep me near you? You are so much like the other girls Eleanor. What is it exactly? Do you want to use me? Do you want a popularity boost and think to get that by hanging around me? What the hell is wrong with you?! What kind of manipulative bitch are you?!" He shouted, sending her against the wall, covering her ears again. "This is enough. I'm not going to stick around and get hurt again."

Eleanor launched herself forward. She was on him, her hands on his face, her body pushing him against the porch pillar. "Alvin…you know me." She breathed. He looked at her, surprised by what she'd done. "You _know_ me. You know that I would never use anyone. If you knew me at all you would know I would never use _you_." Alvin blinked, his anger appearing to return. "I want you Alvin." Alvin's expression dropped in hostility with warning. "I want you." Her fingers gently moved across his cheeks, taking in the texture of him.

Alvin watched her. He studied her eyes, her body, her breath, her movements. He drank her in and he found himself unable to speak. The pain continued to radiate from his heart, making it impossible to move. Alvin's eyes looked away from her, trying in vain to hide himself. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of encumbering thoughts. His mind was racing, trying to find solitude somewhere deep inside him.

When Alvin spoke it seemed to be someone else's voice. He had no plan to say what he did. And even when it was spoken he wished that he could take it back. But it was something that you could not easily change. The pain he felt in humiliation and rejection now was nothing compared to saying this:

"You're not worth it."

*****

Theodore was running. Running as quickly as his chubby little legs could carry him. His car had stupidly been forgotten back at his house and by the time his panicked mind remembered he could drive he was already half-way to the Millers' house. He pulled out his phone again and clicked on the text that had been sent to him a few minutes ago from Eleanor.

_9-1-1_

In their relationship they had established a long time ago that if either of them sent that particular message it was severe. In this case, get to Eleanor as quickly as a chipmunk could run. He was perspiring so heavily that he knew he'd look horrendous when she saw him. But with any luck she'd be too distraught with whatever to care about that.

Theodore nearly stopped when he realized what he'd just thought. Ugh…how could he ever want her to be hurting in any way? That was awful…and _this_ was awful! What the heck was going on?

The stubby chipmunk turned the corner and finally saw the house. He continued to run, catching sight of the driveway and seeing that no one was home. He ran up the lawn, up the steps, and finally pounded his fist against the door. There was no answer. He pounded again and again but no one came. He called out her name, hoping for some sort of response. Theodore felt a vibration in his pocket and he quickly reached for his phone.

_Come in_

The chipmunk reached for the doorknob and found it unlocked. He let himself in, his eyes flying everywhere to find his best friend. Immediately he heard something and he quieted his breathing to listen. It was sobbing.

Theodore barreled up the staircase toward Eleanor's room. The door was open slightly when he got there and finally the boy slowed his pace. Moving quickly now might upset her more. At least…he thought so right now in his hectically racing mind. He stepped inside, brushing the door open more and looking inside.

Eleanor was lying on her bed, her back facing the doorway. She was shaking, her breathing ragged and quick through her crying. Her arms were wrapped around herself, as if trying to relive a hug that she wanted to have again.

Theodore stepped forward, his heart beating erratically from the running and from seeing the girl he loved so upset. Without wondering if it was socially acceptable and without worrying about possibly scaring her he went up to her and lay on her bed next to her, curving his body into spooning position. She didn't jump in surprise, nor did she pull away. She welcomed him, pushing back to feel his body against her and placing her hand on his arm that was around her waist. Theodore rested his forehead against her hair, trying his best to calm her down, to make her feel better.

Eleanor did not move away from him at all. If anything she pushed into him more, something he enjoyed immensely. Theodore didn't move either, out of fear of upsetting her some how and out of wanting to be respectful of her predicament.

"I-I'm sorry." She finally said through her tears.

"What?" He answered.

"I'm s-sorry for asking you to come here. I just…" She inhaled shakily. "Didn't want to be alone." She felt his head shake back and forth.

"Stop it. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be. I want to help you. Alright?" He spoke firmly, but comfortingly. She nodded, telling him she understood. He held her tighter, reassuring her of his loyalty and closeness to her.

"T-thank you…Teddy." Saying his name felt good. It had been days since they had spoken in person, a new record for them, and having him here with her like this meant more to her than anything else now.

"Ellie…" Theodore needed to get her talking. The best way for her to get over her issue was to talk about it. "Tell me what happened." Eleanor shuddered. From tears or from her memory of what made her this way, he didn't know. Her hand came up and wiped away tears from her eyes.

Eleanor sat up then, causing his arm to move away from her waist. He immediately missed the contact. She stood up, keeping his back to him. He noticed that he had yet to see her face. A tactic most girls used when they were crying, avoid eye contact because the girl always believed they looked awful when they cried.

"Alvin…" His name cut Ellie's throat, making her cup her face again and begin sobbing. Theodore felt his heart get stabbed from seeing her like this. He stood up and came up behind her, hugging her to him. She turned around and hid her face in his chest. "H-he…he came onto me…" Theodore's eyes went wide, feeling his nerves start to tingle in anticipation of hearing this story. He wasn't sure he wanted to know this. "I told him no. He was too rough, too sexual. He wasn't the tender Alvin that I wanted. He got angry when I pushed him away and…" Eleanor pressed harder into Theodore's chest. "He said…horrible things. He…" She sobbed terribly, wetting his shirt with her tears. She was shaking, vibrating against him in a way that he almost doubted he could hold onto her.

"Ellie…Ellie…" He spoke her name to tell her that he was there, that he loved her, that he wanted her to be happy.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to make him mad."

"Shhh…I know. This is not your fault." He put his hand on the back of her head. She pulled back slightly and finally looked at him, her eyes glistening and tear streaks running down her cheeks.

"But it is! It is!" She crushed her face into him again. "If I hadn't been so stupid, if I hadn't pulled away I could be with him now."

"That is _not_ how you wanted to be with him." Theodore spoke sternly, his patience growing thin with his brother and he seemed to be searching for someway to put him down. "It's _his_ fault for coming onto you too strongly. _He_ should have known better than to do that! You had every right to do what you did Ellie. Don't ever doubt that. You know what you want and you have every right to have it."

She didn't say anything. She continued to shudder with chocked back sobs, but the severity had diminished. She was holding him, seeming to be entirely content with doing so. He held her gently and firmly. He felt her face moving upward, her nose nuzzling into him.

"Teddy…" Her voice resonated into his ears and shivered through him into his heart. His lips found her forehead; he couldn't help having this contact with her. It was agony to be any more distant from her.

"I love you." He didn't know if she could understand how much he meant it, but he had to say it. He had to tell her these words that he knew were the truest thing he'd ever said. "I love you." He kissed her again, tears rising to his eyes. He nuzzled her forehead, relishing at the smooth texture and her scent. She moved against him, lifting her head to look at him. He shut his eyes, blinking away the tears threatening to overflow, and losing sight of her. A pair of lips touched him on the cheek. He looked, and saw…she was so close to him, so tempting, so…completely, utterly, and absolutely everything he wanted.

She retracted her lips from him and pulled away. The pillows of her lips were there, in front of him, teasing him, dropping him into a state of doubt that he feared and elating him to level of incomprehensive bliss. Theodore reached out and touched his lips to hers, joining them together in a manner he had always prayed for, always begged for to any higher source that could hear him. He kissed her, feeling her lips in every way that he could. Their texture, their pout, their length, their taste. He had her there, in the tenderest way he could conceive. And by some miracle, some technique that seemed inconceivable, he felt her kiss him back. She joined him this delicate dance that meant more to him than anything.

She pushed him. Not away, but back, toward her bed with her still connected. He followed her, making her sigh into their union when he held her wet face. The back of his knees felt the edge of her bed and she continued to make him retreat, sending him down onto the mattress. She never disconnected. She stayed with him, coming to lay on top of him and running her fingers through his hair. He moaned, feeling her movements and feeling her body against his. He opened his mouth and her tongue slipped inside, deepening their bond onto a plane that he never knew could feel this way. Their tongues frolicked together in a harmonized dream, both of them completely losing where they were. Forgetting the time, the place, and only knowing the feeling.

Theodore removed his lips, lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed her tenderly down the middle. When he reached the base he returned up to the top and went down the side, down toward her shoulder. Eleanor sighed in pleasure, her body only knowing the tingle of adoration she felt now.

"A-Alvin…" The voice that had created such joy and heavenly radiance through Theodore now stabbed him through his entire body. Everything stopped. Theodore's lips slid away from her neck, Eleanor's voice cutting off in her throat. Both of their eyes were open, neither of them truly seeing what was in front of them. Neither of them knowing what would happen to them now. Neither of them, really, wanting to know.

Eleanor was the first to react. She got off of him and slowly stepped back, back, and back against the wall. She hit the solid surface with her back and slid down, hitting the floor in a seated position. Theodore sat up, his hands coming into his lap and his eyes looking down.

The two were more similar than could be measured. Both feeling hopeless, both with tears in their eyes, both sitting and thinking in the unknown, both dressed in the green that made them unique, special, and so much like each other from the very beginning. But even now, at the most painful of times between them, right after their most intimate moment of their relationship, they were together, but always apart.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor's whisper touched Theodore's ears weakly, as if the statement had hoped it wouldn't be loud enough to reach him. He didn't say anything. He knew what she was doing, and once again she was putting blame in the wrong person. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it." He spoke surely, sending a crescendo of his strength through her. Theodore looked at her and saw her for what she was in that moment. She was broken. She had been rejected by the one she wanted, and feared being left again by the one she had with her now. Theodore couldn't see her like this, no matter what had just happened. He had to try to help her.

The boy got off the bed and went down to his hands and knees, crawling toward her. He sat next to her, their shoulders touching. She hesitated for several seconds before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She said again, but this one was different. He knew what she meant. She was sorry that she didn't feel the same for him that he felt for her. She was sorry that she couldn't be what he wanted.

"Don't be." He waited to see her reaction, wondering if she'd try to say anything else. "I'm not mad. I'm proud of you." He felt her blink in disbelief. "I'm serious. Even now, after all of this has happened to you tonight you are still clear on what you want. Even now, in the middle of what anyone would call a rebound opportunity you are still aware of where your heart is." Theodore set his forehead on top of her hair. A sad part of him knew that that kiss would be their last. No matter how much he could hope otherwise he knew that he'd be doing her an injustice by getting in the way of her being with who she wanted.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered. Theodore chuckled for the first time.

"You'll never lose me Ellie." She looked up at him, her sorrow still apparent in her expression. "I promise." He saw the corners of her mouth twitch. He knew she believed him.

"Teddy…"

"Hmm?"

"What if…he doesn't come around? What if this was it for us?" She was serious. Her fear that Alvin would never be the man she knew he could be, the mature, responsible, honest, and trustworthy person she'd always wanted and seen in him.

"I don't know." Theodore answered honestly. Ellie lay against him again, feeling the tears returning. The room fell quiet then and Theodore wondered what else he could say. What would happen if Alvin never came for her? Never realized that he had wronged her? What would happen to her…

Theodore looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed, her face relaxed. She was asleep. He sighed and laid his head back against the wall. His mouth opened again to speak.

"I love you Ellie…"

*****

**Chapter 10. Different twist on this one, huh? Let me know your thoughts, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Contemplation

**This chapter isn't one of my favorites since it's more of an interlude than a pointed chapter. But still, I hope you enjoy it. I would like to have it known that while I was writing the beginning of this chapter I was listening to "I Miss You" by Blink 182. Oh, the irony is killing me. :)**

Chapter 11: Contemplation

Alvin sat on the side of his bed in silence. His hand spun his phone around and around, waiting and hoping to feel a vibration. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and his breathing was slow and heavy.

Alvin opened his eyes and looked down at his phone, opening it to see if a message had come in that he hadn't felt. There was none. He made sure the device was on vibrate mode. It was.

The chipmunk's sigh reverberated around the room. Time seemed to be passing by so slowly, yet very quickly. Just last night…not even twelve hours ago he had burned his golden bridge.

Alvin dropped his phone, hearing it crash on the ground, and cupped his face in his hands. His head shook from left to right. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell someone that he had done the right thing. He wanted someone to believe him and say, "Yes, it's alright. You will be treated fairly from now on." But even as he hoped for this he wasn't sure he deserved sympathy. He could barely remember why he had gotten angry. He didn't understand why he had thought Eleanor's tears were justice to what she had supposedly done to him. What had she done to him? Hell, did it even matter?

His eyes opened again, his fingers making way for his line of sight to go down to his phone. It lay silently on the carpet. A grave to the communication he had once had with someone wonderful.

Alvin didn't look up when he heard his bedroom door open. Footsteps came toward him, the sound of jean legs rubbing against each other and another person's breathing. The intruder knelt down in front of Alvin and took hold of his finger.

The red-clothed chipmunk looked up at his bespectacled brother. Simon was wiping his brother's fingertip with a sanitized wipe. They didn't speak. Something Alvin preferred, and Simon seemed to know that. Simon pulled out the glucose monitor and quickly cocked back the needle, placed it against his brother's finger and pushed the button. Alvin didn't flinch.

The glucose monitor accepted the drop of blood and began calculating. Five seconds later it beeped and Simon's eyes went wide. Alvin waited. He expected some sort of reproach or lecture about how he should be careful about his blood sugar levels. Whatever the glucose monitor was showing it obviously wasn't optimistic.

Simon looked up, his eyes having recovered his calm expression. "Do you want to talk?" Simon asked. Alvin grimaced, meeting his brother's eyes.

"What?" Alvin responded. The blue-clad boy turned the monitor's screen toward Alvin.

"Three-eighty-three." Simon spoke. "A bad mood affects your glucose levels, Alvin. And I don't need this thing to tell me that you're upset about something." Alvin looked away, outside his window. He willed his eyes to look nonchalant. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Alvin spoke quickly and automatically. Simon's eyes narrowed. He knew his brother. He knew that he hated feeling weak and emotional. He knew that he despised talking about his problems, following the philosophy that if you didn't talk about them, they can't hurt you. Normally Simon would take this opportunity to push, grilling Alvin with possible scenarios that might have made him upset, which would cause Alvin to be more upset and make him feel motivated to talk. However, Simon didn't feel that that was the best method of helping his brother this time. After seeing him and Eleanor spend so much time together he could easily surmise that something had happened between the two of them and, knowing Alvin, Simon knew his brother would not want to talk about it. Because the one thing Alvin hated to talk about on top of all his other problems were problems with girls, something he had always professed to know everything about.

"Alright." Simon told him. Alvin blinked and looked at him. "Let's go, we can't be late." Simon patted his brother's shoulder in a beckoning gesture and made his way toward the door.

Alvin watched his brother's back with a confused look on his face. Why wasn't Simon being the annoying know-it-all that he always was? He shook his head, choosing to take this blessing for what it was, and stood up reluctantly. His feet moved without his permission and before he knew it he was on the stairway.

Simon was already preparing a syringe with insulin when Alvin got downstairs. He groaned and sat down at the table, deciding not to fight the inevitable. His palm rubbed across his forehead wearily. He did not want to deal with today…

The small stab of the needle hardly affected him this time and Simon pulled it out quickly. Alvin grabbed the nearby band-aid and put it in place. He stood up and walked out into the hallway, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. Simon came out of the kitchen soon after. This was the fastest they had ever taken care of one of his injections. Alvin grimaced at the thought. Why did it take him being miserable for that to happen?

"Alright, we can take my car." Simon pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door for them.

"Why? Do you think I can't drive right now?" Alvin spoke in an almost-angry tone.

"I'm trying to be kind, Alvin." They walked outside, Alvin shutting the door behind them, and walked out to the driveway.

"Holy…crap." Alvin gasped. Simon looked up, wondering what had made his brother respond like that. He noticed it immediately. Simon's car was trashed. The windshield was broken, scratches were dug from the hood, along the sides, and to the trunk, the headlights were shattered, the tires slashed, and graffiti was scattered across the vehicle.

The martial artist in Simon came to the surface. His senses expanded outward and Simon's eyes flew everywhere, looking for the culprits or any clues that could lead to them. Anything from footprints, pieces of clothing, forgotten items, people in the street, behind bushes…anything that would point Simon in the right direction. He didn't notice that his body was tense until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He spun around and automatically beat the hand away; Alvin looked stunned and cradled his hand.

"Sorry…" Simon muttered as he continued to look for the offenders.

"I'll, uh…go call the police." Alvin turned to go back into the house. Simon whirled around and grabbed Alvin's shoulder.

"_I'll_ call the police. _You_ go to school." Simon walked past him and up the porch.

"Simon—" Alvin spoke.

"Go to school!" Simon yelled as he turned and glared at the red-clad chipmunk. Alvin glared back.

"Don't yell at me. I wasn't the one who did this, alright?" Alvin spoke quietly, keeping his frustration down to a rumble. Simon stood up straight and willed his expression to calm down. He didn't say anything as he turned back to the house and went inside.

Alvin sighed again as he turned toward his own car, which sat there untouched. He looked at Theodore's, which also seemed to be left alone. He then realized that he hadn't seen Theodore wake up or wandering downstairs, and if his car was here…

Alvin felt a sickening feeling in his heart as he thought of where Theodore was. Immediately he felt a pang of jealousy. Knowing Theodore, he had most likely come to Eleanor's side when she had, most likely, texted him after last night's events. Alvin's hands cupped his face again. He did_ not_ want to have to go to school today…

*****

Simon walked into the high school during the first passing period. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to unwind after this morning's trauma. The police had come by and drilled Simon with the standard questions of who he was, when this had happened, did he see anyone, was there anyone he thought would target him. To the last question he hesitated. In Simon's logical mind it was likely to be the one boy he had humiliated a couple days ago. But in Simon's empathetic soul he was conflicting with the knowledge that there are always people in the world that will commit crime anywhere. He had answered the police officer's question with a negative. He figured that in the end he might be doing an injustice if he put Brett on the spot for a crime that he very well may have not done.

Simon walked down the halls until he came to a familiar sight. Jeanette was leaning against her locker, her arms wrapped around the textbook for her next class. She looked up when she saw him and beamed.

"Hi sweetie." Simon whispered in her ear as he hugged her. He felt Jeanette push her nose into his neck and move upward, nuzzling him and finally placing her lips against his Adam's apple. Simon smiled despite what he'd gone through earlier. She always had this affect on him.

Simon kissed her on the forehead and pulled back, looking at her directly. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off. Simon had always been good at knowing when his body was reacting to something. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up on end. He suddenly felt exposed and felt a hypothetical pressure of two eyes against the back of his head. The chipmunk turned toward the other end of the hall and saw the gorilla-like Brett staring at him. The jock's gigantic hands with wrapped around the straps of his backpack, an apparently relaxed gesture. But his eyes were alarming, expectant and patient.

Simon stared back, his face remaining blank and just waited for Brett to do something. There was no change in either of their expressions, no words shouted at each other, no hand gestures, or moving toward each other. Eventually, when Brett seemed to have had enough, the gorilla-man turned and walked out of sight down another corridor.

Simon blinked and felt his muscles relax. He turned back to Jeanette and saw the worry in her eyes.

"What was that?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't know." Simon answered. He swallowed, wondering if he should tell her about his car. He debated, wondering if it was worth telling her now during school and have her worry about his well-being while they were still in the same building with Brett. "Let's go to class. We'll deal with this later." Simon took hold of her hand and guided her toward their next class. Jeanette leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. Simon looked down at her and saw the same worry on her face. He couldn't blame her. He was starting to get worried too.

*****

Alvin felt like a ghost as he walked through the hallways. The bell ended its ringing, signifying the end of class and other students filled the hall, clogging Alvin's walkway. He had left class early, telling the teacher that his diabetes was "acting up." Which, in all honesty, wasn't true but he had no urge to sit in class and listen to an old guy talk about geometry.

His feet slowly carried him between people that were going hither and thither. In the back of his mind he was aware that at any point he might run into Eleanor. His heart stopped every time he thought of it. Again, for around the two-hundredth time today, Alvin wished he had the heart to leave half-way through the school day.

He realized with another heart-stopping jolt that he was heading toward the cafeteria and it was lunch period. She would be there. His heart sank as he wondered if he had the courage to see her, even talk to her. He knew right away that the answer to both was a negative.

Alvin pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued to walk. Why he was walking he didn't know. His body carried him closer and closer to the cafeteria doors. Against his better judgment Alvin decided to go with it, walking with a bit more strength as he went.

He stopped at the doors, leaned against the opposite wall and tried to look inconspicuous. People continued to walk into the cafeteria, keeping the door ajar enough for Alvin to peek inside. He scanned the cafeteria and tried to find her at her normal table. He didn't need to look for long. The normal shade of green he had grown to admire was right where he thought it'd be. He looked harder and realized with a saddening stab that Theodore was sitting next to her.

Alvin found himself pushing off the wall and walking closer to the doorway, peeking in at the two. Eleanor was saying something to him and Theodore had his head turned toward her, listening with his normal, caring expression. Eleanor looked down, seeming to be finished and Theodore chuckled. She looked up and shook lightly with her own giggle. Alvin felt a compression on his chest as she laid her head against his brother. He couldn't breath. A hot, wet feeling was brimming in his eyes and he felt the animal instinct to flee. So he did…

Alvin ran from the cafeteria, moving as quickly as he could with a backpack weighing him down. He flew through the doors leading outside and turned the corner, he sprinted behind the school, to an outer wall that no one went to during lunch. He sat there, against the brick and in his solitude as he felt rain cascade down his cheeks. Alvin lifted his backpack above his head to block the rain but he continued to feel the drops.

"Crap…" Alvin whispered as he realized he was crying. He set his pack next to him and rested his arm on it. He made no move to wipe away the tears. No one could see him here and no one would bother him. Alvin shut his eyes, trying to escape from his circumstance. He wished he could go back and stop himself from saying what he had to Eleanor. He wished he had her with him, next to him and speaking to him. He wished he could feel her head on his shoulder…instead of his brothers.

A dry, humorless chuckled shook in Alvin's throat as he realized the irony. Theodore had always been jealous of Alvin's success with girls…but the girl Alvin truly wanted to be with now…

The boy couldn't bring himself to think clearly. He hoped that Theodore understood how lucky he was, being able to talk to someone some good, being able to hear her laugh and see her smile.

Alvin swallowed and continued to sit there, feeling the tears run down his face and feel his heart get ripped in two.

*****

Simon held Jeanette around her waist, his hands folded together behind her back. Her head rested on his chest, her arms around his neck.

"I'll see you soon, OK?" He whispered to her. She nodded, knowing that in a few hours he'd be tapping at her window. Simon kissed the top of her head and began retracting his hands. Jeanette looked up and went up on the tips of her toes. She kissed his lips sweetly for a few seconds and pulled back. He smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her again. He felt her smile into him as their lips connected.

"Don't take too long tonight." She whispered when they broke apart.

"You won't even have time to miss me." He comforted her. She smiled at him before turning and walking down the hallway toward the parking lot. Simon sighed happily. He was reminded once again, as he was a million times a day, how lucky he was to have her in his life.

Simon walked toward the hallway where his locker was located. He needed to switch over his textbooks for the homework he had tonight. Very few people were left in the school by this point, all of the students eager to leave and get home. When Simon turned the corner he immediately noticed an open locker near his.

"Strange…" He muttered. An open locker usually meant it was empty and expecting a new student to fill its place. But what was strange was that it was in a location that no new student would be assigned to. Usually the new ones were given lockers near the front of the school.

Simon walked forward, trying to understand what he was seeing. The closer he got he noticed little square pieces of paper scattered across the floor. He bent down and picked one up. Simon turned it over and saw a photograph of…himself…

The chipmunk looked up and hastily moved forward toward the open locker…why hadn't he noticed that it was his? He peered inside and saw something that looked nothing like his locker. The textbooks inside were burnt, the pictures he had hung from the walls and inner door were gone, a box of matches and cigarettes lay on the edge of the locker. Simon stumbled backward, not able to understand.

The photographs on the ground crackled as he stepped over them. He looked down and saw that several of them had small holes burnt in them. Simon bent down and picked up a burnt one. It was a picture of him and Jeanette…or was once Jeanette. The place where her face had once been was burnt away, leaving Simon standing next to a headless body. Simon picked up another and saw the same thing. He picked up another, and another. Every one that was burnt had the same marking.

Simon's body tensed for the third time today as he looked up and down the hall. There was no one. He wished for probably the first time ever that the high school had video cameras so someone could have seen who had done this.

Simon's hand flew to his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone. Hardly looking down at the device he dialed 9-1-1. He brought the phone up to his ear as he approached his locker again, looking at the cigarette box that was set inside.

*****

Alvin walked through the parking lot with tear stains on his cheeks. Did he care? Not really. He headed toward his car not able to really notice anyone else. He felt alone as it was. He figured he might as well live like he was alone and not care if anyone saw him like this.

Few people were left in the parking lot by the time he was walking through it. He spotted his car right away…along with something else. A blur of green appeared to his right, on the sidewalk in front of the school. Eleanor was alone, walking home.

Alvin stopped walking and turned, back the way he came and out of the parking lot. He curved around the lot and down to the sidewalk. What was he doing? He had no idea. His legs began moving hastily. Eleanor was half a block away from him and he could get to her before she walked across the street. Alvin half-jogged, half-sped walked toward her, trying to keep a cool composure as he went.

Eleanor didn't look up as he approached her, her pace didn't slow. She seemed distracted, her eyes falling down to the sidewalk below her. Alvin slowed his pace when he was only a few feet away. He opened his mouth…but there was nothing. Crap…what was he supposed to say? That he wanted her back? Did he ever actually lose her?

"Eleanor?" Alvin croaked. He stopped walking. He couldn't seem to do two things at once. His entire body was shaking. Eleanor stopped too and turned to see who had called her. The eyes that Alvin was surprised to find he had missed so much connected with his. There was surprise on her face, uncertainty…and fear.

Again, Alvin didn't know what to say. He tried several times, but each attempt came out as a stutter or sigh. Alvin hardly noticed the sound of hasty footfalls come up from behind him.

"Eleanor—" Alvin was interrupted by a hand against his chest. He jumped slightly at the sudden touch and saw Theodore standing in front of him, his brother's expression defensive and cold.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Alvin." Theodore spoke. Alvin blinked. He looked over at Ellie, who had shifted her eyes away from the two of them and back down to the sidewalk. A silence appeared and Alvin continued to shake. His body urged him to say something that his mind could not fathom. How the hell could he fix this? Eleanor turned her back to them and began walking away.

"Eleanor!" Alvin cried. The chipette stopped again and hesitantly turned her head toward him.

"Alvin!" Theodore hit Alvin in the chest lightly with his other hand, halting Alvin's progress. The red-clad chipmunk didn't notice.

"Ellie…" Alvin felt the tears returning to his eyes. He was going to cry in front of them…oh god, not now. "…I'm sorry, Ellie."

A wave seemed to shake through each of them. All of them were surprised at what they had heard. Theodore turned his head toward Eleanor, measuring her reaction to see how he should respond. Eleanor looked at Alvin, her eyes brimming with an emotion that neither of the two boys could fully understand. Suddenly, Eleanor was shaking her head, her eyes torn away from Alvin's and her back was to them again.

"Eleanor!" Alvin called as she walked away again. Theodore appeared in his line of vision, coming to stand right in front of him.

"Stop…now…" Theodore spoke. The brothers locked eyes.

Neither of them knew what it was, whether it was the newfound growl in Theodore's voice or the fact that Alvin had lost the will to fight back, but either way Alvin stepped away. Theodore's hands fell from his brother's chest, his expression quickly changing to something apologetic. Theodore turned and ran toward where Eleanor had gone, leaving his brother alone.

Alvin turned around and began walking the way he had come. He kept his eyes down, only knowing by memory where he was heading. His mind swam in circles, trying to find some memory that reminded him of a time when he actually was happy. The blurry pain in his body made it impossible to find one.

*****

Simon closed his phone as he walked up the driveway. Dave wasn't answering his phone. Simon wondered if that was for the better. Dave would probably try to race home and deal with this situation in a way that would be overkill.

Simon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He already had to call the police twice today. He didn't know what else he could do, but Dave would find _something_.

He jumped from one step to the other as he came up the porch. He walked forward and was about to put the key in the door when he noticed something on the door. There was a white piece of paper with his name written on it. Simon turned to look at the driveway. Alvin's car wasn't there. Maybe he had come home, written Simon a note to say where he was going, and left again. Maybe…

Simon ripped the paper off the door and broke the tape seal keeping it closed. The chipmunk unfolded it completely and saw that it _was_ a note. But…not who he had hoped it was from.

_Don't make me come after her._

Simon's mind went blank, his hand clenched so tightly his grip crushed the paper. His teeth became bared and his breathing was deep and haggard.

Jeanette…he needed to find Jeanette.

Simon threw his backpack to the ground and sprinted away from the house. He ran and ran and ran as quickly as he could, far quicker than he ever remember being able to run. Trees and buildings blurred by, his vision only seeing things that were getting in his way. Why the hell did the Sevilles and the Millers have to live a mile away from each other?

It was only a few streets away from Jeanette's house that Simon slowed down. A thought had come to him that made him rethink his tactic. If these things that had been happening today were because of Brett, or even if they were someone else, Simon could predict what they would do next. If Brett was smart enough to destroy a car, ruin his locker, and find out where he lived, then Brett was smart enough to realize that after reading a note like he had Brett could expect Simon to run to Jeanette's house and see if she was alright, thus showing Brett where she lived and giving him knowledge of where to hurt her.

Once again Simon sprinted, now certain that Brett was somewhere behind him, following him. The chipmunk turned at the next intersection, heading in a different direction than the Miller household. As quickly as he could move, Simon ran to the end of the block and turned again, now heading in the opposite direction of Jeanette's house, then finally at the first hedge he could see, Simon dove out of sight. He lay on his back, behind leaves and branches of thick shrubbery of someone's house.

His breathing was still ragged and Simon was aware that he needed to keep quiet in order to avoid Brett when he came around the corner to follow him. Simon quickly sat up and crossed his legs, resting his back against the shrub behind him, and took a long inhale through his nose, keeping sure make his breathing quiet. He exhaled through his mouth, watching the sidewalk and staying silent.

He didn't need to wait long. Lumbering footsteps came into earshot and Simon had to resist jumping out and pummeling him. Two seconds later, Brett came into view. The jock's face was covered in sweat and his eyes were wild. The gorilla-boy stopped practically right in front of Simon's hiding spot. Brett looked up and down the street, looking for where Simon had gone. Brett seemed to growl in anticipation. The guy was insane, appearing to be _hungry_ for something.

Simon flinched as Brett roared in anger. He had lost his prey, he had moved too slowly. Brett stood up straight and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He spat and grimaced at the street, as if cursing its existence for him having lost sight of Simon.

The jock walked off, in the opposite direction of Jeanette's house. Simon breathed a silent breath of relief. He waited a couple minutes after Brett turned the corner, trying to be sure that the oaf wasn't going to see him and run after him again.

Simon tentatively stood up and came out of the bushes. As soon as his feet hit the concrete he set off again, back on track toward the Miller household.

*****

Simon straddled his usual branch outside of Jeanette's window and tapped his fingernail against the glass. He waited a moment, feeling his heart racing in his chest. The silence outside made him feel vulnerable.

Jeanette appeared at the window with a jubilant smile on her face. Simon felt his lips being pulled up in a grin; he couldn't help it if he saw that she was happy. Her fingers fiddled with the lock for a few seconds before she opened the entryway for him. He slid inside; gracefully compared to the first time he had done so.

Simon didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her, her forehead, her hair, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. He continued to reassure himself that she was there, that she was safe, and whole. She giggled against him.

"Woah, you're never like this…" She whispered intimately.

"I…" Simon hesitated, but covered his pause with more kisses. "I missed you." Jeanette giggled again.

"That's my line." She poked him in the belly and he chuckled. Simon backed off slightly and held her face in his hands. She looked at him, with the eyes he loved so much. He felt her skin and the soft texture that would make any girl jealous, in his opinion anyway. Simon brought his nose to hers and connected their foreheads. He shut his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Jenny…" Simon swallowed, suddenly feeling a surge of emotion come across him. He finally felt what his adrenaline had been suppressing. He couldn't find a word that could properly embody what he felt for her in that moment.

"Simon?" Jeanette spoke. Her voice carried a tone of wonder. She was worried about him. Simon chuckled.

"I'm alright…" Simon swallowed again and opened his eyes. "I've just…uh…" Jeanette looked up at him and smiled warmly. Simon felt a tear fall down his cheek. He was shocked, he hadn't even felt the tears develop. Jeanette put her hands on his face, wiping away the tear.

Despite the new emotion that was being shown Jeanette continued to smile at him, if anything with more happiness. Simon smiled back, taking in everything that he could of her face, her smile, her hair, and her body.

":Simon…" Jeanette's voice came to him in a tone that said, "Talk to me."

"I love you." Simon whispered through the shake in his voice. He had told her that before, but not that it was spoke Simon was aware of how much truth was in that statement.

Jeanette exhaled sharply in surprise. Simon leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Their lips came together and fit as perfectly as lock and key. She kissed him back, going up on her tiptoes before Simon picked her up off the ground. Jeanette wrapped her legs around his waist, Simon holding her tightly against his body. They kissed each other powerfully, almost willing their bodies to become one with so much force.

Simon walked forward toward her bed and set her down, coming to lie on top of her. Her tongue traced across his lips and he allowed her in. Her taste consumed his senses. Her scent, her feel, and the sound of her relaxed breathing dropped him into a reverie that made him swim in limbo between bliss and heaven.

If Simon had the capability to think in that moment he would be shouting at the top his lungs that this woman, this chipette was everything to him. She was his counterpart, his equal, his dream girl, and everything that he wanted and more in a partner.

Simon tore hid lips away from hers and kissed her neck, needing to consciously control the speed that he moved down the length of it. Jeanette sighed so heavily it could almost be considered a moan.

"Simon…" Her voice reverberated in his ears. "I love you."

Simon brought his head up to hers and looked at her. He smiled lovingly down at her and she looked at him dreamily. He caressed her face in his hand and kissed her again, trying to show in one kiss just how much she meant to him. She kissed back, seeming to know what he was doing and desired to do the same. When they broke Simon set his forehead on hers.

"I love you." He whispered again. She smiled wearily.

"I love _you_." Simon smiled down at her again, feeling his tears coming back and seeing Jeanette's own gather in her eyes.

"I never knew it would feel so good to say." Simon whispered to her. She nodded in concurrence. They snuggled together, kissing, hugging, whispering sweet nothings, and enjoying each other's presence, wishing that they could stop time and keep each other there until a time they determined for themselves.

*****

Simon sat awake on the edge of Jeanette's bed, looking down at her sleeping form. She had fallen asleep around an hour previous and he had been unable to follow her into doing so. His mind continued to race around Brett and what he was supposed to do. To be honest, he had a plan. But he needed help. Hence the reason he was sitting up, awake, waiting for someone.

Simon looked over at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past eleven. His eyes went back to Jeanette and he smiled at her. He never knew that he could care so much for one person…he never knew what it felt like to want to be near someone every moment of everyday.

The chipmunk stood up and grabbed a spare blanket from Jeanette's closet. Simon unfolded it and gently laid it across her body. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her. He stood up straight and moved noiselessly toward the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Downstairs Simon heard the front door open. He moved toward the staircase, continuing to be careful about not disturbing any squeaky floorboards. One by one he sidled down the steps and met with the newcomer.

Brittany turned from the coat rack and saw Simon standing there. The girl flew back in fear and nearly screamed in horror. Luckily for both of them it was a scream at such a high pitch that no sound came out at all. Simon put his hands out frantically and waved to her to be quiet. Brittany recognized him instantly and clutched at her chest to calm herself.

"Jeez, Simon…what are you doing here?" Brittany scolded him.

"I'm…" Simon looked up at Jeanette's bedroom to indicate his answer. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Great, you guys are having sex now?"

"What? No!" Simon exclaimed but was able to keep his voice quiet. "No, OK? I just spend some nights here."

"Right…not weird at all…" Brittany raised an eyebrow and smiled in good humor. She walked past him and began walking up the stairs.

"I need to talk to you." Simon followed her. The chipette looked over her shoulder at him.

"About what?"

Simon remained silent until they reached her room and she walked in. Brittany whirled around to face him at the doorframe and put a finger up.

"You might be dating my sister and we've known each other for years, but you aren't allowed in my room." Brittany smiled at him, to show him she didn't mean to be offensive. Simon chuckled.

"That's fine." Simon leaned against the wall. "I need you help…"

*****

**Chapter 11. Wow, this one ended up being a lot longer than I intended it to be. I am really, really sorry to all of you for not updating sooner. College and work are serious killing me with my free time. But luckily next week is my spring break so I'll have more time to write. With any luck I'll be able to finish this up within a week. I'll keep my fingers crossed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I promise that the next few chapters will be better. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Risk

Chapter 12: Risk

Alvin stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes, red and tear stained, weren't focused on the view in front of him. He had placed himself in front of the window in his room, trying in vain to distract his circling thoughts. His room was dark, the door closed and the blinds only partially drawn. His computer's speakers were humming the faint tune of "Rainbow Veins" by Owl City.

It was Saturday morning and Alvin had still woken up at seven, several hours ago. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, constantly tossing and turning over mental barbed wire. He was unable to differentiate between his thoughts and his nightmares, both seeming to be too real and too possible to keep him in sleep mode.

Alvin couldn't remember a time when he felt so many tears falls from his eyes. Everything felt so new to him .Starting from the days he and Eleanor were hanging out, all the way until now, Alvin felt emotions and stirring feelings that he couldn't recognize. He had attached himself to the chipette, much more than he had to Brittany or any other girl. It frightened him to feel this much, making him fret over the possibility that he might die from so much exhaustion and sadness.

The chipmunk heard his bedroom door open and he let out a silent, nasal sigh. He figured this was going to happen eventually, Simon coming in to test his blood sugar like he had the day before. He heard footsteps, the door close, and the footsteps stop several feet from him. Alvin grimaced in confusion and turned, not sure why Simon wasn't approaching him. It wasn't Simon…it was Brittany.

They stared at each, the beautiful blonde in pink and the haggard boy in his night clothes. They didn't speak. It was almost as if Alvin had been expecting her to arrive. It felt comfortable, having her there. She was a female that he didn't necessarily feel fully relaxed with, yet she was someone he could talk to. That had always been the case. Brittany and he had always been each other's confidants throughout their friendship. The only hindrance had been Alvin's stupid plea for companionship from her. Yet even now she was here, comfortable enough to talk to him in his room.

Alvin gestured to the bed, allowing her to sit down. Brittany sat and watched him, her hands resting on her thighs. Alvin turned his back to her again, his eyes relaxing and becoming unfocused. Brittany stared into the back of his head, waiting for him to say something.

"Have you talked to Eleanor?" Alvin asked. His voice came out wearily and dreamlike. He hadn't spoken in a while.

Brittany nodded her head and, when she realized he couldn't see that, said, "Yeah." Alvin inhaled slowly, his post-crying making it sound like he was sniffling. "What happened, Alvin?"

"Didn't she tell you?" His voice was decidedly emotionless.

"She did…" Brittany paused. "But I want to hear your side of the story."

"Why?"

"Because you always analyze differently than other people." Brittany looked down at her hands, considering. "You interpret what people say to you with an Alvin mind. I've already heard the Eleanor mind." She knew this sounded stupid but she wanted to get him talking.

Alvin exhaled in another nasally sigh. His arms came up and he rested his hands on the back of his head. "She…" Alvin stopped and swallowed. Already, he was passing blame…

"_I_…" Alvin started again, correcting himself. "I overreacted. I misread her signals, believing that she was luring me into your guys' house to…you know…" Alvin crossed his arms again. "I walked her up to the front door…I misread her again…I tried to seduce her…I tried…" Alvin covered his face with his hands. Tears poured down his face again and deep sobs erupted from his throat. Almost immediately he felt arms around him and Alvin turned to hug Brittany back. His face dug into her shoulder and tears were wiped away onto her pink blouse. Brittany held him tightly, not minding her shirt getting wet or his arms crushing her shoulders.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Brittany's voice was taken aback. Certainly she had considered the possibility that Alvin and Eleanor might get together but she had never gotten over the hurtle of a thought that Alvin might actually be able to _feel_ something for her sister. It was complicated and confusing, but some part of Brittany refused to believe that Alvin would be able to change, regardless of how he'd been acting for the last several weeks. She was glad to discover that she'd been wrong.

Alvin removed himself from her, chocking back his sobs as he wiped his eyes. He nodded, confirming Brittany's assumption of his feelings. Alvin moved around her and sat on his bed, continuing to rub his eyes with his fingertips. He was so tired of crying.

"She pushed me away…" Alvin continued his story. "She told me that I was being too…rough, I think was the word. She said that she wanted me, but not in the way that I was…going about it." Brittany sat next to him and Alvin continued to look down. He shook his head. "I got confused. I had never been denied before…" Alvin looked at Brittany suddenly, realizing his slip of words. She blushed, remembering when _she_ had denied him. "Well…not like _that_ anyway. I got angry…embarrassed. I said, just, horrible things. I didn't mean them. But…I think that she thinks I was telling the truth. I just…ugh." Alvin cut himself off, not able to outwardly describe himself anymore.

"Have you told her this?" Brittany asked. Alvin shook his head.

"I tried. After school yesterday I called out to her, but Theodore stopped me and said that she didn't want to have anything to do with me."

Brittany considered this, mulling over what she had seen of her sister for the last two days. Eleanor had hardly spoken, and was hardly out of her room. When she was she was at school or out with Theodore.

"What makes her so different, Alvin?" Alvin looked at her, a slightly surprised look on his face. "You've been with many girls. _Many_ girls, and Eleanor is the only one that has gotten under your skin. You haven't slept with her, you haven't necessarily dated her… This actually looks like a genuine crush."

"No…it's not." Alvin stood up suddenly. His voice was stoic and his body rigid.

"It's…not?" Brittany grimaced. Was she wrong about Alvin growing up? "What do you mean?"

"Eleanor is not a crush. If I had a crush on her I would want to get to know her, be close to her, talk to her during school, hold her hand, blah, blah, blah…" Alvin looked up at the ceiling and shook his head slightly. "I want to do all of that…_and_…I want to hold her. I want to comfort her, kiss her, take care of her, keep her warm, keep her safe, make sure that everyday that she's alive is a happy one." The grimace disappeared from Brittany's face and a soft, compassionate expression took its place. "I want to be with her…" Alvin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Emotionally…mentally…_and_ physically." Alvin turned back to Brittany and looked her in the eyes. "I don't just want the last piece."

"What makes her different from the others?" Brittany repeated.

"She treated me like a person. She gave me a chance. She didn't take any of my bullshit. She didn't let me get loose from my responsibility." Alvin paused and a small smile came across his lips. "I could name an adjective starting with every letter of the alphabet describing how good of a person she is."

Brittany smiled up at him. "You love her, don't you?"

Alvin's smiled drooped slightly in thought. "I'll—"

The sound a cell phone ringing came across Alvin's voice. They both looked down at Brittany's pocket and she scowled as she stood up. The chipette took the device out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Brittany greeted. Her eyes widened suddenly and her expression softened. "Hey, yeah, what's the plan?" She paused to listen. "Toegen road?" Brittany looked at Alvin's clock. "I can leave now…OK…bye." She shut her phone and looked up at Alvin. "What were you going to say?"

Alvin shook his head. "We can talk again next time we see each other." Brittany smiled sadly.

"OK. I'm sorry, Simon needs my help with something."

Alvin smiled and shook his head again. "It's fine, really."

"OK…" Brittany hesitated, but eventually came forward and hugged Alvin around waist. Alvin hugged her back. "I'm sorry if what I had said to you before caused our relationship to fall apart."

Alvin chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it. You were the one who was in their right mind." They let go of each other. "You helped me open my eyes to someone amazing." They smiled at each other, feeling a relief between them that they had missed so much.

"I'll see you soon." Brittany walked back toward the door. Alvin nodded.

"You bet."

Brittany left the room, leaving Alvin alone in the depressed cave he had placed himself. Suddenly, Alvin heard her voice again.

"You better tell her all of this Alvin!" The front door opened and closed. Alvin was truly alone again, alone with the thoughts that no longer spun in circles. Now, they swam down various rivers with forks and waterfalls. Soon he would find the ocean, and that ocean would hopefully be the answer to his overall question.

"What the heck do I tell her?"

*****

Five minutes after four, Simon was standing alone in the middle of a clearing just off of Toegen road. He kept his eyes open and his body moving, looking everywhere that he could see from when he stood. He didn't know if Brett would do the honorable thing and approach him normally or if he would try to attack Simon from behind a boulder or tree.

When he thought back on the last twelve hours he wondered if he had done the right thing, getting Brett to agree to meet him here. It seemed practical. When two people have a problem they should talk it out. But what about when it's a chipmunk and a lunatic? When they have a problem are they supposed to talk it out or fight it out? Be civil or go back to their animalistic roots and do as their ancestors did, fight until the death, the last one standing wins the argument.

Simon shook his head. Nothing was going to happen to him today. He was going to talk to Brett the gorilla-man, go home, and live happily ever after. Yet the intelligent chipmunk continued to circle and stay on guard. No amount of self-affirming words seemed to calm him down. Movement, defensive maneuvers were keeping his mind functioning. He always took it as a personal philosophy that a busy mind meant a calm spirit. But in this case, his individual philosophy wasn't correct.

Simon looked up the small hill in front of him. Over that hill was Toegen road, a residential area where many people would be able to help, theoretically, if he were in any trouble. The only reason Brett agreed to come here was because this particular clearing was out of sight of the houses on the road.

Simon shook his head for the fifth time, trying to shake away his anxiety. It still didn't work. He felt afraid. He wasn't going to deny it. Regardless of the training he had gone through they hadn't successfully taught him how to displace himself from his fear.

How long had he been training anyway? A month? Month and a half? He had lost track a while ago. Admittedly it wasn't enough time for him to consider himself anywhere near trained enough to defend himself in a dangerous situation. Simon's humble mind knocked the beating he had given Brett down to pure luck, no matter what anyone else told him.

The sound of crunching leaves was heard from over the hill. Simon tensed, facing the direction of the street and anticipating whatever he could think of. His breathing was deep and quick, his heart beating so hard it felt like a cathedral bell in his chest. Simon felt his fingers twitching, so he brought them in to make fists.

Brett came over the hill before Simon could release a final pent up growl of unease. The jock lumbered down the hill, crushing leaves and cracking sticks as he went. It reminded Simon of what he used to do when he was younger, trying to find any satisfyingly crunchy leaf to step on while on the sidewalk.

"What do you want, Seville?" Brett growled when he was close enough.

Simon's muscles didn't release a bit. "I want you to leave me alone." Brett's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My car, my locker, leaving me notes that are meant to scare me? What do you think I mean, Brett? I want you to stop and leave…me…alone." Simon spoke the last words slowly for emphasis.

Brett grinned stupidly. "I don't know what you're talking about." Simon's face grimaced slightly in confusion. He hadn't expected this approach. "Poor little nerd. You don't know what to do, do you?" Brett put his hands on his hips and chuckled. "You can't prove that I've done any of the shit that's happened to you."

"Actually I can." Simon answered, his voice becoming cool. "The cigarette box that you left at my locker? Whether you did that on purpose or not doesn't really matter, because it had your fingerprints on it. Along with the note you left on my door." Simon was speaking quickly, trying to find anything to make Brett admit that he was the one who had been targeting him. He hadn't scanned the cigarette box or the paper for fingerprints at all.

Brett's upper lip twitched upward. "Doesn't prove anything…"

"Really?" Simon stood up straight, feeling more in control. "We'll see about that when it goes to the police."

"What?!" Brett cried. His eyes became dark with furry, his teeth were bared and Simon could swear that the very human jock was becoming a wild animal. "I could kill you!" Brett crouched down and took several steps forward. Simon thrust his hands up in a stopping gesture.

"I haven't done anything yet, Brett. But you need to listen to me." Simon nearly broke his composure when he saw Brett coming at him. The jock halted but stayed in his stance. "You need to promise to leave me and Jeanette alone. If you don't…if you try to harm us, come up to us, talk to us, or even look at us I will take everything I have to the police and you _will_ be put away." Brett stood up straighter, his head towering over Simon's. They remained several feet apart.

"You won't do that." Brett said surely. "You don't have the ba—"

"Watch your language in front of me." Simon cut across him. Brett's eyes went wild in rage again.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Brett's voice became a hiss. "How do you get off on acting like my father? How the hell do you get away with using your kung fu bullshit on me in front of everyone?"

Simon didn't answer immediately. He was becoming more and more aware that Brett wasn't going to drop this situation between them until he got something in payment. Brett felt humiliated that he was beaten by a nerd, therefore he felt entitled to a different prize. That would most likely be a portion of Simon's pride or something that made Simon feel whole in his life, just so Brett could think that they were even. Simon didn't plan on giving up anything. Brett was the criminal here and he had the gorilla-like boy dangling in front of the jail bars. He didn't need to sacrifice any part of himself in order to make Brett feel better. The only way that Simon saw this ending the way he wanted it to was to make Brett submit by putting him down. And Simon knew enough about psychology to make that happen.

"I am someone who seems to treat the people in his life better than you." Simon told him. "I'm more intelligent, more loyal, honest, responsible, and a harder worker than you. And if you were smart, you would have established a role model early in life that would have shown you how to treat your peers better. But based on what I've seen of you I have to surmise that you had abusive parents, teachers that put you down, friends that have abandoned you, and maybe a car accident here and there. I might be wrong…you may have had a perfect life full of candy and affection, but regardless of however you were raised…_you_, Brett, do not have any right to treat people the way you do. I don't want to know how many people you have tried to use before I came along and helped you with your homework and projects. But you know what? You can stop…now." Simon inhaled and sighed. "Leave us alone…and treat people better…_that's all_."

As soon as Simon stopped talking he felt a wave of fear. If what he had said hadn't hit home, Brett could very well harm him now. Granted, he could have at any point throughout the time that Simon was talking, and it was the fact that Simon was still in one piece at that moment that made him feel a bit more confident that he had said the right things.

Brett's expression remained constant and fierce. His eyes dug into Simon's, almost daring him to take back what he'd said. At several moments the fire behind the jock's eyes appeared to almost flare outward. Simon could hardly tell that Brett was breathing beside the occasional, infinitesimal rise of his chest.

Finally, Simon felt himself release the breath he'd forgotten he had been holding when Brett finally turned his eyes downward, his expression dropping into sorrow. Simon had won.

"Fine…" Brett croaked. Simon nodded once. The jock took a step backward, turning his back on Simon, and took another step, and another. When Brett had moved several feet away he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Seville…" Seeming to be unable to speak the words he really wanted to say, Brett chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded. Simon smiled slightly in response. The chipmunk finally felt his muscles relax.

Brett turned slightly, his eyes darting past Simon and locking onto something. Suddenly, Brett's hand was outward, pointing to something. His eyes were wild again.

"Seville!" Brett cried. Simon whirled around, facing whatever was making Brett react. In the small gap of time that it took Simon to turn around he lost the distinct direction of where he heard a sound enter his ears. It was a small clank of metal snapping against something. Simon's muscles tensed again and his eyes flew around. He couldn't see anything.

"Brett, what did—" And explosion of pain shot through Simon's chest as he turned back to the jock. A small, sharp object was inside of him, showing Simon pain that he had never felt. His eyes went down and saw a switchblade protruding from his breast. Brett's hand was gripping the hilt.

A shaken cry tried to escape Simon's throat as the pain continued to shoot through his body. His hand flew up and gripped the back of Brett's neck, pulling him forward so Simon could see his eyes. In the small space of Simon's ability to perceive he saw fear. Brett was afraid. He had stabbed a living, breathing, speaking being and now was regretting it. His mouth was agape, almost as wide as Simon's screaming one.

The chipmunk's leg power failed. He fell to his knees, the knife staying in his body. Simon's hands clawed at Brett's shirt, wanting to drag him down, wanting to hurt him, beat him again, or…no, to get him to help him. He needed help. This was too much pain. He couldn't stay awake through this. It was too shocking, too unexpected. Simon couldn't remove his mind from the pain like he had been trained. He couldn't speak. All he could do was exist with the knife in his ribcage with his blood running down his body.

Simon's hands fell from his opponent, crashing to the ground. He was leaning too far forward, he was unable to keep his balance, and he was on the ground. He saw the sky…blue…clouds…a shadow of a man walking, no, running away. A breeze blew against him and Simon couldn't even register its existence. Senses became dull as his consciousness began to slip. He couldn't breath. Every breath relived the stab of the blade. He couldn't stay awake…it was too hard…life was too hard…

He hadn't won. Brett couldn't be tamed. Not by him. Simon couldn't protect Jeanette. Brett would find her…hurt her…and Simon couldn't be around to save her. He couldn't be around anymore. Tears pierced Simon's eyes as he found the truth. Death would take him away from the ones he loved. Jeanette would live without him. Would she live happily without him? Simon sobbed despite the pain at every inhale. He deserved it. He had been stupid. The pain he felt now was his price for overestimating his plan to calm the beast. Jeanette would find better than him. She deserved better. Someone more intelligent…more caring…more sympathetic…Memories of Simon would become only memories. She would drift away and find someone else…it was what she deserved. She deserved better…better than him…

A shadow waved in front of Simon's fading eyes. It was female. He didn't know how but he knew it was a girl. Jeanette…she had found him. No…she couldn't see him like this. It would hurt her. He couldn't hurt her anymore…no…

"Simon…" A voice called to him, across a cosmic distance between a dream and reality. The voice was leaving. The words didn't make sense. Yelling wouldn't help. He was gone. Simon Seville was gone. "You'll be alright."

*****

Eleanor sat at her computer desk, drumming her fingers against the food as she tried to focus on her book. Why the heck did she take Philosophy? Now she had to read this stupid Sophie's World book. All of these philosophers sounded like the same person.

The chipette sat back in her chair and spun it around, her normal procrastination technique. It didn't help that someone was playing music outside, and she had him on the mind…

Ugh…him. Ellie covered her face with her hands and sighed. She had done pretty well, she thought. She had been able to distract herself for the last two days so that she wasn't tearing at her skin with claws of self-hatred…a very weird and dark picture. She giggled. That's what she had chosen to do, laugh at anything she could to stay happy.

Was she in pain? Heck yeah. Did she need to acknowledge the pain?

"Nope." Eleanor said aloud. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope." The girl stood up and walked over to her mirror. Her giggly statements of "nope" became a song. "Nope, nope, nooooope. Nope, nope, nooooope." Ellie giggled again and looked at her reflection, grazing her fingertips across her belly.

The music outside got louder and Eleanor grimaced. It should be a crime for people to play that loudly. Wait…wasn't it? What were her neighbors doing? Having a party?

Eleanor walked over to her window and listened harder, trying to find out which neighbor was having the party. She cocked an eyebrow when she couldn't get a direction. It seemed like the music was coming from…her backyard?

The green chipette looked down, certain that she must have been mistaken and saw something that made her heart stop. Ellie reached for her window lock and opened it, exposing her room to the night air. The music was immediately clear. Despite what she saw when she looked down, Ellie felt a smile come onto her face when she realized what song was playing.

"Fireflies." She whispered. Her eyes focused on the red-clad chipmunk leaning against the tree in her backyard. A stereo sat next to him, an ipod plugged into the top.

Alvin saw Eleanor lean out of her window and his heart began to hammer against his ribs. A grin appeared on his face. One that had such ease to it he realized that he hadn't grinned like this in too long of a time to be considered healthy. In a distant part of Alvin's attention he noticed the song was about to end and that meant his turn was about to come.

Alvin cleared his throat and felt the urge to call something up to her, but he refrained. Saying something now would cause his whole plan to falter. So instead, Alvin swallowed and waited. One…two…three seconds later, Alvin began to sing:

"_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here"

Alvin smiled up Eleanor, taking notice of her covering her mouth with an astonished look on her face. This was her favorite song…and he had decided to try and show her how it related to the two of them.

_"I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone"

Eleanor leaned down and rested her chin on her folded arms on the window sill. She was listening attentively. She was mystified at how he remembered her saying she liked Vanilla Twilight. She barely remembered bringing it up.

_"I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight"

Alvin brought his hands together and held them in front of his stomach, trying desperately to show his meaning behind the words. 

"When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"

Alvin shut his eyes for a moment to listen to the ended notes. He had a smile on his face. He had sung to her. He had sung to his Eleanor.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at an empty window. Alvin blinked. He moved his eyes left and right, trying to find her through one of the other windows. He jumped when he heard the sound of a door opening. He looked and saw Eleanor coming through the backdoor, heading toward him. Alvin's heart leapt in his chest, and a shiver of excitement shook through him. He crouched down hastily and tore the ipod away from the stereo, cutting off the music, and finally turned off the machine.

When Alvin stood up he saw her taking the last few steps toward him. Her expression was muddled, a combination of many different emotions that she was feeling. Eleanor stopped on the other side of the stereo, her hands finding her pockets and digging into them. She looked at him shyly, a ghost of a smile still hovering on her face.

"You hate that song." Ellie said. Alvin exhaled quietly in a chuckle.

"It's your favorite." Alvin answered. Eleanor's mouth twitched into a bigger smile. Suddenly, as if she finally realized what she was doing, she whipped her head away, breaking their eye contact.

"This isn't fair." She whispered to him. Alvin's expression changed in a split second. He was desperate again; he needed to find out what he did wrong so he could correct it.

"What is?" He asked.

"You're serenading me with my favorite song. You knew that that would get me to talk to you. It even got me to smile."

Alvin blinked and looked at his feet. He didn't know what to say. "I'm…I'm sorry that I made you smile."

Eleanor giggled. "Stop!" She yelled suddenly. Alvin jumped in surprise. Her giggling cut short. "Stop…"

"Stop…what?" Alvin wondered, taken aback.

"Stop making me laugh. I'm supposed to be mad at you." Eleanor told him. If Alvin was a dog his ears would have drooped. "I'm supposed to not be talking to you at all."

Alvin got a spark of an idea. "According to who?"

She sighed lightly. "I don't know…" Her voice was a whisper.

They were silent for a moment. Alvin knew what to say next. The jokes, or unintentional jokes, were over. He needed to be serious, completely honest. She deserved to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor." Alvin was looking at her, trying to connect their eyes again so she could see his sincerity. "You didn't deserve anything that I said to you the other night. I'm sorry that I was so rough with you and that I wasn't kind to you, that I didn't read you signals correctly, that I assumed too much, that I'm not mature, that I said things to you that only an insane man would say to you." Eleanor looked up at him finally.

"You mean the world to me, Eleanor. You gave me a chance that only my brothers and Dave would give me. You're the only girl that I've bonded with this way, the only one that has treated me like an equal and expected good behavior from me. You don't accept anything less than my best. You don't let me stop taking care of myself, with my diabetes, with drinking…or lack thereof, with my mental health…" Alvin swallowed.

"But you…" Alvin chuckled lightly. "You are…so much more than any amount of words can say. You're good, honest, strong, loyal, talented, smart, giving, and so much better of a person that I can ever hope to be or I deserve to have in my life. I am…" Alvin looked down at the ground and shook his head. "I am so lucky to have you in my life. Meeting you was a blessing. Being your friend was an honor. Being as close to you as I was…was nothing short of a miracle." Alvin swallowed again. "I want you in my life, Eleanor. Either as friend, girlfriend, study partner, health coach…anything you want. Anything." Alvin breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the end, until he remembered something. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that I ruined something so wonderful. I'm sorry that I hurt you and made it so talking to me was something you didn't want to do."

Eleanor stared at him for several long minutes. She didn't speak. She seemed to be calculating, writing a mental speech of her own before she passed it outward. Alvin waited for her to speak, but getting more nervous with each passing minute. Eventually she looked away from him and down to her shoes. Alvin began to panic. Losing their eye contact felt like a break in the small amount of hope he had introduced into reconstructing their relationship.

"Say something…please." Alvin pleaded quietly. His hands were twitched in anticipation. He was worried that if he got any more fearful he was going to have a heart attack.

"I believe…" Eleanor finally spoke. "…that _you_ believe what you say." The chipette looked up at him. "I believe that you think I am a girl who can take you into the next step of your life. But…"

Alvin shut his eyes. This was it. She was denying him. Again.

"But you said it yourself. I'm the only girl that's treated you like this. So you say, the only one that has treated you like an equal. You don't know the other girls out there who will treat you with the same forgiveness and acceptance. Plus, Alvin, it's only been two days since the night you came onto me. Two days. In those two days you seem to have come up with all of these feelings that you never told me about before. I can't know then if these feelings were always there and just unspoken or if they're…just because you miss me."

Alvin was shaking his head, his eyes shut, and his hands cupping his face. She didn't get it. She couldn't be saying all of this and meaning it.

"And with all of that…with everything that you said…all of it seems too…rehearsed." That one, he knew, she had correct. "Alvin…I _believe_ you when you speak like this. I believe you when you sing to me and speak sweetly to me like this. But I need to try and protect myself too. You really hurt me. I haven't felt that much pain in…maybe ever. I need to be practical about this." Eleanor paused, looking down at her entwined fingers. "And practicality says that everything you are feeling right now, everything that's been developing for the last two days is just circumstantial."

"It's _not_." Alvin whispered, half pleading, half arguing.

"But how could you know, Alvin?" She countered. "Only two days pass and you profess to have all of these feelings twisting around inside of you? I just…it seems too fantastic to seem real. You never told me before—"

"I was _confused_ before! I was scared, unsure!" Alvin felt his eyes begin to brim with tears again. "I couldn't tell you how I felt about because I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know what type of boyfriend I would be, if you even wanted me as a boyfriend. I want you, Eleanor. I want you to be with me."

"I want you too Alvin." Eleanor paused. Their eyes were locked, both sets brimming with moisture. "But I don't trust that your feelings are genuine." Her head was shaking. Alvin felt that she was shaking loose her ties to him, completely separating them so that there would be no going back. "I need to protect myself Alvin. I can't be hurt like that again." Eleanor took a step back. "I'm sorry." Her back was to him and she was walking away from him. He was left alone again, like he always had been, like he always will be.

The girl he felt the most for than he ever believed possible closed the door behind her, cutting herself off from him. Alvin couldn't feel anything. His hand was numb as he picked up the stereo, his feet landed on nothing when he walked away from the Miller's house.

The journey home taught him what it would be like, being a loner and a rogue to everyone. He would walk alone, go home to an empty house, work a job to pay for no child's tuition and no wife's dream, no one to comfort him when he was upset, no hugs, kisses, companionship…because the one person he wanted that with was gone. She had cut their bond with golden scissors.

Alvin opened the front door and was immediately welcomed with the sound of shouting. His brother was yelling at him, his cell phone in his hand and shoving it in Alvin's face. Alvin couldn't hear him. Language was something of the other world, the one he had just left and the one she was part of. He didn't need language. Why would he if he was alone forever?

"What did you do?!" Theodore yelled at him. "What's wrong with Eleanor? She's not answering her phone and I _know_ you were there!" Alvin's eyes were unfocused, and his head turned away from his brother. "Alvin! Answer me!"

Suddenly, Theodore was holding him. Alvin collapsed into his arms, having nearly fallen to the ground. His legs could no longer sustain him. Sobs seemed to chock Alvin's entire body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see or hear. All he could do was shake and shed the tears that seemed to have gathered in a river behind his eyes.

"Alvin?" Theodore slowly lowered them both to the ground. He held his brother, feeling the emotion erupting for his body. "Alvin…" Theodore was slowly cluing into the reality. He could only guess what was spoken between Alvin and Eleanor. Part of him didn't want to know. But he knew, just by hearing his brother's cries that reminded him of a dying animal that Alvin had not been successful at whatever he'd tried to do. "I'm sorry, Alvin." Theodore held him tightly, trying in vain to comfort his brother.

The phone rang then, and both chipmunks didn't make any move to get it. Alvin's sobs kept their intensity and Theodore was having a hard time holding onto him. The chubby chipmunk felt his brother wrap an arm around him, confirming that Alvin was aware of someone comforting him.

The ringing cut off and Dave's voice could be heard from his bedroom. Theodore waited for something to happen. Either for Alvin to calm himself or for Dave to come out of his room to tell them something. Luckily, the latter happened within seconds.

"Boys! Boys?" Dave came through his bedroom door, clawing at his jacket to get it on straight. He saw the two brothers on the doorstep. He didn't seem to notice the predicament the two were in. "Your brother's in the hospital, he have to go, now."

Theodore's eyes went wide. How many bad things could happen in one night?

*****

**Alright, cheesy ending, I'll admit. But that was chapter twelve. The next chapter is the last of this story. But I'll take this opportunity to tell you now that THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for making it quite…pessimistic. But the next chapter is happier. I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Changes

**Alright folks, this is the last chapter. But as I said before, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Also, I am aware that the last chapter was very sad and made some people wonder why I had made it so depressing. To answer that I'll tell all of you now that the sequel is much happier, for one, and everything that seems unnecessary or doesn't seem to be explained in this story will be covered in the next one. I had made chapter twelve depressing because those scenes needed to get out all of the dramatic parts to finish the plot. I apologize if it made any of you uncomfortable. Anyway, here is the last piece of Weakness. **

Chapter 13: Changes

The sterilized air smelt familiar and haunting to Alvin when he inhaled. The beeps and hums of machines keeping people alive helped him meditate, and ride his mental tidal wave away from his body. It was painless, to not think. Emotions couldn't hurt you if you didn't know they were there.

Alvin knew where he was. He knew he was breathing, existing in a place that his family was gathered. When he began to think of why they were there he would recall the sharp reality of his life and he would run to hide again.

The hospital wasn't around him. Doctor's weren't passing him. Most definitely, above all else…his brother wasn't in surgery. Alvin wasn't waiting for an answer to whether Simon had made it or not. He wasn't waiting for anything. He was existing. He wasn't living…he was existing.

Someone was crying behind him. Someone…familiar…

Jeanette? Yes, Jeanette was crying. That's it…

Where was he again? What were they doing here?

Alvin fought to keep his eyes closed. Some part of him remembered that the outside world, the one he could see if he opened his eyes, was not the one he wanted to be part of. This was so much better. Bliss…blank nothingness that was all his.

The crying continued. Alvin was growing used to it. It was almost a hum…like the machines he was around…or _not_ around. But something else was there too. A voice. Someone was speaking. Was that language? Why was someone trying to speak? Were they trying to break his euphoria?

"He's alright, Netta. He's going to be alright." Brittany…that's right. Alvin remembered her. Was she here too?

The sobs didn't falter. Alvin tried to think. If Brittany and Jeanette were here, who else was here? Memories shot through his mind. Theodore was here…he had driven in the car with Theodore. And…Eleanor was here. Eleanor…

Alvin's breath caught in his throat. Eleanor… Alvin smiled. Sweet Eleanor…

"Alvin?" The chipmunk was shaken. His head went back and forth, returning him to the reality he had so luckily escaped. Alvin's eyes opened and he saw white walls, white coated people, and his father standing over him. Dave looked weary and drawn. "Were you asleep?"

Alvin blinked. "Um…" He looked around and immediately he felt a familiar pang in his chest. His hand came up and lightly patted the spot over his heart. "No…I just dozed, I think." Dave looked down and rubbed his forehead. "Any news?"

"No." Dave shook his head. "I didn't think it would take this long."

Alvin didn't know what to say. He looked down, trying to find something to say or do that would pass the time. He leaned forward and twisted his neck to look around the corner at the others. They were all sitting on the provided couches. Jeanette was being held by Brittany, crying into her sister's hair. Theodore and Eleanor were sitting next to each other, the chipette holding her best friend as he looked on with a distraught expression. Alvin's eyes glanced over Eleanor as quickly as he could move them. He didn't want her to catch him looking.

Alvin leaned back against the wall he had situated himself against. There they were, all waiting impatiently for someone to talk to them. They were one short. They were missing their blue Einstein. Alvin selfishly wondered if they had felt like this when he had been in the hospital. He shook his head quickly. What was he doing, thinking about himself when his brother was in surgery?

Alvin pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to go back into that utopia. He wanted to not feel anything again. It was better than all of this worry and sorrow. He tried. The chipmunk pushed himself to go back to that blank state of mind. How had he done it before? Was it just a fluke?

He pushed himself harder against the wall and slowly released the muscles in his legs, sliding himself down to a seated position. He kept his eyes closed, still trying in vain to return to his Neverland. Alvin sighed. He was beginning to think it was a dream.

"Mr. Seville?" A deep, resonating voice spoke in front of Alvin. He opened his eyes and saw Dave turn toward a man in scrubs. Dave's expression turned from exhausted to alert in a split second.

"Yes?" He answered. Alvin could hear the movements of several bodies bustling behind him. His friends and sibling all stood up to look at the newcomer.

"Your son's surgery went successfully. He's stable." The doctor spoke with a small smile. There was a sound of an ecstatic outcry. Jeanette was shaking in her sister's arms, now with a new emotion than before. There was a collective release of energy through the group. Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany all lowered their shoulders and relaxed their eyes as they sighed in relief. Dave shut his eyes and swallowed, a smile coming onto his face. Alvin followed suit, shutting his eyelids as to feel the relief that he felt. Simon was OK. He was alive. His brother was still around.

"May we see him?" Dave asked.

"He's still being settled in, but I can show you to his room." The doctor motioned with his hand to follow and they did so. Alvin stood up and followed in the back of the group. The others were murmuring to each other little comments of joy. Alvin wanted to join them and feel their happiness along with his, but he couldn't find the strength in his legs to catch up with them.

They arrived at Simon's room quickly and they all gathered in front of the door, willing it to open and be allowed in. Alvin leaned against the wall again, displacing himself from the others. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the exhaustion in his body. It was strange, his body still hurt in response to what Eleanor had said to him earlier, and his mind was swimming with worry and fear, but still…he felt strangely at peace. Alvin couldn't put his finger on it. It was almost as if he knew something was going to happen. Well, maybe not knew…but he _believed_ that something was going to change. The pain he felt right now wasn't…

"Permanent." Alvin whispered aloud. In the corner of his eye he saw Eleanor look over at him, hearing him say something. He fought the urge to look back. When did this happen? When had Alvin begun to feel this impending end to his suffering? Almost immediately Alvin's next question bubbled up to the surface of his mind. _When_ was this ending coming?

Alvin looked up and his eyes connected with Eleanor's. She looked at him, searching his face for a readable significance. Much to Alvin's surprise she walked toward him and hugged him around the neck. The chipmunk's eyes went wide. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was the first time he had touched her since he came onto her. She fit as perfectly against him as she did then. Part of Alvin had to fight from making the embrace more intimate, but he respected her boundary, and he knew that this hug was most likely out of elation of Simon's successful surgery than anything else.

They held each other for several long moments. Alvin didn't want to let her go and he was surprised to find that she seemed to have no problem hugging him this long. Eleanor tucked her nose into his neck, making herself more comfortable and familiar. He flexed his arms, bringing her closer and hugging her tighter.

The door next to them opened and a nurse came out. "You may go in now." She told them. Alvin was the first to relax his grip. Eleanor followed a moment later. Their eyes met again, their faces only a foot apart. Neither of them smiled, but their eyes starred into each others with such intensity that neither could fully understand why they didn't want to move. But they knew they had to. Simon was waiting for them and this was his time.

"We can only allow four visitors to a room, Mr. Seville." The doctor told Dave. Alvin's father turned to them and looked at each of them.

"Jeanette should go in." Alvin spoke, finally, regrettably, breaking his and Eleanor's eye contact. "He'll want to see her."

"He'll…he'll want to see all of us." Jeanette spoke shyly, trying to be kind to everyone. Brittany nudged her.

"Stop it. You're going in there. Simon will want to see you first." The pink chipette told her.

"Unfortunately, he hasn't awoken yet. We needed to sedate him for the surgery, you understand. It should wear off in a half hour." The doctor told them and they all looked at him. "He'll be in a lot of pain, but he will have a morphine drip that he'll be able to control."

"Still, Jeanette should see him first." Alvin asserted. Eleanor looked up at him with an expression he couldn't see from the corner of his eye.

"Alright. Jeanette, Theodore, and I will go in. Alvin, do you want to go into also?" Dave asked. Alvin shifted his eyes away, thinking of what he should do. Not necessarily what he _wanted_ to do.

Alvin turned and looked at Eleanor. "Go ahead." She whispered to him. "Brittany and I can see him later."

"Alright, let's go." Dave told them. Jeanette moved first, hesitantly and meekly. Theodore followed her and Dave motioned for Alvin to come along. The red chipmunk moved away from Eleanor, feeling her eyes press into the back of his head.

The room had the same beeping as Alvin had heard outside. The heart monitor next to Simon's bed showed that he was sleeping easily and evenly. He was resting on his back, white blankets covered him up to his stomach, and a large bandage was attached to his chest. The chipmunk's glasses were off and his face appeared tranquil.

Jeanette moved toward him, her face twitching slightly in held back emotion. Alvin stayed back and leaned against the wall. Theodore laid his hands on the table at the foot of the bed, looking down at his big brother. Dave entered the room after all of them and stayed back, swallowing a possible outburst he could have responded with. Alvin figured that having two of your sons in the hospital within a matter of months couldn't be easy to deal with.

"He will have to go through several more surgeries. The blade went too deep to seal up the wound completely in one visit." The doctor spoke softly. Dave nodded. "Is there…any news on the stabber?" Dave lifted his head then and glanced at each of the others. No one knew anything. They had been too caught up in whether Simon was going to live or die that they hadn't gotten a straight story of how all of this had happened.

"Brittany was with him when it happened." Jeanette chocked on her words as they were spoken. He eyes didn't move from Simon's face. Alvin noticed that she had lowered herself to sitting on the side of the bed and was holding his brother's limp hand. Theodore's ear appeared to perk up slightly at this news. Alvin shook his head in confusion.

"I didn't hear that." Alvin said. The doctor moved and put his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"I'm very sorry about your son." He mumbled. Dave nodded again in thanks. The doctor moved out of the room then, leaving the family by themselves. Alvin took this chance to clear up their information. He jumped up, away from the wall and opened the door into the hallway after the doctor had been gone for a minute. He saw Brittany and Eleanor huddled together across the corridor.

"Hey, you guys. Come in here." Alvin told them. They looked up.

"Alvin we're not all allowed in there." Brittany answered.

"I don't care and neither does anyone else. We all want to know what happened to my brother." Alvin's voice was determined. He would pull into the room if he had to. He was going to find out the truth one way or another.

"Alvin, stop." Dave came up behind Alvin and put a hand on his son's back. "It's hospital policy and we don't want to be thrown out for causing trouble. We can all move out here to hear what Brittany has to say." Theodore came forward then, agreeing with the notion. Alvin's father and brother moved outside, but the chipmunk turned back and looked at Jeanette. She didn't seem to have moved or have heard anything that was just said. Alvin chose to leave her be. She was probably happier being next to Simon than out hearing what had happened to him.

Alvin shut the door behind him as he stepped out. Everyone was huddled together in a circle, all of the staring at Brittany. The usually daring chipette was blushing under the pressure.

"Umm…OK, so…here's the deal…" Brittany began.

*****

Twenty minutes ticked by and Jeanette hadn't moved from her spot. She hardly realized that the others were no longer with her. She didn't care. She wanted to be with Simon while she could be. She wasn't sure if the hospital, or Dave, would let her stay the night here with him.

Jeanette held Simon's hand tighter and brought it up to her face, placing the inner wrist against her cheek. She felt his pulse through his skin and it made her feel safe, this bodily sign that he was still with her. She had been so scared when Brittany had called her from the hospital. She didn't want to relive what she had felt. The drive over here had been a blur. Eleanor had to drive since Jeanette had been too distressed. Then she couldn't see him when she got here. The paramedics had brought him straight into surgery…and Brittany had told her that he had been stabbed…and she couldn't do anything to help him.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and gathered on Simon's wrist. She made no move to wipe her eyes as she brought his fingers down to her mouth. Jeanette kissed each fingertip. She felt the smooth pads of skin and loved the connection of her lips on him. She pulled his hand up further and rested his palm against her cheek. Already missing the feeling of kissing him she turned her face toward his palm and kissed the center.

There was a sound of a strong exhale. Jeanette's eyes opened completely and looked down at her boyfriend's face. Simon was stirring, his face cringing and his breathing becoming irregular and sharper.

"Mmmm…" Simon's voice resonated in his throat. Jeanette's heart leapt with pleasure when she heard him. She waited impatiently for him to wake up fully, bringing his fingers against her lips again. Simon smiled weakly. "This is my favorite way to wake up." Jeanette blinked in shock. He had been stabbed and he was talking about something happy? Was he delusional? Jeanette tried to go along with it, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Me kissing your hand?" She asked. Simon chuckled lightly and opened his eyes. The clear blue of his irises shot through her and she began to shake against him.

"That…" Simon agreed. "But also, knowing that you're near me." Jeanette gave a teary smiled down at him. She felt his hand come to life and wipe her tears away from her eyes. She reveled at feeling him touch her. She had been terrified that she would never feel that again.

"I love you." She whispered. Simon grinned easily.

"I love _you_." He answered. His eyes shut again and his face grimaced in pain. A groan escaped Simon's lips and Jeanette jumped in response. "This…" Simon tried to form words. His body was finally feeling his wound. "…hurts more…than I thought it would."

Jeanette's eyes became alert and fearful. "The doctor has you on morphine. They gave you a way to give yourself more if you need it." The chipette starting moving her hands across the sides of the bed, trying to find the small device she remembered seeing. When she found it she placed it in Simon's hand. "Just push the button and it'll drip more into the IV.

Simon pushed down immediately upon instruction. "You've…watched a few…medical shows, haven't you?" Simon asked, trying to be humorous.

"I've watched House a few times, yes." Jeanette answered, her voice trying to be upbeat. Simon chuckled but soon stopped, finding the sensation to be painful. He was about to move his hand to clutch at his chest but realized that he had a bandage there. He looked down for the first time and saw the damage.

"Wow…pretty authentic, huh?" Simon joked. He laid his head back again and looked up at her, dropping the morphine device and taking her hand again. Jeanette giggled half-heartedly.

"They said you'll need more surgery when you've healed a bit more." She told him.

"Naturally." Simon shut his eyes wearily.

"Simon…" Jeanette spoke a bit louder, worried that he was falling asleep again. He opened his eyes. "What happened to you?" Simon blinked slowly, his eyes coming back into focus.

"The…" Simon hesitated. He seemed to be searching for the right memory. Jeanette wondered if he could remember what had happened. Simon looked away from her and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes moving left and right in thought. When he spoke he went slowly, trying to remember everything. "Brett…vandalized my car…and my locker…then he…he threatened to come after you…" Jeanette had a sharp intake of air in surprise. "I told him to stop…I met with him and tried…" Simon chuckled humorlessly. "I tried to push him psychologically…I tried to stop him by making him feel guilty." He sighed. "I failed…and he got angry. He pulled a knife on me and he moved too quickly for me to stop him." Simon spoke the last parts quickly to end his story. "He ran off…and I guess someone found me."

"Brittany found you…she says that she was with you." Jeanette spoke up, pushing through the new facts of what had been going on in Simon's life without her knowledge.

"Brittany?" Simon looked at her. Jeanette nodded. "Oh…I thought it was you…"

"Why?" The chipette looked confused.

"I…" Simon tried to remember. "I was thinking about you. I was lying on the ground and I was thinking about you…how I wasn't going to be able to see you again…" Simon swallowed and looked into her eyes. "I thought I was dead."

Jeanette shut her eyes quickly before her tears could spill over. She hugged Simon's arm to her, his hand coming up to her lips. She kissed his fingers delicately, reminding herself that he was here. He was with her. Regardless of what had happened earlier that day he was with her now.

"I'm sorry." He told her. Jeanette opened her eyes in shock.

"You're sorry?" Simon nodded. "Why?"

"I had given up. I had convinced myself that you—"

"Don't say that…" Jeanette told him. She couldn't believe he was feeling guilty about something. "Don't say it OK? It doesn't matter what you thought then. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lay there like that. What else could you be thinking if you thought you were dyi—" She couldn't speak anymore. When the forbidden word had bubbled up to her lips she couldn't hold back the sobs again. Jeanette shook and turned her face away from him, into his hand. Simon was able to maneuver his fingers around her head to pull her down to him. Jeanette didn't fight him. She lay along his side, crying into his neck and he held her. Simon chocked back his own emotion. He needed to stay strong for her; he needed to be her stable base. He kissed her face everywhere he could reach. His lips were soon wet with her tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Simon shook his head.

"Don't _you_ start saying that." He said. She giggled despite herself. How was it that he was always able to make her happier, even if he didn't say anything humorous?

Jeanette sat up then, lifting herself slowly to be sure not to hurt him. She brought her hands up and wiped her eyes, searching the room for tissues. She found some on a nearby table and took one.

"Wow, these hospitals are prepared for anything, aren't they?" Simon pointed to the tissue. Jeanette giggled again. She cleaned herself up as best she could and looked back down at him. He could see the apparent love in her eyes.

The door opened then and Alvin and Theodore walked inside. As soon as they saw their brother their faces lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Simon!" Theodore exclaimed. The chubby chipmunk ran to the side of the bed Jeanette hadn't occupied and grabbed Simon's shoulder.

"Dave! He's awake!" Alvin called out the door. He hastily moved to the foot of the bed, looking at his younger brother. "You're alive!"

Simon grinned. "Yeah, I'm alive." Dave came crashing through the door and met eyes with his son.

"Simon…" Dave sighed in relief and stood next to Theodore, looking down at the brilliant chipmunk. "Alvin, let the officers in. Tell them Simon can speak to them."

"But then there'll be too many of us in here." Alvin pointed out. Dave looked over at him.

"Which means you'll have to stay outside with your brother."

"What?!" Alvin complained.

"Alvin, you'll have plenty of time to see Simon. Right now we need to get the authorities in on the situation." Alvin rolled his eyes. He looked down at Simon one last time and smiled before he moved back toward the door and left. Theodore followed him glumly, squeezing Simon's shoulder as he went.

Simon heard Alvin yelling to the others outside that he was awake. He chuckled and looked to Jeanette. "Where are my glasses?" He asked. She handed them to him, finding them on the bedside table. Simon put them on in time to see two black-uniformed police officers walk into the room. Their faces were professionally blank and alert, making the chipmunk slightly uncomfortable. He felt his bed moving suddenly and felt his back curving upward so he was sitting up. He saw Dave holding an electronic pad that was attached to the bed and mouthed a thank you.

Simon held out his hand toward the officers, now in a better position to address them. They stepped forward and shook it. One of them pulled a pad of paper and pencil out of his pocket and began reading.

"Simon Seville?" He asked.

"Yes." Simon confirmed.

"I'm agent Henson. Your friend Brittany gave us this video camera…" He pulled out a rectangular Flip camera from his other pocket. "She told us that you'd be able to tell us what to look for."

Simon smirked at Brittany's passing of responsibility to him. "Yes, I can." Simon told them what he had told Jeanette. He explained to them Brett and his relationship, how he had decided to rebel, Brett's reaction, and the ongoing crimes he had committed.

"Do you have proof of such events?" Agent Henson asked.

"I have a cigarette box that was left at my locker after it was vandalized and the note he left at my house. I figure that they may have fingerprints Also, you're holding the video camera that Brittany used to film Brett and my interaction. If she caught everything, you should also see him stabbing me." Simon saw Jeanette turn towards him in shock.

"Your friend Brittany _let_ you get stabbed?" Agent Henson's partner spoke up for the first time. Simon looked at him.

"Brittany called the paramedics, I assume. If she hadn't done that I would be dead. If you're wondering why she didn't throw herself in Brett's way when he pulled a knife on me it was because I told her not to interfere with me and Brett's conversation. I imagine that when I got hurt she ran to my aid. Brett ran away as quickly as he could afterward." Simon pointed to the video camera. "You'll probably see that in the film too."

Agent Henson started pushing buttons on the camera. Within seconds he seemed to find the right video and pressed play. The room was filled with sounds of slight wind and Brittany breathing. She had obviously turned the volume all the way up when she recorded, just so the video would pick up the entire conversation. Both officers watched the small screen attentively and pretty soon there were sounds that were familiar to the boy.

"_What do you want Seville?"_

Jeanette flinched at hearing Brett's voice.

"_I want you to leave me alone." _Simon's voice came through the speaker.

The officers watched the entire video. Simon, Jeanette, and Dave all heard the conversation and heard when Brittany gasped at seeing Simon get stabbed. There were sounds of feet running and Brittany was breathing quickly, panicking. The officers straightened when they saw something. Simon figured Brittany had gotten a picture of the knife protruding from his chest.

"_Simon…you'll be alright…you'll be alright."_ There was sound of shuffling and a dialing phone. _"Yes, hello? Hello, my friend just got stabbed, we need an ambulance _now._ We're on Toegen road, just over the hill on the east side, in a small clearing. Please hurr—"_

Brittany's voice cut off and the video reached its end. Both officers looked up and agent Henson wrote something on his pad of paper.

"This may be a bit…unprofessional to say, but I believe you did the right thing to have someone there with you to record the incident." Henson's partner told Simon. Simon nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you." He answered.

"The knife, if the paramedics were able to save it and not handle it too much, will be able to have Brett's fingerprints on it as well. Overall…" Agent Henson put his pencil away and gave Simon what he could best interpret as an attempt at a comforting expression. "I believe we have more than enough evidence." Jeanette brought her hands to her mouth and sighed in relief. Simon saw in the corner of his eye that she was smiling. He joined her, grinning as the tension released and took hold of her hand. "You'll be hearing from us. We'll get this whole situation taken care of." Henson smiled slightly and headed toward the door, his partner following at the heels.

Dave and Jeanette turned to look at the chipmunk as the police left. Simon sighed, finally feeling ease about the situation. Sure, his chest hurt enough that he could be shouting profanities, but in the end he had been wrong about him and Brett. He had been able to shut Brett down and had been able to gather evidence to put a criminal away. He had won.

*****

Several days later Alvin was sitting on the couch in the living room, his feet resting on the coffee table, and his head leaned back to look up at the ceiling. It was warmer outside, making Alvin wear his first pair of shorts for the year. It was a little jarring at first, to feel the heat. Not just because it was proof that they were entering spring but because he was able to acknowledge the heat. Before, several days previous, he would have been too distracted to think of the weather.

Something had changed in the last few days, particularly in the last twenty-four hours. Alvin had been doing pretty much what he was doing now. Thinking. Something he didn't normally do in his free time a few months ago.

Alvin continuously thought about what Eleanor had told him. He could hear her voice in his head, constantly saying the same things to him. He understood that regardless of whether what Eleanor said was true or not he knew that she believed what she said. With that thought in mind Alvin started to brew a plan in his head.

His feelings for Eleanor had not changed in that last several days. If anything they had grown to include missing her even more. He hadn't spoken to her or hardly seen her at school. He had avoided her to get away from the confusion and get away to think about what he was going to do.

Now, sitting in his living room, he finally reached the end of his process. He knew what he had to do.

Alvin stood up and walked outside, taking his car keys out of his pocket as he went. His car engine roared to life as he turned the key. The car pulled out of the driveway and started down the road, cruising down the mile-long distance between the Seville's and the Miller's.

Alvin pulled into the Miller's driveway and shut off the vehicle. He pulled the key out of the ignition and shut the door behind him, not caring to lock it. The chipmunk walked up the front lawn and stepped up onto the porch. He breathed slowly, calming himself for what he was about to do. He felt his heart hammer in his chest but he didn't let it dissuade him. He knew why he was here and he wasn't leaving until he did it.

The red-clad boy rang the doorbell and breathed out a long exhale. He waited in silence and in moments he heard small footsteps approach from inside. The door opened and Brittany poked her head out. She smiled at him.

"Hi Alvin." She greeted. The smile disappeared suddenly. "What's going on?"

"May I…speak to Eleanor please?" Alvin asked politely. Brittany hesitated for a second. She opened her mouth as if to ask another question but seemed to reconsider. Her smile returned and she nodded. "Wait here, OK?" Alvin nodded as Brittany shut the door.

He looked down at the doormat, trying to keep himself calm. His heart continued to pound heavily and his body became anxious. Alvin turned around and stepped off the porch, turning his back to the door. He just needed to move. Maybe he would calm down if he was moving. He paced back and forth in the lawn, keeping his ears open for the sound of an opening door.

Several minutes passed and Alvin was still waiting. He had expected this. He figured that when Eleanor heard that he was waiting for her outside she would hesitate to talk to him. She had every right to feel that way. In retrospect it was sort of rude, what he was doing. She had made it clear to him that they should take a break from each other and here he was trying to talk to her. But his mind was set. He knew this was what he needed to do for the best of both of them.

Alvin's ear twitched toward the sound of the door. He glanced over and saw the blonde, green-clad beauty step out of the house. Her expression was worried and nervous. It was clear on her face that she wasn't sure coming out here was the best idea. But knowing her she would think herself rude if she didn't greet him and hear what he had to say.

"Hi." Alvin said.

"Hi." She spoke timidly. Her hands dug into her pockets, her shoulders rising up to unconsciously protect herself. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them really knowing what to say. Alvin had to take a second to remind himself why he was there. It was a huge step for him to even hear her talking to him. "Hey, I heard that Brett got arrested. They say he's going to be put away for several years." Alvin nodded shakily.

"That's the rumor. We don't know how long he'll be in jail for exactly." Alvin paused and tried to find something else to say. "Simon should be heading home soon too. The hospital can't do a whole lot more for him until his next surgery."

Eleanor smiled weakly. "Yeah I heard Jeanette say that earlier." She waited then, beginning to wonder if he had just come over for small talk. Alvin scratched the back of his head, trying to get his motivation back so he could speak. He cleared this throat and pushed himself, with effort that seemed to him to match that of lifting a three-hundred pound barbell.

"I want to…say two things before I say anything else." Alvin spoke, trying to make his words sound confident. Eleanor lowered her chin by an inch, listening intently. "One, I want to politely ask you to let me get all of this out without commenting back. I have a lot to say and I want to tell you everything without bumps on the way." Eleanor nodded slowly, understanding. "Two, I want you to know that everything I say has not been rehearsed word for word like the last time we spoke. This is from my heart and mind. It is entirely spontaneous…well, except for one particular detail but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Alvin looked at her, waiting for her response. Eleanor nodded again, her brow furrowing slightly in confusion. She didn't understand what else there was left for him to say.

"Alright…here I go…" Alvin looked down and shook his head quickly, trying to clear all hindering thoughts. "I've thought a lot about what you said. A lot. And I've come to the conclusion that…I don't agree with you." Alvin shrugged for an instant. "I don't agree that my feelings for you are circumstantial. What I feel is real…it's true…and it's stronger than anything I've ever felt. But I know…you're trying to be practical and protect yourself. I can respect that. It makes sense. I've hurt you, invaded your privacy, and tarnished the trust you had for me.

"So I've come up with a plan. Something I think both of us can grow from and will prove whether what you said was right or wrong." Alvin swallowed before he continued, knowing the next part was going to hurt him. "You and I…haven't talked since we were both at the hospital. It's been several days and my feelings for you have not diminished in the least. But as you said, a few days don't prove much. What we need is more time. So I'm fulfilling that wish." Eleanor cocked her head slightly. "From this point on…you won't hear from me. I won't text you, call you, or come to your house like this and invade your privacy again. If there is an emergency and we need to get into contact with each other then that's different…if we see each other, that's different. Other than that…other than those two events that have a small probability of occurring…you won't hear from me. I won't bother you anymore. And when a day comes, weeks, months, or maybe even years later…I hope it's not that long but it may be…one of us, I am certain, will break the silence and contact the other. At that time we'll come together and we'll talk this out. By then our heads will be clear…and our feelings for each other will be right there, ready for us to discuss.

"I realize that this may be overdoing it a bit…but I need to prove to you that I _do_ care for you as much as I say I do. This seems to be the only way to really prove that." Alvin paused and licked his lips. "This is going to hurt me…I think more than it'll hurt you, and that's OK with me. As long as you aren't suffering very much that's OK with me, even if I wish you never had to suffer a day in your life." Eleanor had brought her hand to cover her mouth in astonishment while he told her his plan. Her hand fell by a few inches and her expression became something of loss.

"But…" Eleanor's voice was too quiet for even her to hear. Alvin continued speaking.

"I want you to know also, before this ends, that everything I ever told you…everything about how I feel…I never lied. Every bit of it, whether I rehearsed it into a speech or not, was genuine and real. I hope…at the end of this experiment, so to speak, that you'll be able to understand that I mean it. I mean every bit of what I say.

"And…" Alvin pulled something out of his pocket. "I know that this plan may mean that we don't speak for a long time. Longer than I'd like to think about…so I'm going to leave you a gift to remind you how I feel about you…and how I think of you. Just so you can listen to it in case you ever start to doubt." He opened his hand and revealed a tape recorder. Without hesitation Alvin pushed down on the Record button and both of them could hear the tape whirring around in the device.

"Eleanor…" Alvin began meekly, talking directly into the speaker. "…you taught me how to trust. You taught me how to be honest and how to use my heart in my life. You showed me how good people can be to one another. You showed me health, in mind and body. You never let me stray from taking care of myself. You always know that I can be better. You always tell me that I have complete control over how I live my life…and you healed me of my idiocy and I can't thank you enough.

"You showed me how to open my eyes. I was finally able to see how beautiful you are. I know now that you are one of the best people I've met in my life. You are everything I could ever think of wanting and more. You match me better than I believed anyone could.

"There are too many things about you that I'll miss to list on this thing…but I'll give you a few. Your smile that always lights up my day, your laugh the makes everything lighter, your hair that always shines gold in sunlight, the silk of your skin, the melody of your voice, the smell of your perfume…" Alvin began to smile. "…your spunky fashion, your sarcastic humor, your giving heart…and the fact that I feel weak whenever I see you coming toward me.

"My feelings for you, my devotion, my loyalty…if they could be measured…no they couldn't be measured. I don't know the limits of my feelings for you. No word in my limited vocabulary could tell you how I feel." Alvin paused, his smile wilting slightly as he considered his next words. "I'm not sure that I'm mature enough to understand what love truly is. But from what I understand of it and my capacity to feel it…I love you." Eleanor's now tear-covered face opened in a shocked gape. "I love you." Alvin didn't speak for a moment, reveling at how good it felt to say those words. The tape recorder shook in his hand as he desperately tried to find something else to say. He wouldn't find anything. He had said it all, and yet it hardly seemed enough. "I'll see you soon…" Alvin swallowed, resting his fingertip on the Stop button. "I love you." He pushed down and the tape stopped humming.

Alvin looked down and rested the recorder against his head, feeling the familiar pressure in his eyes. He wanted to keep his composure during these last moments with her. He wanted her to keep an unblemished picture of him in her mind. He wanted to be so much more for her. He wanted to prove that he could be better…more mature and more pure. And he wished that it could be easier…he wished that he had been a better person when it mattered. Maybe their lives would have been different and they would be having a much different conversation at that moment.

Alvin walked forward, trying his hardest to keep his face locked in place. He approached her and pressed the Rewind button. The tape whirred backward and clicked when it had reached its beginning. Now it was ready for her. It was the best gift he could give her. He held his hand out and released his grip as she took it. Alvin made sure to keep his fingers on the extreme edge of the device, sure not to touch hers as she took it.

Eleanor was crying and part of Alvin was relieved to find that their separation wasn't a one-sided strain. He took a few steps back, leaving her on her porch. Just as alone as he was beginning to feel. She watched him go. Her moist eyes seeming to chase after him with so much intensity.

Eventually, agonizingly, Alvin turned his back to her and their gaze was broken. He walked forward, toward his car, and slowly pulled his car keys out of his pocket. His car door arrived sooner than he wanted it to. He could still feel her eyes on the back of his head and he felt every nerve in his body shoot messages for him to turn around. He did so, his head lifting one final time to look at the girl he loved. She stared back, her posture having stooped slightly. She seemed to be yearning, almost pleading for something to change. Yet she was holding herself back…she wasn't running after him, she wasn't calling out. She was letting him go, some part of her knowing that this plan may be the best for them. Regardless of how much it would hurt while it lasted. Alvin felt a single tear roll down his face and he decided to let it fall. It was honest. Now she could see this raw emotion that was from him to her. He had felt it, on every part of him that he could think of. This separation was shooting through him as thoroughly as he knew it would.

Alvin's car door opened and his eyes were moved away, down to the vehicle that would take him away. He buckled himself in, turned on the car, and put it in reverse. He didn't look at the house again as he pulled out of the driveway. He had begun his new process. He had begun his new experimental life without Eleanor.

As he drove away Eleanor retreated back toward the house. Her silent crying refused to cease and her hand shook around the tape recorder. She opened the door and let herself in. Her back fell against the wood as the door closed behind her. She looked down at the recorder, cradling it in both hands and admiring it for what it was. She would be able to hear him anytime she wanted. Including…

Eleanor inhaled sharply. Her tears continued to fall as her thumb pushed down on the Play button. The tape inside began to hum and Alvin's voice filled the room…

*****

**That's it. But I'm not done. The sequel will begin shortly. The title will be Vulnerable, so keep your eyes open in the following weeks. Just to let you know now, in case you didn't read my author note at the top, that the sequel is no where near as dramatic and sad as this story was. Granted, it does have a plot (or several) that are sad at times but it is not like this one. ALSO, it takes place several months after Weakness' ending. Another thing, the perspectives will be more sided on the chipettes. Weakness was more about the chipmunks and their ordeals but the next one will be turning the coin around. And the last thing is that I want to thank all of you for reading my story and especially all of you who reviewed. Thank you guys! Don't forget to look out for Vulnerable.**


End file.
